Eddy and the Ultimatrx
by DoctorEd17
Summary: This is the Multi-Chapter/Multi-Episode story of Eddy and his using of the Ultimatrix. I'm not good at Summaries The more reviews I get. The more likely I'll Update the story
1. And then there were Eds

**A/N: I will be using Albedos Recreated Ultimatrix from Ben 10 Omniverse because A: I want Eddy to be able to go Ultimate. and B: I think it looks cooler then the old Ultimatrix and the new &amp; old Omnitrix. While it's just a stabilizer, in this story the Ultimatrix can store DNA. And the Ultimatrix will have a green color instead of Albedos red color. Eddy will have access to eighteen transformations for right now (Not counting the Ultimate forms.) Here are the eighteen forms Eddy will have access to:**

**1\. Rath/Ultimate Rath**

**2\. Gravattack/Ultimate Gravattack**

**3\. Echo Echo/Ultimate Echo Echo**

**4\. Spidermonkey/Ultimate Spidermonkey**

**5\. Humungousar/Ulitmate Humungousar**

**6\. Arctiguana/Ultimate Arctiguana**

**7\. Grey Matter/Ultimate Grey Matter**

**8\. Wildvine**

**9\. Big Chill**

**10\. Goop**

**11\. Brainstorm**

**12\. Armodrillo**

**13\. Ghostfreak**

**14\. Four Arms**

**15\. Swampfire**

**16\. Upgrade**

**17\. Eye Guy**

**18\. Alien X**

**Ultimate Grey Matter will look like Ultimate Albedo but the red eyes and hoverchair will be green. As for Rath, I will be using the Luchador verson because I liked the costume and I think it'll be funner if Rath spoke in Spanish and no nobody but Double D will understand what Eddy is saying. But Ultimate Rath will speak English. Speaking of which, I will be using only the Aliens and Ultimate Forms that appeared in **_**Omniverse. **_**And the Ben 10 and Ed, Edd, N Eddy time lines are in seprate universes. This happens after the last episode of Ben 10 Omniverse and all the seasons of Ed, Edd, N Eddy. The big picture show (A.K.A. the Ed, Edd, N Eddy Movie) never happened.**

**I Don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10. If I did I would not be on this site. **

Ed, Edd, n Eddy in "Eddy and the Ultimatrix." A Ed, Edd, n Eddy/Ben 10 Omniverse Crossover.

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 1: And then there were Eds.

In the void of space is a planet. That planet is called Galvan Prime II. We zoom in on a lab where we see a Galvan working on something. His name is Azmuth and we see him with an Omnitrix. But not just any Omnitrix. It was Albedos Ultimatrix. The one that Azmuth Disabled in 'Malgax Attacks'. He took it from an unwilling Albedo who was cleaning the city for the next 30 Galven solar cycles.

At first Azmuth was going to dissemble it. But then he remember that he once called the Stabilizer a clever device and that he kinda missed building omnitrixes. So he decided to rebuild the Stabilizer into an Omnitrix. It was Easy to do. All he had to do was reroute the power source, redesign the interface with the old hologram figures from the prototype Omnitrix/Old Ultimatrix and reprogram it to store DNA and transform the wearer.

He was going to disable the Evolution function but he couldn't without breaking the reprogram, so he left it alone for right now. He also reprogram it to work on the first human who puts it on and only that person until that said person or Azmuth resets it.

The Ultimatrix will keep the wearer transformed for about 10-20 minutes(5-10 minutes if Ultimazed). The wearer would lose 1 minute if changed into something else. Recharge time is 5 minutes(A few seconds if changed back to human before the time is up).

Now he was adding the DNA. Azmuth had some of the DNA samples from Primus brought to his lab and he was going to add them to the Ultimatrix.

He took a couple of cords conneted to a small tank and attach them to the Ultimatrix. He then pushed a button. There was a couple of sparks and beeping sounds. After that Azmuth pressed another button and the sparks and beeping stopped.

He looked at it and thought: "Interesting, This device can only store 20 DNA samples. After that it'll have to relay on a signal from Primus for the rest of the DNA samples. I'll have to go to Primus to make the connection."

A few hours later:

We see Azmuth on a ship heading for Primus. He was thinking about how he manage to get 18 DNA samples into the Ultimatrix, when all of a sudden...

"Hello Azmuth." said a man with black and grey hair and a pair of goggles. "What do you want, Paradox?" asked Azmuth who was annoyed "Straight to the point, I have work to do."

"Very well, what do you know about the Mutli-verse Theory?" asked Paradox "It is the theory that there is are infinite parallel universes. That some are only slightly different from ours while others are completely different. Why?" asked Azmuth

"Well did you know that the farther away the universe is from ours, the more different it is?" said Paradox "Just get on with it!" said Azmuth

"There's a universe that is completely different from ours, with no Ben, you, or an Omnitrix. Their universe is in danger from a unknown race of aliens. I need you to send the Omnitrix there." said Paradox

"Why can't we just send Ben there?" asked Azmuth "Because Ben won't be able to survive in that universe. The laws of physics are different from our universe." said Paradox

"How?" asked Azmuth

"Their laws of physics are more cartoonish. For example, If one of them were to get ran over by a steam roller that said person would literally get flatten but they can inflate themselves with only little pain." said Paradox

"Impossible!" said Azmuth "Call it what you must. I can't send someone in there without killing them. But if I send an object, It'll be fine." said Paradox

Azmuth thought it over "I can't send Ben's Omnitrix over there without raising suspension. But what if...?" thought Azmuth as he looked at the new Ultimatrix. Azmuth walked over to the Ultimatrix, grabbed it, and gave it to Paradox. "This Ultimatrix has only 18 DNA samples. 25 counting the Ultimates. This had better be worth it." said Azmuth "It will. So Long!" said Paradox as he disappered

In Ed, Edd, N Eddys Universe:

In this universe there is a town known as Peach Creek. Where we go to the junk yard where we see The Three Eds digging around for parts to help them with their scam. Ed was picked up a toothbrush. He went to Eddy who was doing just walking around and said: "I found a tooth brush, Eddy." Double D went up to Ed and said "Ed, put that down. Who knows where that was?" "Stinky hat." said Ed "What did you say?" asked Double D with anger "Stinky hat."

While Ed and Double D were arguing, Eddy then noticed a man peaking out from a junk pile. Eddy decided to walk to the guy and hit him on the head thinking he was Kevin. So Eddy grabbed a rusty pipe and ran to the junk pile but when he got there the man was gone.

Eddy then notice a weird looking watch thing. The thing was green black squares where Eddy assumed where the knuckles should be. It had a green hourglass where the faceplate should be with four white line going dragenally from the watch. Eddy grabbed it and was amazed at it.

That when it jumped onto the back of Eddys left hand. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eddy screamed as he ran to get the weird thing off of him. When he finally stopped he decided to see what it is.

He turned the hourglass to see the core pop up and and a green hologram appeared.

The hologram looked like a ghost but it had one eye and the same hourglass symbol on its chest and chains going around it. "This look like something Ed would like." said Eddy as he wondered how to put the core down.

He thought he could do it by pressing it down. And so he did. But when he did a green flash appeared around Eddy and Eddy felt sick as the Ultimatrix altered his DNA.

When the flash was over Eddy didn't feel sick. Eddy sigh as he rubbed his head. But when he did he noticed that his hands looked different. Kinda like Ghostfreaks hands! Then Eddy wondered how he knew the creatures name.

Eddy shake it off as he went to look in the mirror. Instead of his face he saw the face of the ghost on the hologram! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm a Ghost! I'm a Ghost!" Ghostfreak said panicky but stopped and said "Wait, I'm a ghost. And if I'm a ghost..." If Eddy could grin evilly he could.

We go to the other side of the Junkyard where we see the jock Kevin. Kevin was looking for a spare part for his bike when Eddy appeared. Eddy figured if he looked like a ghost then he had the powers of a ghost. We 'see' Eddy phasing through a pile invisible. He wondered if he could possess Kevin. And Eddy found out he can and he did. "Whoa, I'm Kevin." said Eddy in a Ghostfreak/Kevin voice.

Meanwhile Ed and Double D stopped arguring to see Eddy missing and are looking for him. They were in the middle of their search when Eddy/Kevin arrived. "Hey Kevin, have you seen Eddy?" asked Ed

"Hey lumpy." said Eddy/Kevin "Hi Kevin." said Ed

"Kevin, you dont sound so good?" said Double D

"I'm not sick. Guys, Its me! Eddy!" said Eddy/Kevin Ed and Double D laughed at Eddy/Kevin

"Really Sockhead?" said Eddy/Kevin "Wait, You dont call me 'Sockhead'. you call me 'Dork'." said Double D with worry"Eddy? What happened?"

"Did you and Kevin get body swapped just like in 'I was a Teenage Slime monster!'?" asked Ed "No, one Moment." said Eddy/Kevin before Ghostfreak left Kevins body.

"Huh?" asked Kevin before seeing the two Eds "What are you dorks doing here?" said Kevin "Now I'm going to hurt you... Ahhhhhh!" said Kevin before Ghostfreak gave Kevin a wedgie and lifted Kevin, spinned him, and threw him into a trunk knocked out but still a pulse.

Ed and Double D were surpriced to see Eddy like a ghost. "Eddy What Happened to you?"

**That is It for Part one of the Episode. Please give me some type of review but no flames!**

**And I'll Call the Ultimatrix the Ultimatrix Despite the fact the Eddy does not know what it is called.**


	2. And then there were Eds (Part 2)

**I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10.**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 1: And then there were Eds. (Part 2)

"Eddy, What happened to you?" asked Double D

"Whlie you were arguing, I thought I saw a man over there." said Ghostfreak pointing to the spot where he saw the man "When I got over there he was gone. Then I saw a cool watch-like thing. When I picked it up, It jumped onto the back of my hand! While I was trying to get it off, the core popped up and a hologram of this creature. I pressed it down and the next thing I know, I'm a Ghost!"

We zoom in on Double Ds and Eds head and Double D said: "So a watch turned Eddy into a ghost. Ed what do you think?"

"I don't know, Double D." said Ed

"Eddy, Will you...?" Double D was going to ask before he realized Eddy was gone

"Eddy?" called Double D

We then go to Eds and Sarahs house were we see Sarah and her friend Jimmy playing at a tea party/picnic.

"Would you like some more tea Sarah?" asked Jimmy

"Yes please, Jimmy" said Sarah

We then see Eddy/Ghostfreak phasing through a fence. He is invisable so Sarah and Jimmy can't see him.

"Time to do what I do best... Ruin it for everyone." said Ghostfreak "But with a new ghost twist!"

Ghostfreak then flew over there and he took a tea cup and threw it at Sarth. Sarah then looked at the tea cup.

"What the heck just happened?!" asked Sarah who was shocked

"Help me, Sarah!" cried Jimmy

Sarah turned to see Jimmy being wegied by... Nothing? Just then Ghostfreak lifted Jimmys rainbow underwear onto his head. After that he dropped Jimmy on the ground. and flew into Sarah to possess her. Eddy/Sarah then jumped into the backyard pond. Ghostfreak flew out before Sarah even touched the water. When Sarah regain her body she swam back up to the edge of the pond, gasping for breath. Ghostfreak then flew away and when he got to his house he laughed and laughed and laughed.

"That was the best revenge ever!" said Ghostfreak

"There you are!" said a voice

Ghostfreak turned to see Ed and an angey Double D

"Eddy, we were looking all over for you! Where were you?" asked Double D

"Lets just say I had the most fun I ever had with Sarah and Jimmy." said Ghostfreak

"Sarah! What did you do?" said Ed theatenly "Talk mister or else!"

"Or else what? Have you already forgoton that I'm... a... Ghost...?" said Ghostfreak as he notised a beeping sound and when he looked down he notised a red light flashing on and off on the symbol just before the same green light and the temperary sickness came back. When it was over, he notised that he was Eddy again. Much to Eddys disapointment and horror as Ed grabbed Eddy.

"What did you do?" asked Double D

Eddy then told Double D and Eddy about what he did. When he was done, Ed put Eddy down and they went inside Eddy's house to talk about today. They were sitting in Eddys room. Talking about the Ultimatrix.

"I think we should tell our parants about this." said Double D

"What? Why?" asked Eddy

"Eddy, that watch could be dangerieous. We need let someone know." said Double D

"Double D, I can't get this thing off. If you let someone know: They might kill me with their experiments. Is that what you want?" said Eddy

"We'll be three no more! Like Hop, Skip, and no Jump! Like Up, Up, and no Away! Like Blah, Blah, without the other Blah!" cried Ed with Tears

Double D thought about for a bit and with Ed and Eddy begging he made a deshion.

"All right, Already! We'll keep the watch a secret! Happy?" asked Double D

"Yay!" said Ed as he hugged Double D and Eddy tightly "We are three once more!"

After Ed let go of his friends; Eddy let out a scream as he held on to his head.

"What's happening to Eddy Double D?" asked Ed

"It seams that Eddy has a headache. A really big one." said Double D

Eddy felt like his head was going to explode. After a while the headache went away. Eddy notised something differant. He now knows about the watch. How to use it, how long Eddy can stay transformed for, The names of the transformations, and _the name of the device._

"Ultimatrix." said Eddy

"Huh?" asked Double D

"This is the name of this watch. Ultimatrix." said Eddy

"Ultimatrix." said Double D with a weird tingle because he never said such a word before.

"I also how to use it, how long I can stay transformed for, and the names of the transformations." said Eddy

"How?" asked Ed

"I'm going to assume that the 'Ultimatrix' has a learning funtion that dumped the knowledge into Eddys head." said Double D

"Well, whatever it is I kind of like it. Without the headache." said Eddy as he turned the dial and the core popped up. We see the same hologram of Ghostfreak. Eddy learned that he can select one by turning the dial. He turned it again to see the hologram of a blue monkey. Eddy turned it again to see the hologram of a some weird two legged tiger wearing a green Luchador outfit complete with mask, boots, and gloves with one claw coming out of the back of each hand. He also wears a belt where the Ultimatrix symbol is. The outfit reminds Eddy of the wrestling scam a summer ago.

"Eddy, how long can you stay transformed for?" asked Double D

"10-20 minutes, give or take. and after that it takes 5 minutes before I can transform again." said Eddy still looking at the hologram

Double D notised it and said: "Eddy, dont you even think about..."

But alas it was too late: Eddy slamed the core and in a flash of green light, Eddy was gone.

When he transformed the first time, Eddy felt sick. But now Eddy felt fine.

When the light died down, standing in Eddys place was a two legged tiger like on the hologram.

"Cool a Tiger!" said Ed as he went to hug Rath.

As he did Rath broke free from Eds grip and threw him out a window.

"Eddy! Whats gotton into you?" asked Double D

Rath then looked at Double D with an angey look and said "(Speaking in Spainish Cannot Translate)"

"Eddy?" asked Double D scared

Then Rath picked up a Trash can and threw it at Double D. Double D was able dodge it and went out the back door where we see Ed with his head stuck in the ground. Double D helped Ed get it out. Just then we see Sarah coming into the backyard.

"Ed!" said Sarah

"Yes Baby Sister?" asked Ed

"Mom says you have to go home now." said Sarah as she grabbed Eds ears "Its time for dinner!"

But before she could walk home with Ed, Rath broke through the door, surprising Sarah.

"Be careful!" said Double D

"Come on I know that its just some costume being worn by Eddy." said Sarah "Now..."

Sarah tried to get the 'Costume' off but no it did not come off. Rath then roared and Sarah began to back up in fear.

"(Speaking in Spainish Cannot Translate)" said Rath as he trys to attack Sarah

Sarah punches Rath in the gut and Rath falls down. But Rath gets back up and gets a few punches. Then the Rath and Sarah is fighting in a white cloud of dust. Ed and Double D were watching from a safe distance.

"Don't you think we should help, Double D?" asked Ed

"I don't think we be any help right now. Ed, How long has Eddy been transformed for?" asked Double D

Ed looked at his watch and said "About 4 minutes, boss!"

6 minutes later:

We see Rath and Sarah still fighting. Then Rath took Sarah by the leg and he spinned her like a lasso. And finally he let go of her and sent Sarah flying. Then in a beeping and green flash, Rath was changed back to Eddy. When he did, Eddy looked confused."

"What just happened?" asked Eddy

At first Double D and Ed were confused too. But they explained what had happened while Eddy was Rath.

As it turns out, Eddy was aware of what was going on. But for some reason Rath made him more aggrestive then usual. They put 2 and 2 together and figured out that some of the transformations can problaley change most of his persionally.

"And now for another question... Eddy why were you speaking Spanash?" asked Double D

"I was speaking Spanash?" asked Eddy "I thought I was still speaking English."

"Wait, How were you not aware you were speaking Spanash?" asked Double D

"Beats me" said Eddy shugging his arms

"It does not matter anyway." said Double D

"And why doesn't it?" asked Eddy

"Let me ask you this: How many transformations do you have?" asked Double D

"18" said Eddy rememboring from the big headache "I have 18 transformations."

"Then Tomorrow, I suggest that instead of scaming. You learn how to use the transformations. Me and Ed will help you." said Double D

"That is great and stupid at the same time." said Eddy "Wait, Where are we going to practice without attracting attention?

"Don't worry about that, Eddy." said Double D "Now lets go home."

**This is where the Episode Ends. Pleaase Review and Please no Flames.**


	3. Training

**I do not own Ben 10 or Ed, Edd, N Eddy.**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 2: "Training"

As the sun rises over the Cul-Da-sac, we zoom in on a certan house where we see Double D doing his chores. Double D had gotton up a tad early to do his chores because he needed to build some stuff before Ed and Eddy woke up. His parents were a little surprised about his waking up early. But only a little. After Double D was done with his chores, he said good-bye to his Mother and Father and left the house. We then see Double D riding his bike to an abandoned Warehouse. He pulled up and walked inside. We see some lights turn on and hear some building sounds.

A few hours later:

We go back to the Cul-da-sac where we see Ed sleeping soundly. But then his sleep is disturbed by his sister Sarah.

"ED!" yelled Sarah as she loudly kicked opened Eds door. Ed awoke with a start and saw Sarah.

"Hello Baby Sister." said Ed with a wave

"Mom says you have to leave the house for the day!" said Sarah

Ed then remembered yesterday his Mom saying she wanted Ed and Sarah out of the house because she was going to have the house fumagated. Ed was disapointed at first because he wanted to watch monster movies. But then he remembered somthing else.

"Yay!" said Ed as he jumped into the dryer and came out wearing his clothes.

He then left the house through the window leaving Sarah in confusesion.

Five minutes later:

Eddy was woken up by his alarm clock and Eddy punched it into a wall. He got up, took a shower, got dressed, and had Chunky Puffs for breakfast. Eddy was planning a scam but then he looked at the back of his left hand where the Ultimatrix was. His Parents were wondering what it was. Eddy was able to fool them into thinking it was a new wristwatch. His parents at first was wondering why it was on the back of his hand instead of his wrist. Eddy told them that it was from Eurupe and so his parents bought the lie. He then remembered that he promised Double D that he meet him somewhere so he could help Eddy practice the power of the gauntlet. Boy was he upset.

Eddy rode his bike to the address that Double D gave Eddy last night. When he got there he saw Ed standing at the front door of the abandoned Warehouse.

"Hey Lumpy, Why are you out here?" asked Eddy

"Double D said not to come in until Eddy is here." said Ed

"Well I'm here now." said Eddy

"Oh yeah." said Ed

Ed and Eddy came in the warehouse and were shocked about how it looked.

While the exterior looked like an abandoned Warehouse the interior now looks like a gym with giant treadmills, a lot larger then normal weights, a really big boxing ring, a jogging track amoung the top windows ,and a simulation room.

"Double D, how did you mannge this?" asked Eddy

"Well Eddy, Mother and Father bought this Warehouse two months ago so I could peformed my experiments here." said Double D

"Why didn't you tell us about this place in the first place?" asked Eddy

"Because I could only this place for my experiments, and EXPERIMENTS ONLY." said Double D saying the last two words to a point that Ed and Eddy were listining "I'm not allowed to use it for anything else. So this is why I installed this." he said as he pulled a lever on a wall and the Gym was replaced with a laboratory the simulation room was the only thing that stayed the same. Double D pulled it again and the Lab went back to the Gym. "And none of the other kids come to this place. So Eddy can practice his powers without attacting any attention."

"Cool." said Ed and Eddy

"Now shall we get started?" asked Double D "Ed, follow me. Eddy, stay here." said Double D

So Ed followed Double D to a Box with an observation window. When they were inside, Double D and Ed sat down. Well Double D did. Ed just span around in his chair. Double D pressed a button and said "Please transform now."

So Eddy activated his Ultimatrix and circled through a bunch of aliens before he stopped on one. This alien is white with green eyes and a green mouth. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his forehead.

Eddy shugged and slapped down the dial and there was the flash of green light. Standing in Eddys place was the alien with green eyes and a green mouth.

Double D and Ed came out of the booth laughing.

"Boy Eddy, that monster sure is lame." said Ed while laughing

"First of all Lumpy: I'm an alien. Second of all..." said Echo Echo as he made 1... 2... 3... 4 copies of himself. "He is not lame."

Double D and Ed were impressed.

"He can Multiply himself. Nice" said Double D

"But wait,..." said Echo Echo 5

"Thats not..." said Echo Echo 2

"All I can do." said Echo Echo prime

Then all five of them took a deep breath and they all said "Wall... Of... Sound!"

As they finshed saying it, all five of them released a Ultasonic Scream at Double D and Ed. The two Eds covered their ears, but the Echo Echo screams were a lot louder then Eddys and Sarahs yelling combined. When the Echo Echos were done with the screaming. Ed said, "Ahhhhhh! Your yelling is worst then the toothpicks in my eardrums!"

Double D had a blank face. Then he said, "Eddy, How did you know you could to do that?"

All of a sudden the beeping begin, Echo Echos went back into one and transformed back into Eddy before saying, "I dont know, when I transformed into him I just knew."

"I got it! Remember when Eddy got the headache from the Ultimatrix?" asked Double D

Ed and Eddy nodded. Eddy remembering the pain.

"Well, he got the pain from the Ultimatrix giving Eddy the knowlege of how to use it. So I'm assuming that every time that Eddy transforms into a new alien, the Ultimatrix will give him the Infomation on what the alien can do!" said Double D

The Ultimatrix beeped telling Eddy that he can transform again. So Double D and Ed went back into the booth and Eddy cycled through the playlist before settling on a big tan dinosaur with black briefs and a green sash where the Ultimatrix symbol was. Eddy slamed down the core. We go to the booth were we see Double D scared and Ed smileing stupidly while a shadow falls over the booth.

Then we go to Eddy where we see the dinosaur from the hologram. Double D turned on the microphone and said, "Eddy, what is that?"

Eddy then lifted a weight the size of a small shed like it was nothing.

"Cool! A dinosaur!" said Ed

"Not just a dinosaur. I'm Humungousaur!" said Humungousaur as he threw the weight though a window

"Eddy!" said Double D with anger

"What?" asked Humungousaur

Double D then had Humungousar practice his powers with a big punching bag. After Eddy changed back (Much to Eddys disapointment) it was noon. The Eds had packed their own lunch so they didn't have to walk home to eat. Ed packed gravy and butter toast. Double D packed a peanut butter on whole wheat with a apple. Eddy packed a meat and cheese sandwitch with a soda.

After lunch, Ed and Double D went back into the booth while Eddy picked another alien. He stopped on one that was goo with a weird disk thing on hovering above it. Eddy saw the Ultimatrix symbol on the disk. Eddy decided to slam the core on it and after the green light he was now Goop.

"Oh-no! Eddy's now a pile of goo!" said Ed

"I'm Goop!" said Goop

"I know!" said Ed

"No Monobrow! This aliens name is Goop!" said Goop

"Well lets see what 'Goop' can do." said Double D as he pressed a button

A robot came out. The robot is as big as Goop but skinny. It has a laser gun on one arm and a blade on the other one. Its eyes are green

"This is the Training bot." said Double D as he pressed another button. The training bot turned on "It's programed to attack you. But only to wound not kill you."

The training bot ran forward to attack. Goop used his Anti-Gravity disk to move. They met in the middle and the Robot tried to punch Goop, but Goop being made out of goo the punch didn't effect him much. Then Goop tried to punch him but it did not work. Goop then wrapped himself around the Robot and the Robot then used its laser gun to blast the Anti-Gravity disk. With out it Goop was now goo. The Robot then went to the booth and banged on the reinforced glass.

"Double D, Is the robot suppose to do that?" asked Ed who was getting scared

"No it's not!" said a scared Double D who then grabbed a Microphone and said "Robot Override. Master Eddward. Code 10."

The Robots eyes turned red and said, "No."

"Huh?" asked Ed, Double D, and Goop who was just put back togetherby his disk

"I am Tired of you telling me what to do. I now know where you live. I'm going to destroy your House, then your neighbours, then your friends, then your Family, Then YOU!" said the Robot as he blasted a hole into a wall "And by the way, I... Am THE MEGADESTROYER!" It said as it walked out of the Warehouse. Ed had only one thing to said:

"What just happened?"

**And that ends the Episode. Please Review and no flames.**

**Coming up next::**

**Episode 3: "The Mad Robot"**

**"Eddy and his Gang are trying to stop the Megadestroyer from wreaking the town. While they are doing that. They (Ed and Eddy) want to know why the robot went rouge. But Double D wont tell them. Will they win?"**


	4. The Mad Robot

**I do "Knot" own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10 (or the knot joke) **

Eddy and the Ultimatrix

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 3: "The Mad Robot."

"What just happened?" asked Ed

Double D just stared off into space for a few seconds before saying: "We have to stop him."

"I'm on it, Double D." said Goop as he went through the hole in the wall to follow the Megadestroyer

"Eddy, wait!" said Double D but Goop was gone. So Double D turned to Ed and said: "Follow me, Ed."

Goop was out in the woods trying to find the Megadestroyer. It was easy. All he had to do was follow the trail of destroyed stuff. He didn't get far before he heard screaming.

A few minutes ago:

We see Rolf and the Urban Rangers in the woods. Rolf was standing on a tree stump. Jimmy, Johnny, and Plank were standing at attention.

"Urban Rangers, Today we go find some animal tracks. The one who finds the most tracks wins the Track Badge." said Rolf "Now lets get started."

They were doing fine until Johney and Plank find some unusual tracks. They were more man then animal.

Johnny put Plank onto his ear and said, "What's that, Plank? Warn the others? Why?"

Just then the Megadestroyer came through a bush behind Johnny and said, "Destroy!"

Johnny turned around and screamed. Then he ran saying, "Run Plank!"

Johnny ran back to Rolf and Jimmy. When he got there he was panting.

"Ranger Johnny, What brings you back here? Did you find some tracks?" said Rolf

"There's a monster after us! We have to get out of here!" said Johnny

But Rolf and Jimmy were laughing. Rolf saying "Ohho Johnny the Woodboy, you make Rolf tickle his funny bone."

Then the Megadestroyer showed up. Jimmy was screaming. But Rolf didn't show fear.

"Who are you?" asked Rolf

"I am the Megadestroyer and I will destroy you." said the Megadestroyer as he pointed his laser cannon at them. Then Rolf lunged himself at it and tries to fighting. At first Rolf is doing well. But then the Megadestroyer gets the upper hand and blasted Rolf with its laser cannon sending him flying. Rolf lands in front of a tree. As he leans against it, the Megadestroyer points its blade at Rolfs.

"Good bye." said the Megadestroyer

"Leave them alone!" said a familiar voice

The Megadestroyer turns around to see Goop lungeing at it. Goop then wraps himself around it before it blasted it laser cannon on the Anti-gravtiy disk. But Goop was ready for that and unwrapped himself in order to move the Anti-gravtiy disk. But then he stuck his arm out at it and fired a slimey thing at it. At first the Megadestroyer was unimpressed. So was Rolf, Jimmy, and Johnny. But then the slime began to melt the Megadestroyers armor!

"Acid, Clever, But not clever enough!" said the Megadestroyer as he used his laser cannon to shoot water to neutralize the Acid

Then the Megadestroyers armor begin to rebuild itself! As the Megadestroyers armor was rebuilding Goop yelled "Run!"

"No! Rolf will not be defeated by a tin can!" said Rolf who was struggling to get up

"You can't defeat it! It's too strong! Besides, You need to warn the town!" said Goop

"But..." begin Rolf

"Go! I'll try to hold it off!" said Goop as the Megadestroyers armor repairs was almost done

"Urban Rangers, Flee!" said Rolf as he and the others ran to warn the town

The Megadestroyer was done with the repairs. It turned to Goop and said "You think you can defeat me?"

"Yes, I can." said Goop as the Ultimatrix began beeping. Then the green flash and Goop is now Eddy again.

"Oops." said Eddy nervously

"A kid?" asked the Megadestroyer "A kid was going to defeat me?

"Was? I still am!" said Eddy before the Megadestroyer grabbed Eddy by the hairs

"No, you're not." said the Megadestroyer

Then it threw Eddy into a tree. After landing on many branches, Eddy crashed into the ground making an Eddy shaped hole and he passed out.

"Eddy? Eddy? Eddy!" said a voice

Eddy slowly woke up to a panicing Double D. Eddy looked around to see the Megadestroyer is gone.

"What happened?" asked Eddy

"'What happened?' Eddy, you let the Megadestroyer defeat you and get away! And now the Robot is going to destroy the town!" said Double D

"I hope the town is at least evacuateing." said Eddy

"Why?" asked Double D

"Before he knocked me out, I tryed to melt him with acid and it put itself back together. I never seen anything like it." said Eddy ignoreing Double Ds question "Double D, do you know why the training bot went rouge?"

Double D looked blankly at Eddy before saying, "We have to move."

"Hold on!" shouted Eddy "You know somthing, dont you?"

Before Double D answered a strange noise came from above. Eddy looked up to see the Retro Van flying.

Ed stuck out his head and said "Hi Eddy!"

"What on earth?" asked Eddy

"Remember when the Retro Van was gone? Well I bought it and made some adjustments to it." said Double D as the Retro Van landed. Double D pulled out a keychain and pressed a button and the door opened. "Climb aboard."

The interior of the Retro Van was a lot bigger then the exterior. Its panited sliver with blue lights on the buttons and screens.

Double D went to the drivers seat and setted the controls to Auto Pliot. Then he pulled down a screen that looked like a map. He pressed a few buttons before Eddy grabbed Double D by the hat.

"Tell me why the Robot went rouge! Or else." said Eddy

"Ok, Ok Eddy the robot went rouge because..." Double D said before an alarm went off. "The robot has been found."

We skipped a few minutes to where we see the candy store and the Megadestroyer destroying it. Then we see the Retro Van landing in front of it. The door opens and Eddy comes out.

"No! Not the Candy store! You monster!" said Eddy as he activated the Ultimatrix

He then slams the core without looking at the hologram and he transforms into...

"(Speaking in Spainish Cannot Translate)" said Rath

We see the skies where we see Ed and Double D about to watch Rath battle the Megadestroyer from the safety of their Retro Van in the sky.

"What did he say?" asked Ed

Double D pulled out a Spainish to English book. He looked at it for a few seconds before saying, "Eddy said 'Let me tell you something tin can, you can destroy the houses, you can destroy the Gym, you can even destroy Eds sister for all I care, ("Hey!" said Ed) but no one, I mean no one destroys the Candy store.'"

We then go back to the fight. Rath charges at the Megadestroyer but the Megadestroyer punches Rath. Rath then punches the Megadestroyer in the head. Some of the pieces came off as Rath punches the Megadestroyer. When Rath was done he jumped off and said, "(Speaking in Spainish Cannot Translate)"

"Double D?" asked Ed

"'And stay down.'" said Double D

But then the Megadestroyer stood up and took a street lamp and hitted Rath with it. Rath flew up in the sky until he hitted a pillow and mattress store.

"(Speaking in Spainish Cannot Translate)" said Rath angerly as he punched the pillows and mattresses ripping them apart.

The Megadestroyer then took the street lamp and ate it. As it rebuilted itself it began to grow bigger. It was now 20 feet tall. Once it was done, it focused its attention on Rath.

Meaanwhile Rath was almost finshed with destroying the entire stock of pillows when the Megadestroyer grabbed Rath with one hand and held him to its face.

"You are good, But I'm better." said the Megadestroyer

"It's going to destroy Eddy!" shouted Ed

"Dont worry Ed, Eddy can take him." said Double D

But then the Ultimatrix beeped red and Rath changed back to Eddy.

"Now it's going to destroy Eddy!" said Double D "Come on Ed!"

Double D then pressed a button and the Retro Van came down from the sky.

"Double D?" asked Ed "Why did the robot go rouge?"

Double D eyes teared a little bit as he said, "I can't tell you."

...

Eddy was panicing. He tried to fight back but he can't reach the Ultimatrix. The Megadestroyer scanned the Ultimatrix and said, "Interesting device. Way beyond the works of The Master. I think I'll take it."

The Megadestroyer then started to absorb the Ultimatrix. Eddy screamed as the Megadestroyer did that as it hurted. Just the the Retro Van came down from the sky and fired lasers from the headlights. But the Megadestroyer turned its head around and fired a bigger laser from its eyes. The laser hitted the Retro van with enough damage to make it fall from the sky. It crashed into whats left of the pillow and mattress store. Yes, the one that Rath Destroyed. Eddy and the Megadestroyer watch the crash. Then the Megadestroyer continued to absorb the Ultimatrix. But then the Ultimatrix begin to beep and then began the flash of green light. The Megadestroyer let go of Eddy as the green light happened.

When the flash of light was done Eddy was now in his Humungousaur form.

"What the?" asked Humungousaur but then the Ultimatrix began to beep again.

Another flash of green light and then Humungousaur was replaced by a grey/tan Humungousaur like creature with blue shells on its shoulders. He has a blue helmet with three spikes on the top and two on the bottom. The most interesting thing is the green Ultimatrix symbol is not only crooked but has four vein like spikes connected to it.

Ed and Double D came out of the wreckage and were shocked when they saw Eddy.

"Transform all you like, You can't defeat me!" said the Megadestroyer

"I beg to differ." said Eddy (Note: From now on everytime Eddy gets a new form I'm using Eddys name until he says the name of that alien)

"What is that?" asked Ed

"I don't know, Ed. It looks like Humungousaur but it can't be." said Double D

Eddy heard what Double D said and said, "Oh, I'm still Humungousaur all right."

"How?" asked Ed

"Thanks to the Robot, I learned that I not only I can Tranform into aliens. I can also Evolve some of the aliens to their Ultimate Form. Ed, Double D, Mega-Destroyer, Meet ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR!" said Ultimate Humungousaur

He ran and punched the Megadestroyer. The punch made more damage to the Megadestroyer then Rath and Goop did. The Megadestroyer tried to hurt Ultimate Humungousaur. But Ultimate Humungousaur held up his hand and his hands turned into missle launchers and he shot missles at the Megadestroyer. The Missles made enouth damage for the Megadestroyer to be unable to auto repair itself. It fell over and shuted down.

Double D came out into the open and took out a needle-like device. He injected it into the robot. It did some beeping and said "DOWNLOAD COMPLETE."

"It's over." said Double D

The Ultimatrix beeped and Ultimate Humungousaur changed to Humungousaur, then back to Eddy.

**Later at Eddys house...**

It is night.

We see the Eds in the living room watching the news. They see the Megadestroyer wreaking the town before Eddy showed up. As it turns out, the news cast didn't see Eddy fighting the Megadestroyer with his Alien Forms. The Eds (Even Eddy) were glad because they were not ready to show them the Ultimatrix yet. By the time the Army and the News cast got there, there was only a wreaked downtown Peach Creak. And a note saying:

_"Don't worry about the robot, I took care of it. When there's trouble I'll be there."_

_Signed_

_The Shapeshifter._

Double D, Eddy, and Ed managed to get the robots and the Retro van back to Double Ds lab where he destroyed the remains of the Robot. He then gotton the repair drones to fix the Retro van.

Now back to the present:

"Eddy?" asked Ed

"What is it?" asked Eddy

"When you were Ultimate Humungousaur, why did you time out so early?" asked Ed

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. You've only been an alien for at least 5 minutes." said Double D

"And did you know you could go Ultimate in the first place?"

"In order, Going Ultimate drains the battery in the Ultimatrix." said Eddy

"How?" asked Double D

"The Ultimatrix takes the DNA and well Evolves it. I didn't understand it when the Ultimatrix told me. But what I can understand is that evolveing the aliens takes a lot more power then just going alien."

"Cool!" said Ed

"And no, I did not know I could go Ultimate in the first place. The big headache didn't tell me." said Eddy

"In fact, I didn't know until the robot tried to absorb it."

"Hmm, It seams that the Ultimate forms were locked in." said Double D "That would explain what the Learning function didn't tell you. It must've been forced to unlock it when the robot tried to absorb it."

"Double D, I got a question for you." said Eddy

"Yes?" asked Double D

"You still have to tell us why the robot went rouge." said Eddy

"It's a long story and I'm..." said Double D before being interuped by Ed and Eddy sitting in lawn chairs with popcorn and cans of soda.

"Alright, I'll tell you!" said Double D

"The robots real name is Edger. He was my first attempt to make a robot with emotions like a human. When I turned him on for the first time, I was glad. He was acting... No... He was really human. But then somthing happened." said Double D

"What?" asked Eddy

"Do you remember when I was gone for three weeks?" asked Double D

"Yes." said Ed and Eddy

"Well I was a a university to get into science program. When I showed Edger to the Professers they were impressed. But then It happened. While I was showing them Edger somthing happened, I dont know what caused it, But Edger went haywire. He started to attack people. I was able to deactivate him. But not only I lost my chance to get into the Science program. I lost my son. Edger." said Double D ending the story in tears

"I'm sorry Double D." said Ed handing him a dirty rag from his jacket.

Double D used it to dry his tears. But not before realizeing that the rag was dirty.

"Icky! Foul!" said a panicing Double D as he ran into the bathroom to wash his eyes

Eddy laughed while Ed just stood there confused.

We zoom out of Eddys house to see the Cul-de-sac still intacted. But we see the some of Peach Creek destroyed by Edger.

And now we conclude this Episode.

**A/N: Thank you for the Positive Reviews.**

**Next: Episode 4 "The Jimmy Dream."**

**While the Eds are cleaning Double Ds lab. Eddy stumbles upon one of Double Ds old inventions. A device that can send people to the dream world. Eddy by accident turns it on and he is sended into Jimmys dream. (Jimmy is dreaming the same dream from "The Eds are comeing" but without the aliens and giant robot claws.) Now Eddy must find his way out of the dream before its too late.**


	5. The Jimmy Dream

**I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 4: "The Jimmy Dream"

We begin our story at 9:00 pm at Double Ds Lab/Training Gym. The Eds (mostly Double D) were cleaning the lab. Eddy on the other hand was sitting on a cot reading a magazine. Double D just finishing organizing his tools. Ed however was just playing with stuff from a box that said, "Old Inventions."

Ed pulled out somthing that looked like a lightsabar (I do not own Star Wars.). Ed turned it on and gotten bored with it and threw it behind his back with it still on. The 'Lightsaber' hitted Double D on the head(The Light is 100% solid, Not able to slice through any thing like a Star Wars lightsaber).

"Ed! Please don't play with my old Inventions. Some of them are very dangerous!" yelled Double D

"What?" asked Ed chewing on what seams to be gum

"ED! Please spit out that gum!" said Double D

But then Eds head Exploded (Like on that SpongeBob Episode where Patrick ate the Explodeing Chewing Gum)

"Cool!" said Ed with no head

Eddy threw his magazine aside and said, "Double D, Are you almost done yet? I want to go to bed."

"Almost Eddy I just need to... Ed! No!" said Double D

Ed (Who has his head back) pulled out a black cube that said 'Danger, Do not open.' Ed was about to open it but Double D took it away before Ed opened it. Ed reached into the box again and pulled out some sort of big ring. The outside was sliver and the inside was green. The ring was 12 feet wide in all directions.

"Double D, What is this?" asked Ed

"That is my Dream Ring 4000." said Double D

"Dream Ring?" said Eddy who was slightly intersted

"Yes, The Dream Ring. It can sent a real thing into someones dreams." said Double D "It turns matter into thoughts and sends it into the nearest person asleep dreaming."

"Does it hurt?" asked Ed

"No Ed, In fact once the dreamer wakes up, anything that was transported there will be sent back." said Double D

"Why?" asked Eddy

"It's a fail-safe in case a person goes through the Dream Ring." said Double D

"How do you turn it on?" asked Ed

"You just press the green button." said Double D before realizeing his mistake "Ed! No wait!

Ed pressed the button and a green portal opened up. It began to pull everything in. The Eds were quick enough to grab something.

"Don't worry, the portal only says open for a few seconds." said Double D to a scared Ed

"Double D!" said Eddy

Double D turned to see Eddy almost losing his grip.

"Eddy! Remember, You'll come back once the dreamer wakes up. Sorry, but we can't go with you!" said Double D "Eds and my parents will be worred if we went in. Yours is out of town. Good Luck!"

"What!?" asked Eddy as his lost his grip and he was pulled into the ring. In a few seconds the portal closed.

...

Eddy woke up and looked at left hand. He saw the Ultimatrix was still there. Eddy was going to dial an alien but stopped himself. He saw the landscape and was shocked. There were bugs on train tracks, giant cake everywhere. The only thing that was normal was the Cul-de-sac a mile away. As Eddy was about to go there he heard a noise. It sounded like spanking. So Eddy went over there to investigate.

When he got there Eddy couldn't beleave his eyes. He saw four people and a Giant Doll. Three of them were being spanked by the giant doll. The one who was not being spanked was...

"Jimmy?" asked Eddy

Jimmy was wearing a pair of Pajamas. He heard Eddy, but Eddy managed to hide in a bush before Jimmy could see him. He shugged and said, "How are you, Mischievous Outcasts? I hope Dolly No-No is keeping you from getting into trouble."

Eddy got a look at the three people. He gasped. The three people were Ed, Double D, and Himself (Wearing their usual attire.). They were getting spanked and they still loved him! It took all of it in him to not go out there. After a while Jimmy sprouted butterfly wings and left. Eddy then figured out that this was Jimmys dream. So Eddy came out of hideing to yell at his Dream counterpart. Eddy steped out in front of them.

"Look, It's Eddy!" said Ed

"Eddy! You get back here!" said Double D

"I'm right here!" said Dream Eddy (I'm Calling him Dream Eddy as so not to confuse him with real Eddy.)

"Why are you letting Jimmy beat you up like this?" asked Eddy who was starting to get angry

"To not get in trouble!" said Ed

"And you still love him?" asked Eddy

"Yes." said Dream Eddy

"How stupid can you get?" asked Eddy

"What do you mean?" asked Double D

"Gah! Unbelievable!" said Eddy as he walked away to find Jimmy to give him a piece of his mind.

Eddy decided to go to the Dream Cul-de-sac as he saw Jimmy heading that way. He walked for a few minutes before reaching it. When he got there he saw Jimmy and Sarah (The ground was sprouting flowers as Sarah skipped.) skipping to the field of giant cake where he also saw Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz eating the cake.

Rolf was wearing a sailor suit, Kevin was not wearing a shirt, and Nazz was wearing a dress with a tiara.

"What the...?" asked Eddy

Sarah and Jimmy went to them and Jimmy said, "Hello, my friends!"

The kids cheered at Jimmy.

"I love you're cowlick, man." said Kevin

"You go, dude!" said Nazz

"Rolf loves the Jimmy." said Rolf

"Now then, I'll have you know that today is Friendship Day!" said Jimmy

The Kids and Sarah cheered.

"Everyone hold hands!" said Jimmy

They did and begin to sing the Friendship song:

_"When you stub your toe, and it hurts you know."_

_"Friends are there to help you!"_

_"When you trip on your face and your teeth are misplaced."_

_"Friends are there to help you!"_

_"When you're flying low and you're giving a show."_

_"Friends are there to help you!"_

_"When you take off your shoes and your feet stink. (Pea-Yew!)"_

_"Friends are there to help you!"_

"Second verse, Same as the first!" said Jimmy

_"When you stub your toe, and it hurts you know."_

_"Friends are there to help you!"_

_"When you trip on your face and your teeth are misplaced."_

_"Friends are there to help you!"_

_"When you're flying low and you're giving a show."_

_"Friends are there to help you!"_

_"When you take off your shoes and your feet stink. (Pea-Yew!)"_

_"Friends are there to help you!"_

Jimmy and his Friends let go as the song ended.

"What about the Eds?" asked Nazz

"What about them? They're Outcasts." said Jimmy

Then Jimmy and the others laughed.

Eddy had angry written all over his face. He wanted to hurt Jimmy, But at first he was scared of Sarah. Then he remembered that he was in Jimmys dream and he has the Ultimatrix.

Eddy activated the Ultimatrix and scanned through his playlist of aliens. At first he wanted to use Rath, but then he remembered a certain alien...

**Flashback: 1:00 PM:**

The Eds were in the Training Gym. Ed and Double D were in the Booth and Eddy was selecting an alien.

Eddy was having trouble finding Humungousaur as Double D wanted Eddy to practice with his Ultimate form.

"Eddy! What are you doing?" asked Double D

"I can't find Humungousaur! Calm down 'till I do!" yelled Eddy

Eddy then found a weird alien. He was a rock like creature with big arms and hands. The arms were connected to his head. He was wearing black shorts with a green belt. The Ultimatrix symbol was on his forehead.

"Eddy!" said Double D

Double Ds yelling caught Eddy off-guard. He accidently slamed the core and he transformed into just that.

When the tranformation was done, Eddy looked at himself and said, "Whoa, What is this Guy?"

Double D and Ed came out of the booth to fully see Eddys new form.

"What kind of alien is it, Double D?" asked Ed

"I don't know, Ed. He looks like a living rock." said Double D

"I call this form Gravattack. Know why?" said Gravattack

He didn't give them time to answer before he raised his hands and Ed and Double D was floating in mid-air.

"Eddy!" said Double D

"Too high!" said Ed

"That's not all I can do!" said Gravattack

Gravattack then spined Double D and Ed around him. As he was doing this, Gravattack turned himself into a sphere. He spinned them around until the Ultimatrix was about to time out. He stopped them, setted them down, and the Ultimatrix changed Gravattack back to Eddy.

Double D was sick for a few hours. While he was recovering, Ed and Eddy watched tv on Double Ds big monitor. When Double D did recover, He made Eddy promise not to do that again to them or he wont use the Gym ever again.

**Flashback Over, Back to the Present...**

Eddy decited that he would have more fun with Gravattack. So he slammed the core.

As Jimmy and his friends were finishing the Friendship song, they saw a green flash.

"Huh?" asked Jimmy

Then they saw Gravattack floating towards them.

"What is that?!" asked Jimmy panicing

"Friendship Day is canceled. Today is Vengeance Day!" said Gravattack

Then Gravattack lifted both of hands and Jimmy and his friends were lifted into the air. Then Gravattack circled them in his orbit. Then Gravattack lanched them into a giant cake. As Jimmy and the others stuck their faces out of the cake, Sarah was mad.

"GRRRRR! You're Dog Meat!" said Sarah as she took a giant Digging drill from nowhere and charged at Gravattack.

Gravattack tried to use his Gravity power, But he noticed the Warning Beeping from his Ultimatrix was on. So Gravattack Fled. He Fled because he did not want Jimmy to know that there were TWO Eddys in his Dream. He managed to find a place to hide in a cave before he timed out. After that Eddy watched Sarah and the others run past the cave.

"That was close!" said Eddy

_"Eddy." _ said a Whispering Voice

"What the?" said Eddy as he turned toward the inside of the cave

Standing there were three Hooded Men. Their robes were black.

"Who are you?" asked Eddy

_"We are the Nights, creatures of Dreams."_ said the Hooded man in the Middle _"We need your help."_

"Why?" asked Eddy

_"We create Nightmares and feed off the Dreamers Stress. Do not judge us Eddy." _said middle Night

"And why shouldn't I?" asked Eddy

_"The Dreamworld can be a dangerous place to be in." _said the middle Night

"How?" asked Eddy

_"Dreams can be addicting. Take Jimmy for example. He is starting to forget this is only a dream. This had happened before but we managed to wake him up before he ended up in a coma." _said the middle Night

"What do you mean he is starting to forget? Can't you do it again?" asked Eddy

_"If you forget you are in a dream with no nightmare too many times, You'll be forever trapped. We can't do it again because you are here." _said the Night in the middle

"What do I have to do with it?" asked Eddy who was started to get annnoyed

_"If we created a nightmare with a real thing in here, it would be destroyed by the presure of the nightmares." _said the Night

"Can't you get me out of here?" asked Eddy

_"No we can't, you got here by a work of The Master. We have no power to do that. But... We could help each other out."_ said the Night

"How?" asked Eddy who was listening

_"We can't make nightmares but you... you can."_ said the Night

"What?" asked Eddy

_"If you can create a nightmare for Jimmy: He'll wake up, We'll get our meal, and You'll be able to get out of the dream."_ said the Night _"Do we have a deal?"_

Eddy smiled as he wanted revenge on him ever since he blamed the Eds for the crimes on 'If it Smells like Ed'.

"Deal." said Eddy shaking the Nights hand

Eddy then ran out the cave, but not before he checked if the place was all clear. Then he went to find Jimmy.

While he was doing he was thinking about which alien he would use to scare Jimmy. Then he remembered his first alien he ever used.

Jimmy, Sarah and the others were still looking for Gravattack in the Cul-de-sac before Eddy found them.

"I'll have to get rid of the others before I can scare Jimmy." thought Eddy as he dialed an alien

He slapped the dial and in Eddy place was a yellow-skin creature with Green Eyes on his hands, arms, chest, almost everywhere but the legs and face. On his face was just a mouth and bat-like Ears. He is wearing black pants with green cuffs and a green belt. The Ultimatrix symbol was on the belt.

"Whoa, Who is this?" asked Eddy "Eye don't like this guy. And why am eye making Eye-puns?"

The learning feature then kicked in, but it didn't hurt. Double D said It must be because his brain is used to it by now.

"Eye-Guy? Who's the moron who came up with that name?" asked Eye-Guy

Then Eye-Guy ran towards the Cul-de-sac.

Jimmy and the others were almost done looking in the Cul-da-sac.

"Where is that rock!" yelled Sarah

"Don't worry, We'll find it." said Jimmy "The power of Friendship will help us."

"Eye doubt it." said a voice

The Kids looked up to see Eye-Guy standing in front of "Mr. Sun".

"What the?" said Kevin

"Eye better get this over with." said Eye-Guy as he held up a Eye on his hands and blasted Rolf.

Rolf vanished in a blink. Eye-Guy was surpriced at first, but snapped out of it.

Eye-Guy punched Kevin and he vanished like Rolf. Eye-Guy accidently elbowed Nazz and she vanished.

Now all that was left was Sarah.

"Give up now or Eye'll have to do this to you!" said Eye-Guy

Sarah took a tree and tried to smash Eye-Guy but Eye-Guy managed to jumped back and used his Chest to build up energy and blasted Sarah and the tree wit it.

When it was over Eye-Guy walked over towards Jimmy who was now scared stiff.

"Don't hurt me!" said Jimmy

"Oh, Eye won't." said Eye- Guy as he touthed the Ultimatrix Symbol

In a green flash, Eye-Guy was now Ghostfreak.

"But I will." said Ghostfreak

Ghostfreak unfolded his extra skin to the point where he showed Jimmy his tentacles. Jimmy screamed in fear. Then everything went black.

Eddy woke up. He was in Double D lab alone. It was morning. Eddy held his hand to his head.

Then Eddy realized somthing: He did a bad thing. Somthing more bad then just Scamming people. Eddy felt ashamed at first. Then he remembered his fight with the Megadestroyer/Edger. He felt good when he used the Ultimatrix for Good.

Eddy remembered a superhero movie he once watched with his dad. He didn' t like the tights but he once liked the fact that he did it without asking anything in return. So hedesided to become one. He vowed to himself that when he was an Alien, He'll use their powers for good. But he'll keep scaming the kids out of their money.

Eddy then decied to head home to his nice bed.

"I hope Jimmy doesn't remember the dream." thought Eddy

_"He wont."_ said a voice in his head

Eddy smiled, knowing that it was the Night talking to him.

Eddy walked back to the Cul-de-sac Ending the Episode.

**Sorry that the Episode was a little dark. I wanted Eddy to find his Nice side so he could use his Ultimatrix well and be a better person. (When he's using the Ultimatrix.)**

**I want to say a few words.**

**First of all: Making Fanfiction stories is like making art. YOU CAN'T RUSH ART!**

**Second: It'll be a while (Say a lot of chapters.) before the kids even find out about the Ultimatrix and I'm not in any hurry.**

**Next: Episode 5: Ed + X = Eddy**

**Eddy is training with his friends when he transforms into a certain Alien.**

**(Hint: A part of that aliens name is in the Title.)**


	6. Ed plus X equal Eddy

**I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 5: Ed + X = Eddy

We start the story at the Training Gym. We go inside to see Eye-Guy fighting some practice drones.

The drones are about the size of Goops Anti-Gravity Disk. They also have small stun lasers to use.

Eye-Guy just destroyed three of the drones. One of the drones fired a laser at Eye-Guy, but he was able to dodge it and fire an Eye-beam at it.

"Oh yeah! Eye am the best!" said Eye-Guy

Double D and Ed were in the booth. Double D groaned while Ed laughed.

"Eddy, the Eye-puns stopped being funny about an hour ago. Give it a rest already!" said Double D

"Sorry Double D, Eye can't help it. Eye hate the puns too but Eye can't stop saying them." said Eye-Guy as he used his Eye-beam to destroy the last two drones.

"Now for Level 5." said Double D as he pressed a button

"Bring it on! Eye'm Ready!" said Eye-Guy

"Ha-Ha Ha-Ha Ha-Ha! Eye-Guy sure is funny Double D!" said Ed

One drone came out. It was as big as Eye-Guy. Same model as the Megadestroyer but without the A.I.

"Piece of cake!" said Eye-Guy as he charged up his chest Eye

"Cake!" said Ed

But before he could fire his beam. The drone fired a laser at his chest Eye. And it hurted.

"Ahhh! My eye!" said Eye-Guy before he changed back to Eddy

"Groan!" said Eddy as he rubbed his head

"Well Well Well, Looks like Eye-Guys record is 4 out of 10 levels." said Double D as he took notes

"Double D?" asked Ed

"Yes Ed?" asked Double D

"I have to be home in an hour." said Ed "To babysit Sarah and Jimmy."

Eddy then remembered the Nights words: _"He wont remember." _ But Eddy thinks that Jimmy remembers somthing. Because of this...

**Flashback: 3 days ago:**

Eddy was walking home when he saw Jimmy at the window of the Rebuilt Candy Store. He looked liked he was screaming. Eddy snuck to the window and saw two big men wearing black ski-mask holding bats making the casher put money in a bag. It was a Robbery!

So Eddy snuck into a alley-way and actived the Ultimatrix. He scanned the dial until he found the alien he wanted. He slammed down the dial and he transformed into Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak phased through the wall into the Candy Store. He saw that the casher was almost done filling the bag.

"Time for a little freaking out!" said Ghostfreak as he turned visable.

The robbers turned to see Ghostfreak floating there.

"What is that thing?" asked a Robber

"Just get it!" said the other one

One of them swung his bat at Ghostfreak, but he went intangible before the bat touthed him. He then grabbed the Robbers bat and hitted him on the hit knocked him out.

"Who are you?" said the other Robber who was starting to get scared

"My name is Ghostfreak!" said Ghostfreak as he grabbed the bat from the robber and knocked him out with it.

The Cashier and Jimmy came out and saw what Ghostfreak did.

"You saved the store! Thank you! What can I ever do in return?" asked the Casher

"Nothing, I'm just happy to help." said Ghostfreak

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" said Jimmy when he got a good look at Ghostfreak "Please don't hurt me!"

"Why would I..." started Ghostfreak before remembering somthing "I have to go. You might want to call the Cops before they wake up."

Then Ghostfreak left.

**Flashback over. Back to the Present.**

At first Eddy thought that Jimmy was a little freaked out by the look. But a while later Eddy had a new theory: Jimmy slightly remembers Ghostfreak scaring him in his dream.

Eddy snapped back to reality when Double D said, "Eddy? Eddy? Eddy!"

"What?" asked Eddy

"Do you want to do one more Alien before we head home? We have plenty of time." said Double D

"Yeah, Yeah, Just get back into the Booth." said Eddy

When Double D and Ed safe in the Booth, Eddy activated his Ultimatrix.

He went through the playlist. He didn't want to do Eye-Guy or Ghostfreak again. Rath, Eddy pretty much figured out how to use. Then he found an Interesting Alien.

This Alien was completely black with white hands and white spots that look like stars everywhere on his body. He has three horns on his head and a big chin. The Ultimatrix Symbol was on his chest.

Eddy slammed the dial and there was the usual flash of green light. Standing in Eddys place was the Alien on the dial.

"Cool alien Eddy!" said Ed

"Eddy, how are you feeling?" asked Double D

Then Double D notised Eddy was not moving an inch. So Double D went out of the booth to check it out.

"Eddy?" asked Double D as he waved his hand over Eddys face.

"Double D, What's wrong with Eddy?" asked Ed as he gotten out of the Booth

"I don't know. Eddy!" yelled Double D

...

"Groan. What happened?" asked Eddy

He looked around to see that he was in...

"SPACE! How can I be in space?! And how am I still breathing?!" asked Eddy

All Eddy remembered was he was slamming the dial on a new Alien. Then waking up here. Eddy looked at himself to see that he was still himself.

"Groan! I'm still me! What is wrong with the Ultimatrix?" asked Eddy

Eddy then looked up to see two mask-like faces. One of them was feminine. The other one looked angry. They looked like they were too busy arguing about somthing to notice Eddy floating there.

"Hey!" said Eddy

The two faces then turned to notice Eddy.

"Can one of you tell me where I am?" asked Eddy

"Who are you?" asked the angry face in a deep voice

"My nane is Eddy! What's it to you?" asked Eddy

"Interesting." said the feminine face

"A what? Not important. Who are you and why am I in space?" asked Eddy

"Motion to introduce ourselves to the guest?" asked the feminine face

"Motion carred." said the other face

"I am Serena, The voice of Love and Compassion." said Serena

"And I'm Bellicus, The voice of Rage and Aggression." said Bellicus

"And why am I here?" asked Eddy

"We were going to ask you the same question." said Serena

"What you know about this." asked Eddy as he putted his left hand up for the two personalies to see the Ultimatrix

"Oh-no." groaned Bellicus "As if Ben wasn't bad enough."

"Who?" asked Eddy

"Why? oh Why?!" asked Bellicus ignoring Eddy

"What's he complaining about?" asked Eddy

"It means you were ment to come here." said Serena "Tell me, before you came here did you tried to turn into a Celestialsapien?"

"A what?" asked Eddy who was starting to get annoyed

"The Celestialsapien is one of the most powerful beings in the Universe." said Serena

"And before you ask..." said Bellicus who just recovered "The Celestialsapien looks like this..."

Then an Image of the guy Eddy tried to turn into was shown. When the image was gone, Eddy looked at them with guilt.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Eddy said with panic "I just got this watch! I didn't know what I was turning into!"

"Why would we Hurt you?" asked Serena "You are one of us."

"Huh?" asked Eddy

"Unfortunately, She is right. You are the voice of Greed." said Bellicus

"Ok, now since that is taken care of. Will you tell me how this works." said Eddy

"This forms name is Alien X." said Bellicus "And as you know we are one of the most powerful being in the universe."

"Then where do you two come in?" asked Eddy

"Alien X doesn't do anything until two out of three of us votes fot it." said Serena

"So the two out of three of us has to agree in order for Alien X can do anything?" said Eddy with slight irritabley

"Yes." said Bellicus

"Then I motion that from now on, We can see what ever Alien X sees." said Eddy

"Seconded!" said Serena

"Motion carried!" said Bellicus

Then a window of light opened for all to see.

...

We go back to Double D and Ed. It is 3:00 in the afternoon. Ed is trying to tie Alien X to his bike with no success as he had no idea how to do it. In a few minutes he was tangled up with the bike and Alien X.

"Double D!" yelled Ed

Double D came out of the lab.

"Oh Ed!" said Double D

Double D helped Ed untangle the string from the bike and Alien X. Then Double D tied Alien X to the bike for Ed.

Ed and Alien X couldn't stay at Double Ds lab because Double Ds parents are stopping by to see how tidy Double D has been. Besides Ed had to go home to Babysit Sarah and Jimmy. The plan was simple: Ed'll sneak in Alien X as a new toy from one of his B-Rated movies. It'll be easy because Sarah never even watched anything that Ed watched. He'll then hide it in his room until Double D builted a machine that'll hack the Ultimatrix.

After Double D tied Alien X to Eds bike Ed began to ride it home. When he got home, he tried to get in to his room through the basement window in the backyard. Ed went through the gate and was thrown out by Sarah off screen.

Sarah and Jimmy stuck their heads out of the gate. They are wearing their rich costumes from 'Stiff Upper Ed'.

"Ed!" said Sarah "There you are. Now get over here and serve us!"

"Commoners can be so dull." said Jimmy

"Yes Sarah, O'loveable sister of mine." said Ed

He went to Jimmy and Sarah still carrying Alien X.

"Where are your Commoner friends? And what is that?" said Sarah pointing to Alien X

"Double D and Eddy are busy right now. And this is my new Model of an Alien from 'I was a Teenage Universe!'" said Ed

"Whatever, Please get rid of it." said Sarah

Ed was about to put Alien X through his window when Jimmy said "Wait!"

Jimmy then whispered to Sarah about somthing for a few seconds.

"On second thought Ed, Put your toy over there." said Sarah pointing to a bunch of Jimmy and Sarahs Dolls.

And so Ed did.

A few minutes later...

"Need any more Sarah?" asked Ed wearing a servent uniform

"No thank you Ed." said Sarah

"That'll be all from you too Mr. Star." said Jimmy

We see Alien X dressed in the same uniform as Ed.

...

"Why that rotten little... !" said Eddy who was now angry "How dare she use me as a servent!"

"Yes, she is kinda spoiled." said Bellicus

"Seconded." said Serena

"I vote that we teach Sarah a lesson Yes or No?" asked Eddy

"No!" said both Bellicus and Serena

"What?" asked Eddy

"We still got old business from before you showed up." said Bellicus

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Eddy

...

We go back to $arah and Jimmy$ Rich Club. We see that Jonny, Rolf, Nazz, and Kevin were there in their Rich costume (Except Kevin). Things were going well Until...

(BAM!) Went the fence. On the other side of the fence was...

"KANKERS!" said Ed

Yes, it was Lee, May, and Marie of the Kanker sisters.

"It's my boyfriend!" said May looking at Ed

"We were in the neighborhood when we thought, 'Hey let's crash a party!'" said Lee

Sarah is mean and tough but even she's scared of the Kanker sisters.

"RUN!" said Sarah as she and Jimmy attempted to get inside the house.

The Kids tried to run but the Kankers were too fast for them. One by one they caught everyone in the backyard. Even Ed.

The kids were tied up in rope. The Kankers were thinking about what to do with them while they were eating the food.

"What do you want to do with them, May?" asked Lee

"I just want big Ed. You can do whatever you want with the rest!" said May as she hugged Ed who was tied up seperately from the others.

"HELP!" said Ed

"Hey Jimmy, Remember your old friend?" said Marie as she pulled out a bug (Same kind from 'For the Ed, By the Ed)

"Creepy Crawly!" said Jimmy

"Eat it!" said Lee

...

Inside Alien X we the Eddy, Serena, and Bellicus argueing about stuff when Jimmys screaming directs Eddy attention to the light. He sees the kids in trouble with the...

"KANKERS!" said Eddy with anger

"Who are they?" said Serena

"Not important, I need to change back. Please!" said Eddy

"Is there a second?" asked Bellicus

There wasn't.

"Motion defeated." said Bellicus

"Listen to me! I don't know what this Ben did to you but I'm not him. Please change me back!" said Eddy

Bellicus and Serena look at each other before Serena said, "He right. We're mad at Ben. Not Eddy. Seconded."

"Motion carr..." began Bellicus

"Wait!" said Eddy "On second thought..."

...

We see Ed being hugged by May and the rest of the Kankers feeding Jimmy a bug.

"HELP!" said the kids but the Kankers

The kids and the Kankers were too busy to notice the green flash coming from Alien X.

"Leave them alone!" said a voice

Standing in Alien Xs place was a giant crab with black loin cloth with a green stripe running across it. He even had a black and green stripe running across his head. The Ultimatrix symbol rests on a white and green neck brace.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Lee

"They call me Brainstorm and I'm the one who's going to defeat you." said Brainstorm

"Marie, get the pan out! We're having crab tonight!" said Lee

While the Kankers were talking, Brainstorm was making some quick calculations in his head.

"Lets see, Kittie Pool, 9 ft wide, 2 ft deep, not enough water to drown. Shed, small blue plastic disk on the roof close to tipping off. Shovel, completely made out of Iron, rests on the side of the shed. Rock on the ground. Clothes line, no clothes, capable of tangleing someone. Kids, scared. Rope, easy to untie from the outside. Garbage can lid. Their Advantage: Superior Strength and Numbers. My Advantage: Superior Knowledge. If my calculations are correct..." thought Brainstorm

Then the Kankers begin to attack Brainstorm.

"May will attack first. Take two steps to the left. She trips on the rock and falls into the kittie pool. Knocked unconscious. Marie attacks next. she grabbes the rock..." thought Brainstorm as he grabbed the garbage can lid with his lighting

"Block with lid. Fire lid. Marie gets hit on the head. She stumbles upon the clothes line. Gets tangled in it. Knocked unconscious. Lee attacks last. Grabs shovel. Use lighting powers." thought Brainstorm as he opened his shell to expose his brain to shock the shovel

"Lee gets electrocuted. Lets go of shovel. Dizzy as she hits the side of the shed. Knocks plastic disk off shed. Plastic disk his Lee on the head. Knocked unconscious. Grab rope." thought Brainstorm as he used his claws to untie the kids and Ed.

He then grabbed Lee, May, and Marie and used his lighting powers to tie them up.

"There you go." Brainstorm said to the kids

At first the kids were shocked about what Brainstorm did. Then Jimmy was the first one to speak.

"Thank you, Mr. Brainstorm." said Jimmy "We're really greatful."

"You're all right, dude." said Kevin

"How did you, like, do that?" asked Nazz

"Simple, I used my brain." said Brainstorm

"The Kankers get beaten up by a crab. Far out, huh, Plank?" said Jonny

"Rolf is forever in your debt." said Rolf

"Well I have to go. And one more thing, The Kankers will be unconscious for 1 hour maximum." said Brainstorm as he walked away "Good bye."

All the kids said bye to the Hero who saved them.

...

"...And thats how I saved the Kids from the Kankers." said Eddy

The Eds are in the training gym and Ed and Eddy were telling Double D what happened while he was busy.

"You used your head to beat the Kankers?" said Double D in disbelief

"Yeah. Brainstorm sure is smart." said Ed

"Eddy, Will you be using Alien X sometime again?" asked Double D

"Probably not anytime soon." said Eddy

We end the Episode here.

**I know that Serena and Bellicus are suppose to be unique to Ben but I'll explain later on in the story on why Serena and Bellicus are also with Eddys Alien X too.**

**I put Eddy as the Voice of Greed because of his love for money. Clever Huh?**

**What did you think of the Kankers being defeated by Brainstorm? Please Review.**

**Next: Episode 6: Multi-Episode 1: Crosstimes: Episode 1: "Who's in Charge?"**

**I'm begining an Multi-Episode Episode where Double D invents a machine that can view the Crosstime worlds in the Eds universe. The Machine goes haywire and the Eds and the Retro Van gets sucked into a Crosstime hole to a random Crosstime. Now the Eds must find a way back to their world.**

**Here are some of the Crosstimes the Eds might visit:**

**1: One where Double D is the leader of the Eds. (Like in 'Once Upon An Ed')**

**2: One where the Eds were never even born.**

**3: A High-tech Future where Nazz is an Evil Queen who rules with an iron fist.**

**4: The Prime Time Line (The one where 'The Big Picture Show' did happened.**

**5: And More**


	7. Whos in charge

**I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10 or the Idea for the Stargate from all the 'Stargate Series and Movie'**

**And just to remind you: The Eds will be visiting a few Alternative Realitys. Not just one.**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix

By: DoctorEd17

Multi-Episode 1: Crosstimes

Episode 1: "Who's in charge?"

We begin the story at the Lab/Training Gym where we see the Eds and something big underneath a tarp. In front of the big thing is the Retro Van. It is 10:00 AM on a Friday. Double D was giving a speech on a

podium. Ed and Eddy were in folding chairs. Eddy was almost on the brink of going to sleep. Then Eddy had enough.

"DOUBLE D! JUST TELL US WHAT YOU WANTED TO SHOW US ALREADY!" yelled Eddy

Double D look literally blown away by Eddys yelling. When he finally straghten himself up he said, "Ok Eddy! What do you know about the Crosstime theroy?"

"The what?" asked Eddy while Ed looked confused

"Groan. The Crosstime theroy is the theroy that there are different from ours." said Double D

"Like parallel universes." asked Ed

"Not really, parallel universes are ment for things that are completely different from ours." said Double D

"What's your point?" asked Eddy

"Crosstimes are like parallel universes but they are in a way like ours." said Double D

"How?" asked Ed

"For example: There coule be one where we are the opposite gender. There could one where we have never met. And last but not least there could be one where you don't scam people Eddy." said Double D

"Like that could be possible." said Eddy

"Because Eddy's the man with the plan!" said Ed

"Did you make a machine that could take us to them?" asked Eddy

"Close..." said Double D as he removed the tarp.

It looks like a Stargate from 'Stargate SG-1' except there are ten Roman Numerals (0 for the number Zero) where the symbols are suppose to be and there are only one of those 'Arrow things' on the top of it. In front of it was a glass TV-like lens in front of it.

Ed and Eddy stared at it in awe.

"What is it Double D?" asked Ed

"It my new Crosstime-Viewer. It's design to view the other Crosstime worlds." said Double D

"Does it work?" asked Eddy

Double D looked at Eddy for a moment with guilt before saying, "No! I couldn't get the Viewer to work!"

"WHAT?!" asked Eddy

"Follow me." said Double D

They followed Double D into the Retro Van. When everyone was seated in the front, Double D began to talk.

"I control the gate from here." said Double D pointing to a computer with 10 numbers and 7 slots "It's suppose to work by putting a certain amount of numbers from 2 to 7 into the computer and then feeding the coordinates into the system. Like a combination lock. You put the first 1 to 6 numbers into the system and the last number is for the Point of Origin. Which is the last number of the Crosstime world you are currently in."

"So whats the problem?" asked Eddy

"That's the thing, I don't know. Everything works fine until I type in the Point of Origin. Then everything shuts down." said Double D

"What did you put in for the Point of Origin?" asked Ed

"The number one, Why?" asked Double D then he looked at Ed "ED! NO!"

While Double D was busy talking to Eddy, Ed just typed in some numbers into the computer. But instead of puting in the number 1 for the Point of Origin. Ed accidently putted in the Number 2 when Double D yelled at him. Then Ed being Ed pressed entered. The coordinates were put into the viewer.

While the Viewer was dialing. Double D looked at Ed with anger.

"Ed! Putting a bunch of coordinates into the computer takes a lot of power!" yelled Double D

"I'm sorry, Double D." said Ed

"You should be! I'll... I'll... (Cries)" said Double D

The viewer was on the final number. It stopped on the Roman Numeral 2 and the arrow thing lighted up and pressed down on it. Then instead of shutting down, The viewer turned on!

Double D stopped crying to see the viewer is on. Then Double D looked shocked as he looked at the viewer, then at Ed, then back at the viewer.

"It's working... Ed! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said Double D as he hugged Ed

Then when he let go of Ed, he began to press a few things on the computer. While he was doing that, Eddy looked at the viewer the viewer was currently bright blue. Double D said the viewer needed a few adjustments before the world can be viewed. Eddy then noticed a crack forming on the bottom of the glass on the viewer.

"Uhhh, Double D?" asked Eddy

"Not now, Eddy!" said Double D not looking up from the computer

"Is there suppose to be a crack on the viewer?" asked Eddy

"What are you talkin..." said Double D before noticeing the crack as it gotton bigger.

"Good lord!" said Double D as he pressed a few things on the computer rapidly.

"What's happening?" asked a scared Ed

Then the glass broke exposeing a vortex. The vortex began to pull the Retro Van with the Eds in it.

"Eddy do something!" said Ed

"This looks like a job for Upgrade!" said Eddy as he dialed the Ultimatrix

**Flashback: Yesterday:**

We see Ed and Double D in the booth while Eddy was selecting an alien. Eddy stumbled upon a weird alien. He looks like living circuitry. He's black with green lines. The Ultimatrix symbol is where the eye should be. Eddy slamed the core and he turned into just that.

Double D and Ed looked looked like they were going to laugh.

"Eddy, What can this alien do?" asked Double D as he tried not to laugh

"Give me a robot and I'll show you." said Upgrade in Eddys voice but with a robotic tone

"One robot coming right up!" said Double D as he pressed a button

A small practice drone came out of a hole in the ground. As it was going to attack Upgrade, he grabbed the drone and began to merge with it!

Double D and Ed stopped laughing to see what Upgrade was doing. Once Upgrade was done merging, he made the drone better. Now the Drone is slightly bigger with spider-like legs and a Bigger blaster.

"Eddy, How did you do that?" asked a shocked Double D

"Cool." said a shocked Ed

"This form can merge with machines and make them better." said Upgrade "Now watch this!"

Then Upgrade blasted a big hole in the wall. Double D was shocked as his small drones are not powerful enough to do that.

**Flashback over, Back to the Present:**

Double D was mad at Eddy for a week that day.

Eddy found Upgrade on the dial. But before Eddy could slam the core, a wave of energy came though the viewer. It hitted the Ultimatrix and it setted it to a different alien. Eddy then slammed the core. As the light faded away Ed and Double D were surprised.

"Eddy, You're... You're... You're not Upgrade!" said Double D

Indeed Eddy wasn't. In Eddys place was a tall, muscular, Plant-like alien. His skin is light-green. His head is red, orange, and yellow. His hands are black with four yellow claw-like fingers on each hand. He has one green horn on each foot and each knee. He has a flame-like horn on each shoulder and two flame-like horns on each fore arm. He has a large coller raised up around his neck. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his stomach.

"Eddy!" shouted Double D pointing to the viewer

"On it!" asked Eddy

So Eddy raised his hands and a lot of big vines came out of the ground behind the Retro Van. They grabbed the Van and holded on to it. But it only lasted for a few seconds before the pull of the vortex began to increase.

"Eddy... ?" said Double D pointing to the vortex

"What?" asked Eddy

Finally the vines broke under the pull of the vortex and the Retro Van was pulled inside. The vortex closed.

...

"Groan!" said Double D as he was finally waking up

He looked around and see that the Retro Van was in ruins. He couldn't see outside because all he could see was dirt.

"Groan!" said a voice

Double D turned to see Eddy (Who is now in his human form) waking up.

"What happened?" asked Eddy "And where's Lumpy?"

"Right here, Eddy!" said Ed as his head popped out of a chair

After Eddy and Double D pulled Ed out they began to talk.

"Where are we?" asked Ed looking at the window

Double D pulled out a small device from his hat and pressed a few buttons. He looked at the screen for a bit before saying, "I can't believe it..."

"What is it?" asked Ed

"We are in a crosstime world!" said Double D

"What? How?" asked Eddy

"My Crosstime Viewer must have brought us here." said Double D

"But you said the Viewer can only look at other worlds, not bring you to them." said Eddy

"You're right Eddy, but it looks like without the glass the Viewer can take you to them." said Double D

"Why did the glass break?" asked Eddy

"I do not know Ed. The glass was suppose to be reinforced, meaning close to unbreakable." said Double D

"So what do we do now?" asked Ed

"First, I think we should explore this reality. Then fix the Retro Van. Then get back home." said Double D

"How?" asked Eddy "The viewer is back home. What are you going to do build another one?"

"Actually, If we fix the Retro Van... We wont have to." said Double D

"What?" asked Eddy

"You see in case somthing like this happened. I installed an M.C.P.D. in the Retro Van." said Double D

"M.C.P.D.?" asked Eddy

"Miniature Crosstime Portal Device." said Double D "I built it for emergencies like this."

"So why can't we just take it out and go home?" asked Ed

"Because A: The controls are in the Retro Van and B: If we went into a crosstime portal without some sort of protection we would be shredded by the Vortex." answered Double D

"So we have to fix the Retro Van first." said Eddy

"Yes." said Double D "Now lets get out and see the crosstime reality."

We go outside to the back of the Retro Van where we see Ed kicking the doors open. When they got out they gasped.

It looked like they were in the lane. But unlike the lane back home, the lanes fences were painted white. There were trash cans that said "Keep lid closed" on the front with a broom and a dust pan next to each one. They were 21 feet apart from each other. But the thing that really surprised the Eds was that there were measurements almost everywhere.

"Why does this reality look like that story I once told Johnny?" asked Double D

"Beats me." asked Eddy

Double D came out of shock long enough to make a plan.

"Ed, I'll need you to..." said Double D befor he realised Ed was gone "Eddy! Quick! We need to..." said Double D before Eddy interrupted him

"Let Lumpy Explore this place. We'll get a lot more done without him. He'll come back. Besides, We'll need to fix the Retro Van in case we need to make a quick getaway." said Eddy

"Ok Eddy, but I'll need Brainstorm to help me fix the Retro Van." said Double D

"No problem, but first..." said Eddy as he activated his Ultimatrix and slamed the dial

In Eddys place was Humungousaur. He then slowly lifted the Retro Van and setted it down on leveled ground. Then he slamed the Ultimatrix symbol and he changed back to Eddy.

Double D was shocked. "Eddy how did you do that?" he asked

"I don't know. When I transformed back when the viewer broke. I somehow learned how to change back to human early. I even learned that if I change back early by myself, the Ultimatrix recharge time is only a few seconds." said Eddy shrugging

"That'll come in handy." said Double D

Then they opened the hood of the Retro Van.

"Hmmm, the engine is fine. We'll need to fix the starter. Replace the alternator and battery. Ohh look!" Double D happily as he pointed to a small blue glowing battery like thing. "The M.C.P.D. is still working. All we need to do is replace the alternator and battery, Fix the starter, and the body work!"

"Where are we going to get the parts and tools?"asked Eddy

"Don't worry about those. I keep a spare battery and alternator in a box under the drivers seat. And I also have the tools we need to fix the Retro Van under the passangers seat." said Double D

"Lets get to work! I never thought I'd say that." said Eddy

...

Meanwhile, Ed was looking around the place. He dived into a bush when he heard something. He looked and could not believe what he saw.

It was the crosstime counterparts of Ed, Edd, N Eddy with crosstime counterpart Jimmy. The Eds were in a stand that was called "Bank of Jawbreakers, In Edd we trust". Ed then saw that Crosstime counterpart Jimmy had no retainer on. He was carring a Jawbreaker.

Crosstime counterpart Double D (Who is wearing a bow tie) said, "Oh happy days. A customer!"

Then Crosstime counterpart Eddy jumped on Crosstime counterpart Double Ds head and said, "Get the pigeon-Get him-Get the Jawbreaker-Take it-It's mine!" as he grabbed Crosstime counterpart Eds head and they fell down.

Ed was surprised as Eddy is not usually impatient. Granted Eddy was usually impatient, but not when it comes to scamming the kids out of their money. And not by this much.

"How mortifying." groaned Crosstime counterpart Double D before saying to Crosstime counterpart Jimmy "Good day, Jimmy. Don't we look special! Care to show me your unbridled smile?"

Crosstime counterpart Jimmy did and Ed noticed that they were good as new meaning the "Scam that broke Jimmys teeth" never took place. "But how..." thought Ed

"Impeccable." said Crosstime counterpart Double D

"I like to make a deposit." said Crosstime counterpart Jimmy

"At Edds Jawbreaker Bank we pride our..." said Crosstime counterpart Double D

"Gave me the Jawbreaker! Jimmy's a sucker! Take it from him! It's mine!" interrupted Crosstime counterpart Eddy

"It's rude to interrupt Eddy!" yelled Crosstime counterpart Double D

Ed then noticed that Crosstime counterpart Eddy listened to Crosstime counterpart Double D. His Eddy never done that.

"Where was I?" asked Crosstime counterpart Double D "We pride ourselves in Customer Satisfaction and..." said Crosstime counterpart Double D before he and Crosstime counterpart Jimmy noticed Crosstime counterpart Ed drooling on Crosstime counterpart Jimmy's Jawbreaker

"Ed?" asked Crosstime counterpart Double D

Crosstime counterpart Double D took out a rag and used to to clean Crosstime counterpart Eds mouth of his drool.

"Please excuse Ed. But Ed can't help himself sometimes-Loveable Oaf." said Crosstime counterpart Double D as he rubbed Crosstime counterpart Eds head

"Let me have it!" said Eddy who jumpped up behind Crosstime counterpart Jimmy, scaring him "So that I could put it in our Jawbreaker Valut?"

"I see signs of progress, Eddy." said Crosstime counterpart Double D before Crosstime counterpart Eddy put Crosstime counterpart Jimmys jawbreaker into his mouth. With Crosstime counterpart Jimmys hands still holding on to it!

"My hands! My jawbreaker! Eddy germs!" said Crosstime counterpart Jimmy

He managed to get his hands and jawbreaker out of Crosstime counterpart Eddys mouth.

"Help! They're after me! I'm so delicate." said Crosstime counterpart Jimmy as he ran away with Crosstime counterpart Ed and Eddy following him

"What are you doing?!" asked Crosstime counterpart Double D

To Eds surprise they stopped. Then they went back to Crosstime counterpart Double D looking scared and guilty.

"I hope you're proud of yourselves. You driven away another customer. It's baffling, I tell you!" said Crosstime counterpart Double D

Ed saw Crosstime counterpart Ed and Eddy cowering before Crosstime counterpart Double D.

"Your deep-rooted lack of self-control only fosters failure in every endeavor we undertake!" said Crosstime counterpart Double D as he begin to pace around

"I mean it's always one step forward and two steps back! Why?" asked Crosstime counterpart Double D

He then moved closer to Crosstime counterpart Ed and Eddy and said, "Don't you see the example I tried to set for you?"

Ed finally had enough. It was bad enough that he was ordered around by Sarah back in his own reality. But being bossed around by his best friend?

"Take note, As I am..." said Crosstime counterpart Double D

"Hey!" said Ed with anger as he came out of his hiding spot "What do you think you're doing?"

Crosstime counterpart Double D was shocked and turned between the two Eds

"What on Earth? This is impossible!" said Crosstime counterpart Double D

"Leave me alone!" said Ed as he grabbed Crosstime counterpart Double D by the hat and threw him at the Jawbreaker Bank. The Ed closed the window and locked it.

"Let me out of here this instant!" said Crosstime counterpart Double D

Ed then walked to Crosstime counterpart Eddy and Ed who were looking scared.

"Please don't hurt us." said Crosstime counterpart Eddy

"Why would I want to hurt you?" asked Ed

"You hurted the leader!" said Crosstime counterpart Ed

"Double D is the leader?" asked Ed "I thought I was helping you."

They stopped being scared long enough to realize that Ed was not going to hurt them.

"So why did you put Double D in there?" asked Crosstime counterpart Ed

"Because I did not want to see you guys bossed around like that." said Ed

"Where are you from?" asked Crosstime counterpart Eddy

"I am from a parallel universe." said Ed

"Really?" asked Crosstime counterpart Ed

"Yep." said Ed

"What can you tell us about your world?" asked Crosstime counterpart Eddy

"Well first of all... Eddy is the leader of the gang." said Ed

"Really?" said Crosstime counterpart Eddy with joy

"Yep!" said Ed "And I'll tell you more about us if you walk with me."

...

Meanwhile Double D and Brainstorm were fixing the Retro Van. Thanks to Brainstorms and Double Ds combined intelligence they fixed the Starter and the Body work. They were about to replace the alternator when...

"No way!" said a voice that sounded like Eddy

"Eddy?" asked Double D

"What is it?" asked Brainstorm

"I thought you said some... Wait, if you're still Brainstorm then whos..." said Double D

"Hi Double D!" said Ed

Double D and Brainstorm turned to see Ed with Crosstime counterpart Ed and Eddy walking towards them. Crosstime counterpart Eddy stopped when saw Brainstorm.

"What is that thing?" asked Crosstime counterpart Eddy

"Allow me to explain..." said Brainstorm as he touch the Ultimatrix turning him back to Eddy

"You're me?" asked Crosstime counterpart Eddy "But how?"

"A few weeks ago I found this..." said Eddy as he showed them the Ultimatrix "It's called the Ultimatrix. It gives me the power of 18 aliens."

"Cool." said Crosstime counterpart Ed

"Where's Crosstime counterpart me?" asked Double D

"I locked you up." said Ed

"What? why?" asked Double D

"Because you were scaring me and Eddy." said Ed

"How?" asked Double D

"In this world you're in charge." said Crosstime counterpart Eddy "From what Ed told us when Eddy was in charge you made a scam that broke Jimmys teeth. That never happened."

"And you scare us." said Crosstime counterpart Ed

Double D was now felt sorry for Crosstime counterpart Ed and Eddy. He never realized that he could be that scary. But before he could say something...

"There you are!" said Crosstime counterpart Double D grabbing Crosstime counterpart Ed and Eddys ears "You still owe Jimmy an apology!"

"Not so fast!" said Double D "What do you think you're doing?"

"The right thing. And I don't care about where you come from. Just get out of here." said Crosstime counterpart Double D

"Double D, You have 3 seconds to let them go or else!" said Eddy as he activated the Ultimatrix

"1"

He selected a blue moth like alien with the Ultmatrix symbol on a belt.

"2"

Crosstime counterpart Double D did not budge.

"3!" said Eddy as he slammed the core

After the usual green flash, Eddy changed into...

"Double D, meet BIG CHILL!" said Big Chill as he spread his wings and flyed up into the air

Crosstime counterpart Double D was stunned and didn't move as Big Chill took a deep breath and blew out ice. The ice touched Crosstime counterpart Double D and he was frozen.

Big Chill landed and touched the Ultimatrix symbol and he changed back to Eddy.

...

We see the Eds and Crosstime counterpart Ed and Eddy with the Retro Van repaired.

"Thank you Ed." said Crosstime counterpart Ed

"No problem Ed!" said Ed

"Hey Eddy..." said Crosstime counterpart Eddy

"Yes?" asked Eddy

"I wonder why you gotton that watch and I didn't." said Crosstime counterpart Eddy

"Yeah, I been wondering about that too." said Eddy

"I think I can answer that..." said Double D "While I was typing on the Crosstime viewer computer I notised that of all the worlds the Ultimatrix only exists in our world."

"So you're saying...?"asked Eddy

"Eddy, I think we should expect that in every other crosstime reality the none of the other Eddys have an Ultimatrix." said Double D

"Sweet!" said Eddy

"So what do we do now?" asked Crosstime counterpart Ed

"Want to know what? I think you should be in charge of the gang Ed." said Eddy

"Really?" asked Ed

"Sure." said Eddy "After all you are a loveable oaf."

Crosstime counterpart Ed smiled.

"So Double D, are we ready to go?" asked Eddy

"Yes we are." said Double D

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: I'll be doing at least three to four episodes (Counting this one). One crosstime reality per episode. And I'll will do the Prime time line. But I'll be doing that one on the last episode.**

**Next: Multi-Episode 1: Episode 2: "Evil Dictator."**

**The Eds were trying to get back home when Ed typed in the wrong coordinates and they crash land into another crosstime reality where Nazz is an evil queen of the planet Earth! Will they survive?**


	8. Evil Dictator

**I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix

By: DoctorEd17

Multi-Episode 1: Crosstimes Episode 2: "Evil Dictator"

"So Double D, are we ready to go?" asked Eddy

"Yes we are." said Double D

The Eds entered the Retro Van. Double D sat down and looked at some screens.

"I'll need to do a reality check before we go." said Double D

"Huh?" asked Eddy

"I need to check and see which reality number we are in so I can put it in for the Point of Origin." said Double D

Meanwhile, Ed was in the drivers seat. He looked at the computer that controled the M.C.P.D. and grinned. He then pulled up a window and typed in some coordinates.

"I got it! The reality number is 284! For the Point of Origin we need to put in the number four!" said a excited Double D

"Got it Double D!" said Ed as he put in the number four

The screen now read 5927.4. Double D and Eddy noticed it and said "NO ED!"

But it was too late. Ed pressed enter. A vortex opened and pulled in the Retro Van. While in the vortex, Eddy began to yell at Ed.

"Ed you idiot!" said Eddy as he grabbed Ed out of the drivers seat and began to beat him up

After five minutes the vortex begin to shake the Retro Van. The Eds noticed it.

"Double D, What's happening?" asked Eddy as he stopped beating up Ed

"The vortex is becoming unstable!" said Double D

"How?" asked Eddy

We must be approaching our destination!" said Double D as he climbed into the drivers seat

Then the vortex vanished, revealing a futuristic city with silver buildings, holographic billboards, and flying cars.

"What the?" asked Eddy

"Cool." said Ed

"Impossible!" said Double D

They looked at the view for a few moments before a alarm went off.

"Double D, what is that?" asked Eddy over the loud alarm

"Guys?" said Ed

"What?" asked Eddy

Ed just pointed outside where we see two missiles heading straight for the Retro Van.

"Good Lord!" said Double D as he managed to dodge the missiles

"So the alarm was...?" asked Ed

"The 'Warning, We are under attack' alarm." said Double D

But then the two missiles changed course and headed towards the Retro Van again. Double D noticed it in time to dodge them again.

"Double D?" asked Eddy

"It seams that the missiles has a homing deivce." said Double D

"A what?" asked Ed

"The missiles can follow us until they hit us!" said Double D

"Dont we have shields?" asked Ed

"Remind me to install some when we get back!" said Double D

"Weapons?" asked Ed

"I forgot to put them back after the drones repaired them!" said Double D "Eddy?"

"On it!" said Eddy as he activated the Ultimatrix

He look around for a few moments before slamming the core. In Eddys place was Eye-Guy.

"Open the back windows! Eye'll blast them out of the sky!" said Eye-Guy

Double D pressed a button and the two back windows rolled down. Eye-Guy stuck his hands out of them (One hand per window) and began to fire his eye-beams at the missiles. At first he kept missing them as the missiles came closer. Then Eye-Guy fired an eye-beam and it hitted a missile!

"Got one!" said Eye-Guy as he blasted another eye-beam

But the other missile managed to hit the Retro Van and it begin to go down.

"May-day! May-day!" said Double D

"Eye-caramba!" said Eye-guy

"Let sing a song!" said a happy Ed

Then the Retro Van crashed into a old building.

...

"Groan!" said Double D as he woke up. He tried to moved but he couldn't! Double D was now wide awake.

Double D was in a metal chair with his hands strapped into the arms and his legs strapped were into the chair legs.

He looked around and saw Ed tied up the same way to his left and Eddy to his right.

"Ed! Eddy!" said Double D "Wake up!"

"Five more minutes mom." said a sleepy Eddy

"Eddy!" yelled Double D

"What?" asked Eddy who was wide awake now "Where are we? And why are we in these chairs?!"

"I don't know, ED! WAKE UP!" said Double D

Ed suddenly awake. "Hiya guys!" he said when he saw Eddy and Double D

"Well, Well, Well. Our guests are awake." said a voice that sounded like...

"Eddy?" asked Ed

Then someone stepped out of the shadows. The Eds were shocked at what they saw.

The guy looked like Eddy but his three hairs was combed back and he was wearing a general uniform with a monocle on his right eye.

"Hello my name is Ed!" said Ed

"Shut up!" said the other Eddy "Who are you? Are you clones? We're you sent by the Rebels?"

"The who?" asked Eddy

"The Rebels! The people who are giving us a bad time!" said the other Eddy

Then a door slide opened. Two people stepped inside.

The person on the left looked like Sarah. She was wearing a labcoat with glasses. Her hair is in a bun.

The person on the right looked like Ed. He's wearing a unifom similar to the other Eddy, but no stars or monocle.

"Dr. Sarah." said the other Eddy

"Sarah? A doctor? Bah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed Eddy until the other Eddy pointed a laser blaster at him

"If you know what's good for you, You'll shut up." said the other Eddy "Dr. Sarah, What is it?"

"General Eddy, I took some blood tests of our three guests and well you'll find this intersting..." said Dr. Sarah as she pulled out a square piece of glass and touch it

A bunch of data appered on it. General Eddy looked at it.

"Dr. Sarah, you know I can't read this kind of stuff. What is it." asked General Eddy

"The DNA matches you and Ed 100% on these two." said Dr. Sarah pointing at Ed and Eddy

"So? That just means they're clones. Right?" asked General Eddy

"No. Clones usually matches at least 60% to the original person. Never a 100. And the clones DNA usually breaks down on its own until they're a pile of goo." said Dr. Sarah

"So?" said a confused General Eddy

"Their DNA isn't breaking down. He's not just a copy of you, He is you." said Dr. Sarah

General Eddy was shocked "How that possible?"

Then he pointed his laser blaster at Double D. "You! Tell me how you got here!"

"Never!" said Double D

"Never?" asked General Eddy with sarcasm "Very well then."

He then went to the other Ed and said, "Colonel Ed! Tell the Queen we'll be going up to see her."

"Aye, Aye, General Eddy!" said Colonel Ed as he gave a salute

He then left the room. A few minutes later, We see General Eddy, Dr. Sarah, and the Eds (Still in the floating chairs) walking down a hallway to a big door. General Eddy took out a card and showed it to one of the two robots that's guarding the door.

"GENERAL EDDY: ACCESS GRANTED!" said the robot before it opened the door

The group then entered the room. The room was big with gold colored floors and walls, purple curtains, and windows with a view of the city. Then the Eds look in the front of the room where there was a throne and sitting on the throne was...

"Your Highness..." said General Eddy as he and Dr. Sarah bowed to...

"Nazz?" said all three Eds at once

Indeed it was. Nazz was the Queen. She is wearing a black long dress with a sliver amulet. Her hair is in a long ponytail with a tiara on it.

"Thats 'Queen Nazz' you three...!" said General Eddy

"Why did you bring these prisoners here?" asked Queen Nazz

"Dr. Sarah?" asked General Eddy

"Two of these prisoners DNA matches General Eddy and Colonel Ed by 100%." said Dr. Sarah as she pointed to Ed and Eddy who was trying to activate the Ultimatrix

"Impossible!" said Queen Nazz

"That's what I thought at first... I even did the scans three times before I believed it myself." said Dr. Sarah

Queen Nazz then got up from the throne and walked to Double D.

"How... is... it... possible?" Queen Nazz asked Double D

Double D was now scared.

"You'll tell me where you came from. Or else!" said Queen Nazz

No response.

"Very well, General Eddy!" said Queen Nazz

"Yes?" asked General Eddy

"Take these people to the coal mines. A few days of work should make them more cooperative." said Queen Nazz

"Yes, Ma'am!" said General Eddy

While Ed and Double D were looking scared, Eddy was able to activate the Ultimatrix and selected Big Chill. Eddy then turned his hand and slammed the core.

Queen Nazz, Dr. Sarah, General Eddy, and Colonel Ed had to shield their eyes from the green flash. When it died down, they were surprised. In Eddys place was Big Chill. He went intangible and flyed out of his seat.

"Robots!" said General Eddy

The robots raised their arms and fired lasers from them. They just went through him. He then took a deep breath and exhale ice. Everyone was frozen but Ed and Double D. Big Chill then undid Eds bounds.

"Thank you." said Ed

He was about to undo Double Ds bounds when the frozen robots broke the ice between themselves and the Queen.

"Get them!" said Queen Nazz

Guys run!" said Double D

"But..." said Ed

"I'll be alright, Eddy you dont have time to undo the straps. Grab Ed and go!" said Double D

"Ed?" asked Big Chill

"GO!" said Double D

So Big Chill Grabbed Ed by the arms, phased through the wall, and flyed out of there.

...

Big Chill and Ed flew until they reached the outskirts of the city. The outskirts are nothing but old, ruined, and broken down buildings. Big Chill landed and changed back to Eddy. Ed was panicing.

"Eddy! We need to rescue Double D!" said Ed

"I know that Ed!" said Eddy "But we can't do anything until we find the Retro Van!"

"Why?" asked Ed

"Ed, without the Retro Van we can't leave this world. Let alone rescue Double D." said Eddy

"Oh." said Ed

"Now we better move before... What was that?!" asked Eddy as he noticed a sound

Ed and Eddy were scared. Eddy tried to go alien but the Ultimatrix was still charging.

Then all of a sudden Eddy and Ed were hit by tranquillizer darts. While Eddy was knocked out instantly by one dart, It took seven to knock out Ed.

...

Meanwhile, Double D was in a lab with some sort of helmet with goggles on his head. Dr. Sarah was typing some things on a piece of glass. Queen Nazz, General Eddy and Colonel Ed were watching from an observation room.

"Now Double D, before we get started. Do you have any questions?" asked Dr. Sarah

"Just one... WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME!" asked Double D

"We're going to read your memories and find out what you know." said Dr. Sarah

"WHAT?!" asked Double D as Dr. Sarah flipped a switch

Double D watched in horror as his memories were on display to these people.

Queen Nazz and General Eddy were shocked at what they saw. General Eddy knew that this was not the way on how they met when he saw one of the memories. Queen Nazz saw that she was not even in charge of the world. All three of them were surprised on where the memories took place.

"Impossible, How?" thought General Eddy

Colonel Ed was amazed at this. He even smiled at the memories of the Eds just having fun.

Then it came to the point where Eddy showed Double D the Ultimatrix. Then all of the tranformations that Double D knows. And now...

"What the?" asked Dr. Sarah

It now showed the Crosstime Viewer.

_"It my new Crosstime-Viewer. It's design to view the other Crosstime worlds." said Double D_

Then it showed the Crosstime Viewer pulling the Retro Van in. Then the screen turned off.

"Very well, Dr. Sarah, Try to get the plans of the viewer from him." said Queen Nazz

"Queen Nazz?" asked Dr. Sarah

"If we had a device like that, we can rule all of the earths." said Queen Nazz

"I'll try, but it'll take some deep hacking to reveal the plans. And Deep Hacking might damage his brain." said Dr. Sarah

Double D was now panicing.

"Brain damage?! I will not let you!" said Double D as he struggled against his bonds

"Quiet! Dr. Sarah, do it." said Queen Nazz

Then She, General Eddy, and Colonel Ed left the room. Colonel Ed was deep in thought

...

"Groan! What happened?" asked Eddy as he was beginning to wake up

He then noticed the he and Ed were tied up together, back to back in wooden chairs in a dark room with only one light source coming from a lamp above them.

"What the? Where are we? Ed, Wake up!" said Eddy

Ed woke up, looked at Eddy and said, "Hiya ,Eddy!"

"I see you're awake General Eddy." said a Voice

"Then someone stepped out of the shadows. He looked like Kevin, but had a scar on his left cheek. He is wearing a black shirt, Camo cargo pants, and brown boots. He is not wearing a hat.

"Kevin?" asked Eddy nervously

"That's Lt. Kevin to you." said a Voice as he stepped out of the shadows

He looked like Jimmy. He's wearing the same type of clothing Kevins wearing, but with a brown sash.

"Jimmy?" asked Ed

"Now then..." said Lt. Kevin "Why did you come here? To surrender?"

"Oh for... I AM NOT GENERAL EDDY!" yelled Eddy

"Oh really... Then you're a clone!" said Kevin holding a fist at Eddys face

"I'm not that either! Look, me and Ed came from another world!" said Eddy

"Do you expect me to believe that?" said Kevin "We are going to..."

"Lt. Kevin!" said another voice as a door opened

"Oh for... What?" asked Kevin

The third guy looked like Double D. He is wearing his usual attire with a lab coat.

"Double D?" asked Eddy

"Dr. D?" asked Jimmy

"Lt. Kevin, before you beat them up. I have something to tell you." said Dr. D

"What is it?" asked Lt. Kevin

"Did these people say they came from another world?" asked Dr. D

"Yes, But they're lying. Aren't they?" asked Lt. Kevin

"I looked at their DNA Johnny sent me and well... You're not going to believe this." said Dr. D

"Get on with it!" said Lt. Kevin

"Well, it matched General Eddy and Colonel Ed by 100%." said Dr. D

"But that's impossible!" said Jimmy

"That's what I thought at first. I even did the scan three times to make sure. Lt. Kevin, they're not copies, they are them!" said Dr. D

"So we got the good General tied up." said a grinning Lt. Kevin

"Not quite. The General is still at the palace." said Dr. D "I think they're from a crosstime reality."

Lt. Kevin and Jimmy were shocked.

"Like that machine you were trying to make in your spare time?" asked Jimmy

"Yes." said Dr. D

"But how?" asked Kevin

"Well why don't we ask them?" asked Dr. D

"Fine. Private Jimmy untie them." said Lt. Kevin

Private Jimmy did. Once they were untied, Lt. Kevin said to Eddy, "One wrong move and you'll regret it. Understand?"

"Yes." said Eddy

"Good, follow us." said Lt. Kevin

So they did. After a long walk down a hallway, they were in a room with a big monitor and a table with ten chairs. Lt. Kevin motioned them to sit and they did. Once he sat down himself, He said, "So how did you get here?"

So Eddy told him about the Viewer and the malfunction. Then he told them about the the other world they went to.

"Eddy, how did your Double D get the viewer to work?" asked Dr. D "I been trying to get it to work for months."

"Double D didn't. Ed typed in a world and it worked." said Eddy

"Ed, What did you type?" asked Dr. D

"6749... No, No, Wait! 4827..." said a thinking Ed

"284!" said Eddy

".2!" said Ed

"What?" asked Eddy

"I remembered what I forgotten!" said Ed "284.2!"

"Wait, Dr. D. When you were testing your viewer did it work until you put in the Point of Origin?" asked Eddy

"Why yes." said Dr. D

"And did you put in the number one for the Point of Origin?" asked Eddy

"Yes..." asked a confused Dr. D

"What's your point?" asked Lt. Kevin

"I'm saying you put in the... Dr. D can you show me your viewer?" asked Eddy

"Lt. Kevin?" asked Dr. D

"Go ahead." said Lt. Kevin

We see the group once again walking down another hallway. Then we then see two doors opening to see the Crosstime Viewer. It looked just like the Viewer at home.

"Eddy?" asked Dr. D

"Where are the controls?" asked Eddy

"Right here." said Dr. D pointing to a computer that looked old

"May I use it?" asked Eddy

"Sure." said Dr. D

Eddy sat down and typed in a few numbers. Once he pressed enter, he got up and walked back to the group.

"But I thought the Viewer takes a lot of power." said Ed

"It does but not enough to alert the empire." said Dr. D

"Chevron 1 encoded." said Jimmy as the number 5 was entered

"Chevron 2 encoded." said Jimmy as the number 4 was entered

"Chevron 3 encoded." said Jimmy as the number 2 was entered

"Last code." said Dr. D it'll just shut down

"Chevron 4 locked." said Jimmy as the number .7 was entered

"Seven? But what does that...?" asked Dr. D

All of a sudden a portal opened sparks flying everywhere. The group looked at Eddy.

"Ed gave me the clue." said Eddy "And the fact that the number Ed putted in was 5927."

"But that means we are not the Prime Timeline." said Dr. D

...

Back at the empire we see May wearing secretary clothes running to the throne room. She runs in saying, "Queen Nazz! General Eddy! I have news."

"This better we good." said Queen Nazz

"The power grid intake spiked up a few seconds ago. And we know where its coming from." May said as she showed them the coordinates

General Eddy looked at the coordinates for a few seconds before grinning.

"Queen Nazz, I believe we just found the Rebel Base." said General Eddy

"How can you be so sure?" asked Queen Nazz

"The coordinates goes to the outskirts of the city. Permission to take a couple hundred Robots to capture them?" asked General Eddy

"Permission Granted." said Queen Nazz

...

Back at the Rebel Base, We see the group staring in awe at the actvated Viewer. Until...

"Lt. Kevin! Lt. Kevin!" said Johnny (He is wearing the same thing as Jimmy but his sash is black.)

"Whats the word, Johnny?" asked Lt. Kevin

"General Eddy and a couple hundred Robots are heading straight for us. We been found!" said Johnny

"How?" asked Lt. Kevin

"Oh Dear that final Chevron must've took more then I thought." said Dr. D

"What?!" asked Lt. Kevin

"The keeping the thing on must take a lot more power then dialing some numbers." said Dr. D

"Turn off the viewer!" said Lt. Kevin

Dr. D did

"How long do we got?" asked Lt. Kevin

"About 5 minutes... What's that Plank?" asked Johnny holding Plank to his ear "Make that 10 minutes. Plank reminded me about that bridge being out."

"Not enough time to evacuate..." said Lt. Kevin before he went to a loud speaker and pressed a button "Private Marie and S.C. Rolf, come to the control room now!"

A few seconds later S.C. (Second in Command) Rolf and Private Marie were in the control room.

Private Marie is wearing the same kind of clothing as Jimmy. S.C. Rolf is wearing Camo cargo pants, Green sash and headband. But no shirt.

"S.C. Rolf, reporting for... What's he doing here?" asked S.C. Rolf looking at Eddy with rage

Then S.C. Rolfs face was close to Eddys face.

"You have a lot of nerve comeing here, General Eddy!" said S.C. Rolf

"Save your anger, Rolf. That is not General Eddy. He's his alternative counterpart." said Lt. Kevin "General Eddy is comeing here right now!"

"What? How? This Fort is as undetectable as Victor on bath night." said S.C. Rolf

"Not important, We need to defend this Fort now! General Eddy will be here in 10..." said Lt. Kevin

"7 Now." said Johnny

"Seven minutes!" said Lt. Kevin

"We will do what we must! Come Kanker sister. We must prepare!" said S.C. Rolf

He and Private Marie left.

"Kevin..." said Eddy

"What?" asked Lt. Kevin

"What do you want us to do?" asked Eddy

"I want you to stay out of our way!" said Lt. Kevin as he begin to leave

Then Eddy said, " Back where I come from I was nothing but a loser. And guess what, we are not the Prime Timeline either! What to know why? Because of this..." said Eddy holding up his Ultimatrix "I am becoming a hero! And I am not the Eddy in this world and we want and will help you whatever you like it or not!"

Lt. Kevin looked at Eddy for a moment before saying, "What can you do to help us?"

"Me and Ed might be able to slow them down long enough for your people to evacuate the Fort." said Eddy

"How?" asked Lt. Kevin

"I have this..." said Eddy holding up the Ultimatrix "And if you give Ed a weapon we might be able to help you a lot."

"Really?" asked Lt. Kevin

"Yes." said Eddy

"Dr. D, find Ed a weapon." said Lt. Kevin

"Yes, sur!" said Dr. D

After he left the room Lt. Kevin said, "You know, If this works, This might be the last time we see other."

"I know..." said Eddy

"You are not much of a dork after all." said Lt. Kevin

"Thanks." said Eddy

Then Dr. D, returned with a weapon. The weapon looked like a basic blaster you hold with one hand.

"Now Ed, this blaster is small but strong. Be careful. OK?" asked Dr. D

"Got it!" said Ed as he accidently blasted a hole in the ceiling with it

"Ed..." said Dr. D

...

We go a mile outside of the fort where see General Eddy and the robots heading to the fort. Once they are under a cliff, We go up to see Ed and Eddy.

"Ready Ed?" asked Eddy

"Yes." said Ed

Eddy then activated the Ultimatrix and slammed the core. After the flash of green light we see a Red, muscular, four-armed alien with a mustache. He is wearing a black and green tank top, black fingerless gloves with green cuffs, black pants and a green and white belt where the Ultimatrix symbol was.

"Hey 'General'!" yelled Eddy

General Eddy looked up surprised.

"Get ready for a taste of 'Four Arms'!" said Four Arms right before he jumped off and began to punch some robots. One of them landed on General Eddy and knocked him out.

"And his sidekick Ed!" said Ed as he jumped off and fired a couple of lasers at some robots

Four Arms uppercut a robot. Then he punched a couple of robots, while Ed just blasted some lasers at them. The robots tried to fight back, but it was no use.

...

**Back at the palace:**

Double D was screaming in agony as Dr. Sarah deep hacked his brain for the plans to the Viewer.

"Almost done... " Dr. Sarah said to herself

The screen showed that Double Ds brainpower and willpower (Double D was resisting the hacking) was close to breaking down and giving Dr. Sarah the plans when all of a sudden a hand hit Dr. Sarah on the shoulder knocking her out. Then it pressed a button canceling the Deep Hacking. Double D looked to the side to see it was Colonel Ed.

"Ed?" asked Double D as Colonel Ed removed the straps from him

"I was a fool." said Colonel Ed

"What?" asked Double D

"I joined Queen Nazz because I wanted to be close to my friend and Baby sister. When Dr. D decided to join the Rebels. I thought he was making the wrong choice. But when I saw the the memories of all of you. I knew I made the wrong choice. So I'm chosing the right side." said Colonel Ed

"Great." said Double D

"Can you walk?" asked Colorel Ed

"I think so..." said Double D as he stood up

"The effects of the deep hacking will wear off in a few minutes. Now lets get out of here." said Colonel Ed

So they left the lab.

...

Ed and Four Arms were doing great. They managed to destroy half of the robots. But then General Eddy woke up and saw the duo destroying the robots.

"I'll need something a little stronger then Basic 5 Robots." said General Eddy before he pressed a button on his watch "Queen Nazz, I'm outguned. I need permission to use the Battle 9 suit."

"Go ahead." said Queen Nazz voice

Four Arms and Ed were fighting the robots.

"Eddy?" asked Ed

"What?" asked Four Arms

Do you think this is getting too easy?" asked Ed

"Come to think of it, Yes it is." said Four Arms right before the robots shutted down

"What the?" asked Four Arms

"They shutted down because I don't need them now!" said General Eddys voice that sounded louder

Ed and Four Arms looked up to see General Eddy in a type of battle suit. The suit is silver with rocket boots, cannons on top of the gloves, and a helmet that goes around his head but his face. A orange visor was over his eyes.

Ed fired some lasers. But General Eddy held up his hand and a force field emitted from it which absorbed the laser. Then he fired a bigger laser at Ed which made him fly before landing knocked out.

"Hey! No one hurts Ed but me! And I don't mean you!" said Four Arms as he jumped and punched General Eddy out of the sky

General Eddy landed on the hard ground. Then Four Arms landed on him and repeatly punched him until a big laser was shot at him. The laser was enough to knock him out to the point where he changed back into Eddy. General Eddy grinned evily. Then he activated the robots and said, "Two of you will carry them back to the palace. The rest of you will move to the Rebel base. Once you get there, Call me."

...

Double D and Colonel Ed were walking down a hallway to a door. Colonel Ed opened it and stuck his head in.

"All clear!" said Colonel Ed

"What do you want to show me?" asked Double D before he got inside

It was the Retro Van.

"We kept your ship. We were going to look in it." said Colonel Ed as Double D looked in the hood

"Everything is in... OH-NO!" said Double D

"What is it?" asked Colonel Ed

"The M.C.P.D. is gone!" said Double D

"The what?" asked Colonel Ed

"The Miniature Crosstime Portal Device! Without it we can't leave!" said Double D

"Wait, Now I remember! The M.C.P.D. was the first thing taken from the ship. It was making a power intake of 1.5 Gigawalts per second. It was installed in General Eddys Battle 9 suit as a new power source." said Colonel Ed

"You can't do that! The M.C.P.D. was not ment to be used as a power source. Even for a weapon! According to my calulations, If the M.C.P.D. is not removed from the suit and turned off by midnight. It'll blow up and destroy this Reality!" said Double D

Colonel Ed then said, "What do we do now?"

"Where's General Eddy?" asked Double D

As if on cue a loudspeaker turned on...

"ATTENTION PEOPLE, THIS IS YOUR QUEEN SPEAKING. WE HAVE RECAPTURED THE TWO PRISONERS. ALL HAIL THE QUEEN! THAT IS ALL." said the loudspeaker

"Recaptured? Oh no! Ed! Where would they take them?" asked Double D

Colonel Ed looked blank for a moment before saying, "They would take them to Level 10."

"What's there?" asked Double D

"It is used to punish escaped and recapured prisoners." said Colonel Ed

"Dare I ask, how?" asked Double D

"They make the prisoners fight General Eddy to the death." said Colonel Ed with sorrow

"WHAT?!" asked Double D

"The prisoners are given weak or no weapons while General Eddy uses the best weapons they have. Which in this case is the Battle 9 suit." said General Ed

"We have to save them!" said Double D

"How?" asked Colonel Ed

Double D looked at the Retro Van and said, "I have a plan."

...

"Groan!" said Eddy as he got up

He saw he was in a large dark room. By large I mean really large. Big enough to be a fighting stadium. Beside him was a sleeping Ed.

"Ed, wake up!" said Eddy

Ed woke up, "Yes?" then Ed looked at the room, "Where are we?"

"I don't know." said Eddy

Eddy looked at his Ultimatrix and tried to use it but...

"RECALIBRATION IN PROCESS, PLEASE STAND BY." said the Ultimatrix in Eddys voice as the hourglass symbol turned blue

"Recalibration? What is that?" asked Eddy, Then he looked at Ed, "Sorry lumpy, looks like we are on our own."

"You bet you are!" said a voice that sounded like...

"Eddy?" asked Ed

"I didn't say anything." said Eddy

"I did!" said General Eddy as the lights came on

They were in a stadium!

"What do you want?" asked Eddy

"Simple really, You have to fight me. To the death!" said General Eddy

"What?!" asked Eddy

"Chose your weapons..." said General Eddy as a wall of weapons came out of the floor

So they did. Ed chose a hand blaster and Eddy chose...

"I'll use this..." said Eddy holding the Ultimatrix which was still blue

"Fine, Can we get this over with? I need to get to a war meeting in 2 hours." said General Eddy

"Yes." said Eddy

Then General Eddy was equiped in his Battle 9 suit.

"Wait, that's not fair!" said Eddy

"Life isn't fair." said General Eddy before he laughed like a manic

"Are you ready?" said a loudspeaker "Get set." "GO!"

Ed fired the hand blaster while Eddy tried to get the Ultimatrix working.

"RECALIBRATION IN PROCESS, PLEASE STAND BY." said the Ultimatrix

"Augh!" said Eddy

The lasers Ed fired was absorbed by the shields.

"Run!" said Eddy

So they did. As they were running General Eddy laughed in joy.

"What do we do now, Eddy?" asked Ed as he fired a couple of lasers only to be absorbed

"I don't know!" said Eddy

Then something crashed through a wall. It was the Retro Van.

"We're saved!" said Ed

Eddy smiled.

General Eddy looked at the Retro Van which contained Double D and...

"Colonel Ed?" asked General Eddy

"Not anymore!" said the other Ed as he pressed a button and a missle fired out of the Van.

It hitted General Eddy and blowed up on him. He landed on the ground and pieces of the ceiling fell on him.

"Good job Double D, Now lets go! And I thought you said you forgot to put back the weapons?" asked Eddy

"The Missles were installed by this Ed and we can't leave yet." said Double D

"Why not?" asked Eddy

"Because General Eddy has the M.C.P.D.! He is using it as a power source for his armor! If the M.C.P.D. is not removed from the suit and turned off in 30 minutes. It'll blow up and destroy this Reality!" said Double D

"What?!" asked a panicing Eddy

"We are not one for this world!" said Ed

"Eddy! Can't you do something?" asked Double D "Go alien!"

"I can't! Something is wrong with the Ultimatrix!" said Eddy as he held it up for Double D to see

Then a fist came out of the pile and General Eddy was mad.

"Now I'm mad!" said General Eddy before he blasted the Retro Van

"Double D!" said Ed

"The other Ed!" said Eddy

"Eddy..." said a voice comming from the Ultimatrix

"Huh?" asked Eddy as he held it up to his face

"Eddy... You don't know who I am. But I know you. And you have great potential. But you can't do it with the Ultimatrix like this. So..." said the voice

The Ultimatrix then changed its look to look like the new Omnitrix.

"It is now adjusted for your use." said the voice

Then the learning funtion activated. But this time it didn't hurt Eddy. Once it was done Eddy smiled.

General Eddy was blasting the Retro Van when...

"Hey!" said Eddy

General Eddy looked towards Eddys direction.

"What can you do?" asked General Eddy

"This..." said Eddy as he activated the Ultimatrix, At first he was confused by the new controls. But he gotton what he wanted.

"(Speaking in Spainish Cannot Translate)" said Rath

"I don't know what you said, but you're going down!" said General Eddy as he ran towards Rath

Rath then jumped at General Eddy, grabbed both of his hands and said, "(Speaking in Spainish Cannot Translate)"

General Eddy throwed Rath at a wall and said, "You can't beat me. I'm stronger then you!"

Rath got up and said, "(Speaking in Spainish Cannot Translate)" then he tapped the Ultimatrix symbol.

In Raths place was a larger alien. He had dark pink skin and white fur with green stripes. He is covered by fur everywhere except his feet, hand, chest, neck and most of his lower jaw. He now has two giant claws on his hands and smaller ones on his fingers and toes. He is wearing black shorts, a spiked belt, and a green coat with green eyes and four fangs. The now spiked Ultimatrix symbol is now on his chest.

Double D and the two Eds looked at Eddy with well... confusement.

General Eddy laughed. "You think that can beat me?"

"Eddy, If I were you I rethink your situation." said Ultimate Rath

"Why's that?" asked General Eddy

"Because now I'm Ultimazed." said Ultimate Rath

Then he charged at General Eddy and punched him. General Eddy was expecting the punch. But he was not expecting the punch to be hard enough to damage his armor. So he activated the force field.

"Come and get me now!" said General Eddy

So Rath did. He used his claws to penetrate the shield and the chest armor. Then he grabbed the M.C.P.D. out of it.

Double D and the two Eds just came out of the Retro Van to see Ultimate Rath fighting General Eddy and winning. Ultimate Rath noticed them.

"Double D! Catch!" said Ultimate Rath as he tossed the really blue glowing M.C.P.D. at him

Double D catch it and sat it down. He looked at it before pressing a few buttons. The M.C.P.D shutted down and stopped glowing.

"Whew!" said Double D as he rubbed the sweat from his forehead

General Eddy was shocked. His new Battle 9 suit was supposed to be close to indestructible. But was defeated so easily. He tried to moved but without power for is suit, he can't. Then Ultimate Rath grabbed General Eddy by the neck. But not stangleing him.

"Wanna give up now?" asked Ultimate Rath

"I... surender." said General Eddy

Ultimate Rath droped him and walked to Double D and the two Eds.

"Double D..." said Ultimate Rath before changeing back to Rath then Eddy "How are you feeling?"

"I'm Fine Eddy. Thank you." said Double D

"Eds?" asked Eddy

"We are fine!" said the two Ed at the same time

"The M.C.P.D. is now reseting. We should be able to use it in about 2 minutes." said Double D

"Great!" said Eddy

Then they looked at the former colonel Ed. He looked sad.

"Ed?" asked Double D

"I helped you. But I have nowhere to go. When they find out I'll be done for." said the other Ed

The Eds looked at each other and knew they agreed with each other on this.

"Ed." said Double D

The other Ed looked at them.

"Do you want to stay in our reality until this blows over?" asked Eddy

The other Ed smlied.

"Now should we get out of here now?" asked Eddy

"We shall." said Double D

After a quick fix and a reinstallment of the M.C.P.D. The four Eds were off.

"We only have enough power for one more trip. So I'm dialing home." said Double D

He pressed 1.7 into the computer before Eddy and Ed said, "NOOOOO!"

But it was too late and they went into the vortex.

"What?" asked Double D

"Double D, We are not the prime time line!" said Eddy

"How can you say that? Do you have any proof?" asked Double D

"Do you want to know why the Viewer did not work at first? It's because you did not put in the Point of Origin for our time line! Ed only made it work because he put in .2 for the Point of Origin!" said Eddy

"Oh-Dear!" said Double D as the four Eds looked at the Vortex

...

At the palace, Dr. Sarah was healing and geting General Eddy out of the suit. Queen Nazz was watching.

"Doctor! You said the suit would make me indestructible! But I was defeated by ME!" said a very angry General Eddy

"My experts are working on the Battle 10 suit now and you and Queen Nazz want to see this." said Dr. Sarah as she turned on the stadiums cameras.

She skipped to the part where Rath went ultimate.

"I noticed that his 'Ultimatrix' has some sort of evolutionary function." said Dr. Sarah

"A what?" asked General Eddy

"This function from what we can tell can Hyper-Evolve the creatures." said Dr. Sarah "We'll have a hard time with them."

Just then Lee came in.

"Private Lee?" asked General Eddy

"We found something in the Rebel base." said Lee

"The Rebels?" asked General Eddy

"No, This." said Lee as she turn on a another camera to the main testing room.

It was Dr. Ds Viewer.

"Soon Everyone. Even the traitor will pay." said Queen Nazz

**A/N: No I cant. The Omnitrixes exist in the Ben 10 universes. Not the Ed, Edd, N, Eddy Universes.**

**Next. Multi-Episode 1: Episode 3: Prime**

**The four Eds go to the prime time line.**


	9. Prime

**I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10.**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix

By: DoctorEd17

Multi-Episode 1: Crosstimes Final Episode: "Prime"

**Previously on "Eddy and the Ultimatrix."...**

"Eddy, how did your Double D get the viewer to work?" asked Dr. D "I been trying to get it to work for months."

"Double D didn't. Ed typed in a world and it worked." said Eddy

"Ed, What did you type?" asked Dr. D

"6749... No, No, Wait! 4827..." said a thinking Ed

"284!" said Eddy

".2!" said Ed

"What?" asked Eddy

"I remembered what I forgotten!" said Ed "284.2!"

"Wait, Dr. D. When you were testing your viewer did it work until you put in the Point of Origin?" asked Eddy

"Why yes." said Dr. D

"And did you put in the number one for the Point of Origin?" asked Eddy

**...**

"We only have enough power for one more trip. So I'm dialing home." said Double D

He pressed 1.7 into the computer before Eddy and Ed said, "NOOOOO!"

But it was too late and they went into the vortex.

"What?" asked Double D

"Double D, We are not the prime time line!" said Eddy

"How can you say that? Do you have any proof?" asked Double D

"Do you want to know why the Viewer did not work at first? It's because you did not put in the Point of Origin for our time line! Ed only made it work because he put in .2 for the Point of Origin!" said Eddy

"Oh-Dear!" said Double D as the four Eds looked at the Vortex

**And now for the Conclusion:**

We begin where we left off... The four Eds looking at the Vortex taking them to another world.

"Double D?" asked Ed

"Yes Ed" asked Double D

"Where are we going?" asked Ed

"I don't know Ed. The Viewer didn't work because I put in the wrong Point of Origin. WE DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING!" said Double D

"Calm down Double D..." said Eddy

"Calm down? Calm down? We're lost in the Crosstime worlds!" said Double D

"DOUBLE D! CALM DOWN!" said the other Ed

Double D did. "Sorry."

"Don't we have some sort of map of the worlds we can use?" asked Eddy

Double D looked blanked, "I'm so stupid sometimes." he mumbled

Then he walked to a computer and typed in some stuff. Then a map showed up on a screen.

"Let's see... Cross here... Add 10... Ah-ha!" said Double D

"Did you find our world?" asked Eddy who was doing something with the Ultimatrix while waiting

"Yes, Our number is 2." said Double D

"2 what?" asked the other Ed

"Just 2. We are really close to the prime time line so we don't need much power." said Double D "Eddy, what are you doing?"

Eddy turned around. "I'm trying to set the Ultimatrix back to it's previous look. The new controls aren't going to work for me." he said

Then the Ultimatrix glowed again and it recalibrated back to it's original look.

"That's better..." said Eddy

Then the Retro Van began to shake.

"Here we go." said Double D

...

We go ahead to the Prime time line where we see the kids (Plus the Eds, Minus Johnny &amp; Plank) at the lake.

This is the time line where the "Big picture show" did happened and the Kids are now the Eds friends. Even Kevin and Eddy are getting along well. Eddy had desided not to scam people ever again after what happened. Eddy knew he needed money so he asked his parants for an allowance. They said yes as long as he did some chores around here and Eddy had never been happier. Sarah had now stopped yelling and tattle-telling on Ed and everything was good.

Except the part where Johnny and Plank are now the new dorks. Because he and Plank showed up late at that Amusement Park (I forgot how to spell the name of it) and beat up the Eds when the rest had already forgave them, they gotton hurt by the kids and they left without him. When they got back they went to the Melon Cave and made the Switch from "Caption Melonhead and Splinter" to "The Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard." They been plotting their revenge against the Kids ever since.

Back to the lake. The Kids were having fun. Kevin was floating in a tube, Rolf was making hotdogs, Sarah and Jimmy were making sand castles, Nazz and Double D were swimming, and Ed and Eddy were looking for treasure in the sand.

"Isn't this fun Double D?" asked Prime Nazz

"Yes it is." said Prime Double D

"The wieners are ready." said Prime Rolf

"Yum!" said Prime Ed

"I'm starving!" said Prime Eddy

Prime Nazz, Double D and Kevin got out of the water. And just in time too. All of a sudden a blue vortex opened right above the lake. The Prime kids looked up in amazement.

"Wow!" said Prime Kevin

"Double D, Got any idea what it is?" asked Prime Eddy

"It's a portal to another world!" said Prime Ed

"I don't think so Ed. I think it's a trick in the light." said Prime Double D

Then something came out of the vortex. It looked like...

"The Retro Van?" asked Prime Eddy as he tried to see

"But... It's not possible!" said Prime Double D

Then the object took a nose dive and crashed onto the lake.

...

Meanwhile the four Eds just crashed into the lake.

"How much air do we have left?" asked other Ed

"At least 5 minutes." said Double D

"Can't you fly out of here?" asked Eddy

"We're out of power! So no we cant." said Double D

"What do we do?" asked Ed

"Someone's gonna have to go outside and pull us out." said Double D

"Who?" asked Ed

The three Eds looked at Eddy.

"Alright." said Eddy as he activated his Ultimatrix and then he slamed the core. In Eddys place was...

"Swampfire?" asked Swampfire "He'll have to do."

...

The Prime kids were looking at the lake as the vortex closed. Once it was closed, they were talking about what to do next when all of a sudden a plant-like creature came out of the lake pulling somthing.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" asked Prime Jimmy

"Get away, Mutant!" said Prime Ed as he ran toward Swampfire

"Mutant?" asked Swampfire as Prime Ed tackled him

Once he was on the ground, Prime Ed punched him. He did it until Swampfire used his super-strength to grab Prime Eds hands, pushed him off of him, and threw him. Once he landed Swampfire used his plant powers to wrap Prime Ed in some vines. Once he was wrapped, Swampfire ran back and continued to pull the thing out of the lake.

"What's it pulling?" asked Prime Eddy

"It looks like the Retro Van we used to hang out." said Prime Double D

"Didn't it get crushed three weeks ago?" asked Eddy

"Yes." said Double D

Then once Swampfire pulled the Retro Van out of the lake, he opened the door letting Double D, The two Eds, and a lot of water out of the Van.

Prime Double D walked toward Double D. Then they looked closely at each other.

"Who are you?" asked Prime Double D

"I'm you." said Double D

"How is even possible?" asked Prime Double D

Once Prime Ed gotton free he looked at the two Eds.

"Cool!" said all three Eds

"You do know about the crosstime theory?" asked Double D

"Yes..." said a confused Prime Double D

"I builted a device that can look at other crosstime worlds." said Double D

"How?" asked Prime Double D

"Don't you have a lab with the finest and latest equipment?" asked Double D

"No." said Double D

"Well I do." said Double D

"But how did you get it?" asked Prime Double D

"My parents payed for them." said Double D

"But I asked them and they said no." said Prime Double D

"My parents said yes!" said Double D

"That's probability one of the things that separates your reality from mine." said Prime Double D

"Hey Double Ds!" said Prime Eddy "Would you explain the two Eds and the plant-thing?"

"Yes, We came across a reality that was ruled by ruled by Nazz." said Double D

"Nazz?" asked Kevin

"Me?" asked Prime Nazz

"Yes, and you were evil. We were luckly to escape." said Ed

"You see the Ed in the uniform was working for Nazz and he betrayed her to help us. He had nowhere to go so we offered him to come with us and well he did." said Double D

"And the Plant?" asked Prime Kevin

Then Swampfire touched the Ultimatrix symbol and he changed back into Eddy.

"What the? You're... You're... ME!" asked Prime Eddy

"Yep!" said Eddy

"How?" asked Prime Eddy

Eddy held up the Ultimatrix, "It's called the Ultimatrix. It gives me access to 18 different aliens."

"Cool!" said Prime Ed

"Did you build it?" asked Prime Double D

"No, Eddy found it. It's beyond my knowledge." said Double D

Then the Retro Van begin to glow and the lights turned on.

"Double D?" asked Ed

"The Retro Van is recharged. Time to go." said Double D

"Aww!" said the three Eds

"Why?" asked Eddy

"Can't you stay?" asked Prime Kevin

"I'm sorry." said Double D as he and the three Eds walked into the Retro Van

"Good-Bye." said the four Eds as the door closed then the Retro Van begin to fly up.

Then a vortex opened and the Retro Van went in it.

Then it goes black.

**A/N: Sorry it was short. I was getting bored to the point where I was going to give up writing this story and I did not know how to make this good to read. Sorry.**

**Anyway this is the end of the "Crosstimes" story I hoped you liked it.**

**NEXT: Episode 6: "Blitzwolfer"**

**Eddy unlocked a 19th alien. A werewolf. Unfortunately Rolf is hunting him down thinking he's the wolf who ate his sheep. And know whats worse? The Ultimatrix malfunctioned where Eddy can't change back...**


	10. Blitzwolfer

**Well here we are. Another episode. I desided to add a 19th alien onto Eddys Ultimatrix.**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix:

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 6: "Blitzwolfer"

We see Eddy on his front porch bored. He is bored because rest of the gang is busy. Ed was babysitting Sarah and Jimmy. Double D was making the other Ed at home. After they gotten back the other Ed was amazed at the the Eds world. Double D gave the other Ed a tour of the building. After that they gave him new clothes. The other Ed wearing the same type of clothing as Ed but his shirt is yellow and white. He is staying in a big closet until they figure out what to do with him.

Eddy was sitting there bored until Rolf passed by him. He was being followed by two sheeps.

"Howdy, Small Ed-boy." said Rolf

"What are you doing with sheep?" asked Eddy

Rolf looked into space like he was experience a flashback before saying, "Remember when Rolf attack Half-Wit Ed-boy?" asked Rolf

"Don't remind me." said Eddy

"Well Rolf attacked him because he was wearing the symbol of my archenemy. The Wolf!" said Rolf

"The who?" asked Eddy

"The Wolf attacked Rolfs sheep and ate them." said Rolf

"Whats this got to do with 'The Wolf'?" asked Eddy saying the last two words in a pretend scared kind of way

"According to the loudspeaker of news, The Wolf has come the the Cul-de-sac. Now if you excuse Rolf, Rolf has to keep the sheep safe then Rolf'll hunt down the beast." said Rolf before he ran off

"Well maybe I'll take a walk in the woods." thought Eddy as he stood up

...

We now see Eddy walking in the woods. He was still bored out of his mind. But then the Ultimatrix begin to spark a little.

"What the?" asked Eddy as he held up the Ultimatrix to his face

It's been acting weird since they got back from the Crosstime worlds. One time when Eddy used it to practice. He wanted Big Chill, but instead he gotten Goop. After practice Double D promised Eddy he look at the Ultimatrix sometime. But until then Eddy was told not to use it.

Back to the problem. The Ultimatrix begin to spark a little and then it begin to glow.

"What the?" said Eddy one more time before the Ultimatrix begin to tranform him.

After the usual green glow, standing in Eddys place was a wolf standing on two legs. He has grey fur, long flowing mane, and a large bushy tail. He has four claws on each hand and three on each foot. He is wearing a green suit, white belt, green wristbands on each wrist and a green collar. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his collar.

"What the? Who this dude? He not on the list of 18 aliens." said Eddy

Then the Ultimatrix learning function kicked in and Eddy now knows the alien.

"Blitzwolfer?" said Blitzwolfer "What a stupid name!"

Then Blitzwolfer had an urge to howl. So he did. But when he did his mouth opened four ways and...

"(HOWLS)" said Blitzwolfer as a green supersonic howl came out of his mouth and destoryed a bush.

Blitzwolfer looked at the bush and said, "Cool."

Then he jumped high onto a big rock and back onto the ground.

"This alien is cool!" said Blitzwolfer

Then we see an arrow landing two inches in front of Blitzwolfer.

"What the?" Asked Blitzwolfer as he looked up

Up on a hill was Rolf. He was wearing his pants and shoes but in place of his shirt was some sort of cape made out of rabbit fur. His face was covered in some sort of war-like paint that's in two lines next to his nose. On his head was a cow-boy hat.

"What are you doing?" asked Blitzwolfer

"The Wolf speaks?! Doesn't matter... You'll never get my sheep you fiend!" said Rolf as he pulled out another arrow and aimed it at Blitzwolfer

"What? I... Oh-yeah..." said Blitzwolfer remembering the chat with Rolf

"Good-bye Wolf!" said Rolf as he fired the arrow at him

Then we see Blitzwolfer running from a bunch of arrows.

"Ahhhhhhh!" said Blitzwolfer as he dodged them "Is Rolf nuts? I'm not the Wolf!"

Then he came across a creek. He saw at his reflection and said, "But the face does kinda look like a wolf. I'm doomed."

Then he remembered the Ultimatrix.

"I know! I'll just change back!" said Blitzwolfer

He lifted his hand and slamed the Ultimatrix. But instead of changing back, the Ultimatrix just made a sound. He did it over and over again but the Ultimatrix kept making the same sound.

"I'm doomed." said Blitzwolfer

Then Rolf came out of a bush. This time he has a pointy staff.

"I got you now Wolf!" said Rolf before he charged at him

"Run Away!" said Blitzwolfer as he ran

**A few minutes later...**

We see Rolf covering a big hole with some leaves. Once he was done, he hung a whole ham over the hole. After that he hid in a bush.

"Where are you Wolf?" asked Rolf

"Right behind you." said a voice behind Rolf

Rolf turned to see Blitzwolfer behind him. Grinning. Then he ran.

"Rolf will avenge the sheep!" said Rolf (Whistles)

Then Rolfs pig Wilfred came running in one second. He then stopped in front of Rolf and Rolf climbed on Wilfred.

"TO THE WOLF!" yelled Rolf as Wilfred begin to run

Then they chased Blitzwolfer all through the woods. After a few minutes Rolf said, "I smell the beast!"

Then once they gotten through a bush. They saw Blitzwolfer leaning against a tree. But before Rolf could do anything; He and his pig fell into a hole... The same one Rolf dug up for Blitzwolfer. Blitzwolfer looked into the hole.

"Thanks for the Ham!" he said as he held up the bait, took a big bite out of it, and ran away

"A thousand curses from my Rolf and his ancestors!" yelled Rolf from the hole

**Right after sundown...**

We now go back to Blitzwolfer. He was about to give up when he looked out of a bush and saw Rolfs farm-like backyard.

"Finally!" said Blitzwolfer

But before he could do anything he saw a creature heading towards Rolfs animals. It looked like a werewolf standing on two legs. But before Blitzwolfer could do anything he was caught in the old "Hung by the feet in rope" trap. Then Rolf came out of the shadows.

"Any last words?" asked Rolf

"Yes, If I'm the Wolf then who's that?" asked Blitzwolfer pointing to the werewolf

Rolf looked at the werewolf. Then Blitzwolfer. Then back at the werewolf.

"You're not the Wolf?" asked Rolf with embarrassment

"No." said Blitzwolfer

"Why didn't you tell Rolf?" asked Rolf

"Would you believe me if I did?" asked Blitzwolfer

"Good point." said Rolf

Then he untied Blitzwolfer from the tree. Then he took a pitchfork and charged into battle.

"Get away from Rolfs sheep!" yelled Rolf

The Wolf noticed him, howled, and charged. But when they met in between; The Wolf head-butted him in the stomach. Rolf dropped his pitchfork as he flew to a tree.

"The Wolf is much stronger then the last time I saw him." said Rolf

He tried to get up but realized his right leg must've gotten sprained when upon landing. He then noticed the Wolf was getting closer and getting ready for the kill. Rolf said a few prayers. But just as the Wolf jumped; He was tackled by somthing! Rolf looked up and saw that the Wolf was attacked by Blitzwolfer.

"You?" asked Rolf

"Yep!" said Blitzwolfer

"But why?" asked Rolf

"First rule of being a superhero... Never let the innocent get hurt!" said Blitzwolfer

"Superhero...?" asked Rolf

Then he noticed the Ultimatrix on his collar.

"You're of of them!" said Rolf with joy

"My name is Blitzwolfer!" said Blitzwolfer

Then the Wolf recovered from the tackle and decited to let his anger out on him. He howled leting Blitzwolfer know that it is time to fight. They circled each other. The Wolf tried to scratch him but Blitzwolfer did an uppercut in the Wolfs face. The Wolf went flying to the shed. He came out more angry. Then Blitzwolfer punched the Wolf in the stomach; sending him flying to the shed again. But this time before the Wolf recover...

"Hey 'Wolf'! Get a load of this! (HOWLS!)" said Blitzwolfer ending the talk with a subsonic howl attack

The once the howl reach the shed the shed exploded. Rolf was surprised with the attack.

"How...?" asked Rolf as Blitzwolfer helped him to his bed

"Somethings just can't be explained." said Blitzwolfer

Once Rolf was in bed Blitzwolfer left. He went to his house. Once he was there his Ultimatrix beeped red. Then after the Green light, he was Eddy again.

"Oh sure! Now change me back!" said Eddy but shrugged it off and went to his own bed.

**The End**

**Next: Episode 7: "The Night"**

**The four Eds noticed that they were all having nightmare lately and Double Ds equipment detected a big energy wave coming from the woods. And you wont believe what is happining. Or maybe you will. P.S. Eddy gets his 20th and Final alien for his Ultimatrix. And this alien will be used by Eddy ONLY! Ben dosen't have this alien in the Omnitrix or on Primus. And he'll never will.**


	11. The Night

**I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10. But I do own the Idea for the 20th alien Eddys going to get. So no ones allowed to use this alien form without my written permission (Or E-mail in this case). EVER! And just to let you know the alien species that Eddy is going to get does not exist in the Ben 10 universe. OK, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix.

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 7: "The Night"

Last time on Eddy and the Ultimatrix...

Standing there were three Hooded Men. Their robes were black.

_"We are the Nights, creatures of Dreams." _said the Hooded man in the Middle _"We create Nightmares and feed off the Dreamers Stress. Do not judge us Eddy. The Dreamworld can be a dangerous place to be in. If you can create a nightmare for Jimmy: He'll wake up, We'll get our meal, and You'll be able to get out of the dream." _said the Night _"Do we have a deal?"_

"Deal." said Eddy shaking the Nights hand

We then see Jimmy getting scared by Ghostfreak.

Flashback over... On with the show... For real...

We see Double D walking in the woods at night.

"What a great evening for a nature walk!" said Double D

Then all of a sudden the Megadestroyer came out of a bush.

"Edger? But how?! I dismantled you!" said Double D

The Megadestroyer said nothing as he pointed his blaster at Double D and fired it.

"AHHHHHH!" said Double D

We then see Double D waking up still screaming. He stopped screaming once he noticed he was in his room.

"What a nightmare!" said Double D

...

We now see Ed in his living room playing with his paddle ball when all of a sudden we see his moms arm grabbing the paddle ball.

"Mom?" asked Ed

Then we see Ed out of his house. He looked in his basement window to see that it been turned into Sarahs new playroom. Then we see Ed living in a cardboard box.

"(GASP!)" said Ed as he woke up. He noticed that he was in his bed.

"Whoa!" said Ed

...

We now see the former Colonel Ed taking a walk around the Abandoned Building. He was having a good time until Double D and Eddy showed up.

"Hi Edger!" said Double D (Edger is what I'm calling Colonel Ed from now on.)

"Yes Double D?" asked Edger

"We been talking and well Eddy?" asked Double D

Then Eddy slammed the Ultimatrix and changed into the one eye Ghost.

"We don't want you anymore!" said Ghostfreak

Edger then grabbed a mini-blaster out of his hands and blasted Ghostfreak. The blast he knocked him out.

"Edger! How could you do that!" said Double D

"Because he is not my friend and neither are you!" said Edger as he pointed the blaster at Double D

Double D smiled and he reformed into a hooded person.

"_How did you know?_" asked the hooded person

"Simple... Eddy used a tranformation I never seen before and Why would I walk around the building when there is a jogging track in there?" said Edger pointing to "Ghostfreak"

"_Grrrr!_" said the hooded person

Then all of a sudden the scene aroud them was fading out.

"I'll find you Night!" said Edger

"_Good luck with that!_" said the Night

Then Edger woke up in the sleeping bag.

"I must stop them!" said Edger

...

Later we see the four Eds sitting at a table in the Training Room. Ed and Double D looked really tired. They each had bags under their eyes. Edger and Eddy on the other hand looked rested.

"...And anyway that's my dream." said Double D

"Hmm..." said Edger deep in thought

Ed was sleeping and Eddy was playing a handheld game.

Double D looked angry.

"ED! EDDY!" yelled Double D

Ed awoke with a start and Eddy looked up from his game.

"What sockhead?" asked Eddy

"I'm sorry Mommy!" said Ed right before heading back to sleep

"Can't you see I'm talking?" asked Double D

"What's wrong with you?" asked Eddy

"Sorry Eddy. I've been having nightmares lately and it's been affecting my mood and chores lately." said Double D

Then all of a sudden one of Double Ds machines started beeping and paper begin to come out of the it. Double D went over there and looked at the paper.

"Strange..." said Double D as he looked at the paper

"What is it?" asked Eddy

"According to these papers there's a energy spike coming from the middle of the woods." said Double D

"Now we know where they are." said Edger

"Who's 'they'?" said Eddy

"The Nights!" said Edger with the sound of thunder right after the word Night

"The Who?" asked Double D

"The Nights." said Edger

"Who are the Nights?" asked Eddy

"They are intelligent parasites. They feed off the mind of other intelligent beings besides their own kind." said Edger

"The mind? How?" asked Double D

"They have minds like no other. They can use it to enter other peoples dreams. Once they are in they manipulate the dream into a nightmare. Then once the mind is good and scared they begin to feast on it." said Edger

"Wait, why do they scare you first?" asked Double D

"The mind is more vulnerable to feeding when scared." said Edger

"What do they look like?" asked Eddy

Edger took out a pencil and notepad and drew for 5 seconds. Then he gave it to Eddy.

It looked like a black robe and there were four fingers on each hand.

"Oh boy!" said Eddy

"Now I have a question for Eddy. Have you met the Night before?" asked Edger

"Why do you ask?" asked Eddy

"Because one of them tried to impersonate you and he used an alien I never seen before. A one eye ghost, it looked like." said Edger

So Eddy told Double D and Edger about his time in Jimmys dream. When he was done Double D looked shocked.

"You scared Jimmy with Ghostfreak?!" asked Double D

"I'm Sorry! Ok!" said Eddy with guilt

"OK, Heres the plan: Me and Eddy will go find the Night in the woods tonight." said Edger

"What? Why can't me and Ed come along?" asked Double D

"Because you and Ed are are too sleepy to come." said Edger "You two need some rest."

"Oh." said Double D

...

We then skipped to night where we see Double D about to go to sleep.

"I hope Eddy and Edger are OK." said Double D as he went to sleep

...

We then see Eddy and Edger walking in the woods. Edger in the lead with a flashlight.

"Tell me again, why are we looking for them at this hour?" asked Eddy

"Because at this hour they are the most vulnerable." said Edger

"Why?" asked Eddy

"When they are entering the Dream world they leave the physical body behind. If we take out the physical body while they are in the dream world... The mind dies with it." said Edger

"Ok then..." said Eddy

"Shhh!" said Edger

"What is it?" whispered Eddy

"I think we found the camping site." whispered Edger

"Where?" asked Eddy

Edger pointed at a light and whispered, "Follow me and be quiet."

So they tip toed to the light. Once they were there. They looked out from a bush and saw not one, but six hooded men.

"This is going to be harder then I thought." said Edger

"Why?" asked Eddy

"One Night is not so hard to fight. But six? We will are doomed." said Edger

"How...?" Eddy was going to ask when he was interrupted by the Ultimatrix.

"UNCATALOGED DNA DETECTED." it said in Eddys voice as the core lighted yellow

Then all of a sudden three of the Nights woke up and looked at Eddy and Edgers direction. But they didn't noticed.

"Eddy!" yelled Edger

"What?" asked Eddy

"Silence the watch!" yelled Edger

"I can't help what the watch does! I barely know how to work it!" yelled Eddy

"If we keep yelling we'll wake them up!" yelled Edger

"So what if they wake up! What can they do?" yelled Eddy

Then one of the Nights raised up its hand and all of a sudden Eddy and Edger were lifted off the ground.

"What the...?" asked Eddy

"They have telekinesis." said Edger

"Don't worry." said Eddy as he slamed the Ultimatrix

"FUNCTION NOT AVAILABLE. PLEASE STAND BY." said the Ultimatrix

"Now we can worry!" said Eddy

Then it slammed them into a tree and used rope to tied them up.

_"There..." _ said the Night

"Why are you doing this?" asked Eddy

"Really?" asked Edger

"Oh..." said Eddy remembering a part of Edgers talk

_"Now we shall destroy you!"_ said the Night _"But first we shall give you a chance to defend yourselfs."_

Then it untied them.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Edger "You usually kill on the spot!"

"Say what?" asked Eddy

_"We haven't had a good fight in two thousand years. We are kinda bored." _said the Night

"Figures." said Eddy

_"And because Eddy helped us feed off of Jimmy." _said the Night

All three of the Nights then raised their arms and logs and rocks lifted.

"Oh-no." said Edger

They lowered their arms and the logs and rocks were lanched at Eddy and Edger.

"Take cover!" said Eddy

They went behind a tree and the logs and rocks either went past them or hitted the tree.

"Eddy! Go alien!" said Edger

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" said Eddy slamming the Ultimatrix

Then the tree lifted and Edger was lifted by another Night. Eddy managed to hide before he was even seen.

As Edger struggled the Night said, _"Foolish! Nothing can stop us!"_

As Eddy messed with the Ultimatrix, It pointed a wide flat yellow beam of light at one of the Nights.

"SCAN COMPLETE." said the Ultimatrix as the light died

The Night then used its telekinesis on Eddy and put him next to Edger.

_"Like we said, Nothing can stop us. But we'll humor you Eddy. Change into whatever you want!" _said the Night as it put Eddy down

Eddy looked at the Ultimatrix which was green again. He twisted the core and it activated. The first alien to Eddys surprise was a Night. But unlike the other Nights the robe was green and the hood was not on it head. The face was in fact an enitre eye. No mouth. No nose. The entire face was one big eye. The Ultimatrix symbol was on the chest of the robe. Eddy shrugged and slammed the core.

Once the tranformation was complete he said, _"Nights. Meet Controller!"_ said Controller

The Nights and Edger was surprised. Controller then used its telekinesis and lifted all six of the Nights. Then a green beam fired from its eye. The beam sented them to the moon. Then the Ultimatrix beeped red and changed him back to Eddy.

"Cool alien, Eddy!" said Edger

"Thanks." said Eddy

...

We then see the four Eds around the same table but this time all four Eds are well rested. Eddy and Edger just finshed the story.

"Wow, I'm impressed!" said Double D

"Cool!" said Ed

"Do you think more will come?" asked Double D

"The Nights rarely come to earth. So we shouldn't worry for a while." said Edger

Then all of a sudden Edgers face began to shake a little.

"What's happening Double D?" asked Eddy

**To be Continued...**

**And the Episode ends here!**

**Here are the abilities Controller has:**

**Telekinesis**

**Mind control**

**Read peoples minds**

**Dream Manipulation**

**Laser vison**

**Flight**

**Space survival**

**Next: Episode 8: "Back to the Timeline"**

**The Eds have to return Edger back to his own Timeline.**


	12. Back to the tilmline

**I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10.**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix.

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 8: "Back to the Timeline."

"What's happening Double D?" asked Eddy

Double D took out some sort of Radiation meter and pointed it at Edger. He looked at it and once Edger was done he passed out.

...

"(Groan!)" said Edger as he woke up

He saw he was in a bed with a heart rate monitor connected to him. Ed and Eddy were staring at him.

"What happened?" asked Edger

"Edger..." said Double D walking to him "I have bad news."

"No good news?" asked Edger

"Afraid not. I did some tests on you and well..." said Double D

"What?" asked Edger

"You are being split apart." said Double D

"How and why?" asked Edger

"It's not medical. It's temporal. It's because two Eds are existing at the same time in the same world." said Double D "There is another Ed in this world where there shouldn't be."

"Why didn't it affect us while we were in the other Crosstime worlds and why isn't affecting him?" asked Edger pointing to Ed

"In order: We were not affected because we were only there for a few hours. Not enough time. It takes days to be affected." said Double D

"And it's not affecting Lumpy because he belongs here." said Eddy

"So what do we do?" asked Ed

"There's only one thing to do. We must bring Edger back to his own Reality." said Double D

"What?!" asked Ed, Eddy, and Edger at the same time

"He is a wanted man!" said Ed

"Because he helped us back home!" said Double D

"I got it!" said Eddy

"You do?" asked Double D

"While me and Ed were in the outskirts; We came across the Rebels..." said Eddy

"The Rebels?" asked Edger

"What about them?" asked Ed

"We help them by stalling the General and gave them enough time to escape. If they are not caught they owe us one." said Eddy

"Are you saying we ask them if Edger can join them?" asked Double D

"Yes." said Eddy

"That's a good idea." said Double D admittedly

"Then we have a plan. Double D get the Viewer online. Me and the two Eds will get the Retro Van ready." said Eddy

...

We see the Four Eds in the Viewer room. Eddy, Double D, and Edger were in the Retro Van which is facing the Viewer. Ed was outside.

"Sorry you can't come along Ed. If you did, you would be affected instantly upon arrival." said Double D

"That's OK Double D. I have to baby-sit Sarah any way." said Ed looking at his watch "Oh-no! I have to go! Good luck, Guys!"

He then ran home.

"Dial the Gate!" said Eddy with excitement

"It is not a gate!" said Double D

"It might as well be with the glass gone!" said Eddy

"(Groan!) Chevron one encoded." said Double D as he typed some stuff in

The Roman Numeral for 5 was circled to the top Chevron.

"Chevron one is locked in place." said Double D "Chevron two encoded."

The Roman Numeral for 9 was circled to the top Chevron.

"Chevron two is locked in place." said Double D "Chevron three encoded."

The Roman Numeral for 2 was circled to the top Chevron.

"Chevron three is locked in place." said Double D "Chevron four encoded"

The Roman Numeral for 7 was circled to the top Chevron.

"Chevron four is locked in place." said Double D "Chevron five encoded."

The final Roman Numeral for .2 was circled to the top Chevron.

"Chevron five is locked in place." said Double D

Then a vortex emerged from the 'Gate'. Then the Retro Van flew into the vortex.

...

_Reality 5927... 1 minute ago..._

We see another Viewer (The one Dr. D made.) in a storage room. The ceiling is pure glass. We see Dr. Sarah and some scientists in the room. They have some computers connected to the 'Gate'. Dr. Sarah then walked to a computer and pressed a button. Queen Nazz showed up on the screen.

"We are ready your highness." said Dr. Sarah

"Go ahead." said Queen Nazz

They were about to start the dialing when all of a sudden a vortex erupted from it.

"What the...?" asked Dr. Sarah

Then the Retro Van came out of the 'Gate'. Once it did Dr. Sarah and the Eds stared at each other for a few seconds before Eddy said, "Drive Double D!"

So Double D flew up and out of the building smashing the glass along the way. Dr. Sarah pressed a button on a wall.

"It's the travelers. Get them!" said Dr. Sarah

...

"Man that was a close one!" said Eddy

"We're not out of the woods yet." said Double D pointing to a bunch of missles

"Dodge Double D, Dodge!" said Eddy

Double D did.

"Edger! Operate that laser cannon!" said Eddy pointing to a console

We then see lasers being fired from the Retro Van at the Missles. With perfect aim Edger managed to get all of the Missles.

"Good work!" said Eddy

"Eddy, How do we find the Rebels?" asked Double D

"Simple, where is your DNA finder?" asked Eddy

"Right over there." Double D said pointing to a small machine on the wall

"Thank you." said Eddy right before he took a piece of hair from his head

"Ouch!" said Double D

Then Eddy put in in the Machine. As it was scaning Double D said, "What are you doing?"

"The Double D here is part of the Rebels. And your DNA is the same as his so..." said Eddy just as the Machine beeped

All three looked at the screen. There were two dots. One was here with the Eds and the other one was at some mountains.

"We found them. Edger, got any idea what that place is?" asked Eddy

"It is Mount. Garbage." said Edger

"Edger!" said Double D "How dare you call a Mountain 'Garbage'!"

"Double D?" asked Eddy pointing at the Mountain

Double D looked out and gasped. The mountain was covered in metal, parts, robots, and computers.

"That's why it is called Mount. Garbage." said Edger

They landed the Retro Van.

...

"Remember where we parked." said Eddy as they walked from the Retro Van which is parked between a pile of robots and a pile of spark plugs.

The Eds walked with Double D in the lead with Double D in the lead with a handheld DNA finder. They walked until they came across a shed.

"Do you think they are in there?" asked Eddy

To answer the queston the ground gave away and the Eds fell through. When they landed, the ground sealed itself. Then another door opened to revealed Lt. Kevin, SC Rolf, and Dr. D.

"Eddy it's nice to see you." said Dr. D

"Thanks." said Eddy

"What do you want?" asked Lt. Kevin

...

The six of them were sitting around a table. The Eds told the story from when they got captured, How Edger betrayed the Empire to help the Eds escape, the adventure in the Cul-de-sac, up to the point where Edger was geting unstable from two Eds existing in the same world at the same time. The Rebels were surprised that Colonel Ed betrayed the Empire.

When they were done Double D said, "And we want to ask you if he can join the Rebels."

"I'll think about it." said Lt. Kevin

"Well think fast, because we need to get back to our reality soon." said Double D

"Speaking of realitys... I want to show you and Eddy somthing. Follow me." said Dr. D

...

We see General Eddy eating a Jawbreaker and reading a magazine in his room. Then the phone rang.

"Hello, General Eddy." said General Eddy

He listened for a bit before saying, "Robots! We have a Rebel base and a Me to find!"

...

We now see Eddy and Double D following Dr. D down a tunnel. When they got to a door Dr. D took out a key and opened the door. They all went in. We now see a big stone tablet the shape and size of the Viewer. It has seven Roman Numerals on it going down. Double D stared at it in awe while Eddy looked Bored.

"Dr. D what is it?" asked Double D

"It has seven Numbers so you know where this is going." said Dr. D

"Tell us any way." said Eddy

"They are coordinates for the viewer." said Double D

"Cool." said Double D

"Double D?" asked Eddy

"Yes Eddy?" asked Double D as he copied the coordinates onto a piece of paper

"Why is there seven numbers?" asked Eddy

"I think the last one is the Point of Origin." said Double D

"Then why is it a zero?" asked Eddy

Double D finshed his copying to see that the seventh number is indeed a zero.

"I'll answer that." said Dr. D "When you builted the Viewer; Did you add a certain feature?"

Double D eyes were big when he said, "You don't mean... ?"

"What is it?" asked Eddy

"As you know you need two or seven numbers to go to a another crosstime reality." said Double D

"Yeah, so?" asked Eddy

"This is a eight number address." said Dr. D

"Where would that take us?" asked Eddy

"To a parallel universe. A reality that's 100% different from ours." said Double D

Then an alarm rang.

"What's going on?" asked Eddy

"We been found!" said SC Rolf who just showed up

The group then went to the main room. We see Lt. Kevin staring at a screen.

"How long do we got?" asked SC Rolf

"They are already here." said Lt. Kevin

...

We now see General Eddy and the Army of Robots at Mount. Garbage.

"Keep looking!" said General Eddy

...

"What do we do now?" asked Private Jimmy

"I don't know." said Lt. Kevin

"What does he mean by that?" asked Eddy

"We have ran out of weapons, ideas, food, and places to hide. Lt. Kevin was going to give up." said Dr. D

"Oh dear!" said Double D

Then the wall broke apart to reveal General Eddy and the Robots.

"Gotcha!" said General Eddy

Eddy was about to use the Ultimatrix but Lt. Kevin grabbed it and shook his head. The Rebels, Edger, Eddy, and Double D raised their hands.

...

We now see the Rebels in a cage. Eddy had his Ultimatrix covered by some eletronic bracelet.

Then a Robot came to the cage.

"THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE WILL COME WITH ME TO SEE THE QUEEN: EDDY, DOUBLE D, DR. D, LT. KEVIN, AND THE FORMER COLONEL ED." said the Robot after it opened the cage

...

We see the five people in the throne room. After a few seconds, Queen Nazz came to the throne.

"Well, Well, Well. Here we are." said Queen Nazz "Now what am I going to do with you?"

"Lt. Kevin, Colonel Ed, and Eddy. You three will fight General Eddy in the ring!" said Queen Nazz

"Ring!?" asked Lt. Kevin and Edger with fear

"Ring?" asked Eddy with confusement

"The Ring is the most dangerious battle arena in the Empire." said Dr. D

...

We now see the three heroes in the arena. It looks like General Eddys arena but it's a small island surrounded by lava.

"We are Doomed." said Lt. Kevin

"If I can get this thing off..." said Eddy as he tried to get the bracelet off

"Ok Here are the advantages: General Eddy gets to use his Battle 10 suit and Kevin and Ed can use handheld laser blasters. As for Eddy, If he wants to use the Ultimatrix he must get the key from the middle of the island." said Queen Nazz as a key on a podium rised up.

The Key looked like a small Credit Card without the money.

"And now here is General Eddy." said Queen Nazz as General Eddy landed on the island

His Battle 10 suit is the same as the last but it is gold with a blue visor.

"Ready, Get Set, GO!" said Queen Nazz

General Eddy raised up his hand and fired lasers from his hands. Lt. Kevin and Edger went to the left while Eddy went to the right. Lt. Kevin and Edger hid behind a rock.

"What do we do?" asked Edger

"I don't know!" said Lt. Kevin "I lost the will to resist."

Then Edger slaped him.

"Don't say that! Sure things looks bleak but that means we got to work harder! And most importantly don't give up!" said Edger

"Thank you. You have a spot in the Rebels." said Lt. Kevin

Then he grabbed his blaster and said, "Ready to kick some General butt?"

Edger did the same thing and said, "Yep!"

Then they came out of their hiding spot and begin to fire lasers at General Eddy.

Meanwhile Eddy gotton to the podium and grabbed the key, threw it and hitted the bracelet on the podium. Luckly for Eddy the bracelet broke on the podium. He dialed an alien and slammed the core.

We now see Lt. Kevin and Edger fireing lasers at General Eddy and well... They were not doing well. General Eddy blasted a laser and knocked out Edger and Lt. Kevin. He grabbed them by the arms and said, "Fools."

Thats when he was sprayed by a web. He let them down to see who did that.

It was a blue monkey with four arms, three green eyes and four sashes connented to the Ultimatrix which is on its chest. Its tail has two grey stripes on the tip.

"You!" said General Eddy

"General Eddy meet Spidermokey!" said Spidermonkey

Then Spidermonkey jumped and sprayed web at General Eddys face from its tail.

"Gross!" said General Eddy as he wiped the web from his face

Spidermonkey realized he was not strong enough in his current form. So he slamed the Ultimatrix symbol and in his place was a purple gorilla with six arms. The Ultimatrix symbol is on its stomach with eight prongs

"Change all you like you can't defeat me." said General Eddy

"I beg to differ." said Ultimate Spidermonkey

Then he spitted web out of his mouth.

...

Back at the palace:

We see Double D and Dr. D working at the viewer. They were both at a computer.

As it turns out they had Dr. Ds viewer but could not figure out how to work it. They know how to dial. They just don't know the Point of Origin. So the Double Ds are stalling while the Retro Van comes to get them.

As it turns out the Robot army did not find the Retro Van and they did not take Double Ds hat which had a homeing device that the Retro Van can follow when activated.

Dr. Sarah came in the room to see the Double Ds hard at work.

"Just think once you find the problem we can rule all reality." said Dr. Sarah

"Sarah?" asked Double D

"WHAT?!" yelled Dr. Sarah

"What if you couldn't rule all reality?" asked Double D

"Well then we'll destroy them." said Dr. Sarah

Then the Retro Van crashed through the glass ceiling which was just fixed.

It teleported the Double Ds and the Viewer into it. Then it flew away.

...

We see Ultimate Spidermonkey getting beated up by General Eddy. Then the Ultimatrix timed out.

"Great just what I needed." said Eddy

General Eddy raised his hand, ready to punch him.

"Good bye Me!" said General Eddy

Then the Ultimatrix recharged. Eddy slammed the core and changed into the one eye, green robe, mind controller.

General Eddy looked at Controller then laughed.

"It's so weak!" said General Eddy

_"General Eddy... Meet Controller!" _said Controller

Then he lifted his hand and General Eddy lifted into the air.

"What the?" asked General Eddy

_"Surely you have heard of the Nights." _said Controller

"THE NIGHTS!?" screamed General Eddy "I thought Colonel Ed was just being crazy!"

Then Controller dipped the suit into the lava and when it came out the suit was destroyed.

"Mommy!" said General Eddy

Then Controller spined General Eddy around him and lanched him to the palace.

_"I win." _ said Controller right before he changed back into Eddy

Then the Retro Van came. Double D opened the door and said, "Get in!"

So Eddy grabbed Edger and Lt. Kevin and gotten in. As the Van flew away Eddy had some questons.

"First: What about the Viewer?" asked Eddy

Double D showed Eddy a small white cube.

"The Gate is in here." said Double D

"How...?" asked Eddy

"The inside of the cube is another dimension." said Double D "We are bringing it back with us. Then the Empire can't try to dial another reality again."

"And now where are you guys going from here?" asked Eddy

Dr. D landed the Retro Van and said, "I don't know."

Then Lt. Kevin and Edger woke up.

"(Groan!)" said Edger

"Well we better go." said Dr. D

Then we see the three Rebels walking to the sunrise. The two Eds waving from the Retro Van.

"Shall we go?" asked Eddy

"Indeed we shall." said Double D

...

We see the Retro Van coming out of the Gate. Then the side door opened and the two Eds came out.

"Well here we are!" said Eddy "Home, Sweet, Home!"

"Eddy!" said a voice

Eddy and Double D turned around to see their parents, Eds parants, Ed, and Sarah in the Lab. And they all (Not Ed) looked angry.

"Or not." said Double D

**To be ****Continued****...**

**Next: Episode 9: "Busted"**

**While Eddy and Double D were at reality 5927 Sarah made Ed tell her about what they were doing over the last few weeks. Now to save themselves they must go to the Eight-number address. This will the last episode that takes place mainly in the Cul-de-sac.**


	13. Busted

**I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10. I changed the title a bit.**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix.

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 9: "Busted/Leaving"

We now see the three Eds in front of Eds house. They all look sad. As it turns out while Eddy and Double D were away, Sarah made Ed spill the beans on what they were doing the past few weeks. After they gotten home, Double Ds parents took away his keys to the lab. Now the Eds are talking about what's going to happen to them.

"This stinks! My parents are sending me to Military School. After a doctor gets the Ultimatrix removed." said Eddy

His parents tried to get the Ultimatrix removed. But after a lot of failed attempts, they decided to let a doctor try to remove it.

"My parants are sending me to my Aunts place!" said Ed with tears

Double D was quiet. His parents are sending him to science camp. So that way the Eds stay apart. Then Eddy smiled...

"Eddy, why are you smiling?" asked Double D

"I have a plan." said Eddy

"What is it?" asked Ed

"Why don't we run away?" asked Eddy

"RUN AWAY!?" asked Double D "Eddy, We can't run away! The odds of us running away successfully are slim and our parents would be even more angry with us. Besides where would we go?"

"To another reality." said Eddy

"But Eddy, Don't you remember? We wouldn't survive for a day!" said Double D

"What about the eight-number address?" asked Eddy

Double D thought for a few seconds before saying, "Are you sure? Chances are it'll only be one way."

"Why?" asked Ed

"It take a lot more power then a 2 to 7 number address. In fact even the M.C.P.D. can't make a eight-number vortex." said Double D

"I'm in. You?" asked Eddy putting his hand out

"Me too!" said Ed puting his hand on Eddys

Double D was hesitating.

"We can't pull this off without you." said Eddy

Double D smiled, put his hand on Eds and Eddys and said, "I'm in."

"Ok, heres the plan." said Eddy

...

It is now night. We see the outside of the Lab. We zoom in on a door. Now we see the Eds. Double D is picking the lock with a paper clip. But no success.

"Hurry up!" whispered Eddy

"I'm trying Eddy!" whispered Double D

"Let me try!" whispered Ed as he grabbed Double D and moved him to the side

"Ed, The odds..." whispered Double D

"Done!" whispered Ed

And sure enough, the lock was opened.

"Ed, will you cease to amaze us?" whispered Double D

"Yes I will." whispered Ed

The Eds went though the door. Double D closed the door behind them. Eddy turned on the lights. We see most of Double Ds inventions and Plans packed in boxes. We see the Viewer covered in plastic.

As Ed uncovered the viewer, Eddy put most of the boxes in the Retro Van and Double D left to get somthing. Once Ed was done, Double D came back with a generator with a rainbow colored crystal connected to it.

"What is that?" asked Eddy as Double D connected it to the Viewer

"This is a Rainbow Powered Source. R.P.S. for short." said Double D "It uses rainbows as a power source."

"How?" asked Eddy

"Rainbows are made of Light and light can be used as power source. So I made a crystal that can store rainbows. One R.P.S. fully charged can power ten New York Citys at the same time for two hundred years." said Double D

"Cool!" said Ed

"Unfortunately, It's almost depleted. But it has enough power for one eight-number address." said Double D as the R.P.S. began to glow

The Eds went into the Retro Van. Double D gotten into the drivers seat and turned on the Van. Once the computer was on Double D begin to dial the gate.

"Chevron one encoded." said Double D as the Roman Numeral for 9 was circled to the top Chevron.

"Chevron one is locked in place." said Double D "Chevron two encoded."

The Roman Numeral for 4 was circled to the top Chevron.

"Chevron two is locked in place." said Double D "Chevron three encoded."

The Roman Numeral for 3 was circled to the top Chevron.

"Chevron three is locked in place." said Double D "Chevron four encoded."

The Roman Numeral for 5 was circled to the top Chevron.

"Chevron four is locked in place." said Double D "Chevron five encoded."

The Roman Numeral for 7 was circled to the top Chevron.

"Chevron five is locked in place." said Double D "Chevron six encoded."

The Roman Numeral for 1 was circled to the top Chevron.

"Chevron six is locked in place." said Double D "Chevron seven encoded."

We see the door kicked opened. Then Sarah and Jimmy entering.

"ED!" yelled Sarah

"Hurry!" said Eddy

The Roman Numeral for 0 was circled to the top Chevron.

"Chevron seven is locked in place." said Double D nervously "Chevron eight encoded."

We see Sarah trying to open the back door to the Retro Van.

The Roman Numeral for .2 was circled to the top Chevron.

"Chevron eight is locked in place." said Double D

Then a Vortex opened.

"Drive, Double D, Drive!" yelled Eddy with panic

So Double D floored it. It forced Sarah to let go of the door as the Retro Van sprang to life and flew through the Gate.

"ED!" yelled Sarah as the gate closed

...

At universe 9435710...

We go to a town call Bellwood. It looks like any old town. But it is the home of 16 year old Ben Tennyson. He had used the Omnitrix since he was ten years old. Here he is at a smoothie store called "Mr. Smoothy" drinking a smoothie. It has been weeks since the fall of Maltruant. He was going on a road trip around the universe but his cousin Gwen and his friend Kevin were too busy to go.

Then his Omnitrix beeped. Ben touched the faceplate to answer it.

"Ben!" said his partner Rook

"Rook?" asked Ben

"We need you back at Plumber H.Q." said Rook

"Roger!" said Ben

Then he disappeared in a speed of green light. He reappeared in Plumber H.Q. which is in Earths orbit. Then he ran to main room where Rook and his grandpa Max was.

"Ben." said Max

"What's the trouble?" asked Ben

"Just a few minutes ago. A blue Vortex appeared in Earths orbit." said Max

"Is it the Incursions? Or the Rooters. Or Albedo?" asked Ben

"We don't know. We never seen anything like it before." said Rook

Then two Galvins named Blukic and Driba entered the room.

"We analyzed the Vortex." said Blukic

"And I figured out where it came from." said Driba

"No you did not!" said Blukic

"Yes I did!" said Driba

"Did not!" said Blukic

"Did too!" said Driba

"Did not!" said Blukic

"Did too!" said Driba

"Did not!" said Blukic

"Did too!" said Driba

"Enough!" said Max "Just tell us what it is."

"It's a portal to another universe." said Driba

The group was silence for a moment.

"Are you sure?" asked Max

"At first no. We even did the scans five times." said Blukic

"But don't worry, the Portal will close in a few seconds." said Driba

But just before the vortex closed a Van from the 60s/70s with rockets came out. It looked damaged.

"What is that?" asked Rook

"It looks like a Van from the 70s." said Ben

"It looks damaged." said Max "Ben, Rook, try to get it."

...

Meanwhile at the Retro Van we see the Eds groaning.

"Double D?" asked Ed "Where are we?"

"We are in a Earths orbit." said Double D calmly before saying "EARTHS ORBIT?!"

The Three Eds looked out the window to see the planet Earth.

"Double D?" asked Eddy

"Yes Ed?" asked Double D

"Can the Retro Van act as a spaceship?" asked Eddy

"No." said Double D

"Then how much air do we have left?" asked Ed

"About 10 minutes worth." said Double D

"Can't we fly down?" asked Eddy

"All systems are dead." said Double D "I'm guessing the Retro Van can't handle eight-number vortexs."

...

We now see Ben and Rook in the Proto-TRUK flying to the Van.

"Hello? Unknown vessel." said Rook on the radio

"Rook, it's a Van from the 70s. Not a spaceship." said Ben

"I know enough of Earths history to know that the 70s didn't have rockets connected to their vehicles." said Rook

Then the Omnitrix beeped. Ben raised it to his head.

"What is it, Omnitrix? New alien?" asked Ben

"MATRIX CORE DETECTED IN RANGE. VERSION CODE 'ULTIMATE OMNIMATRIX 3'." said the Omnitrix

"Ultimate Omnimatrix 3?" asked Ben "Albedo! He must've escaped and gotten a new Ultimatrix."

"Ben, I don't think it's Albedo." said Rook

"It has to be." said Ben

"Ben, would Albedo make his Ultimatrix detectable by your Omnitrix?" asked Rook "And besides where would he get a spaceship like that?"

...

We see Double D trying to get the systems back online. But no success.

"Drat! There's only one way to reboot the system." said Double D

"What is it?" asked Eddy

"One of us is going to have to go outside and push the Retro Van towards Earth." said Double D "The reentry into Earth should reboot the system."

"On It!" said Eddy as he activated the Ultimatrix and slammed the core

In Eddys place was a blue moth.

"Big Chill? He'll do." said Eddy/Big Chill

...

"Attention Unknown Vessel. We are the Plumbers. Please respond!" said Rook

"Rook, Give it up. It could just be a van." said Ben

Then we see Eddy/Big Chill phasing out of the Retro Van.

"What the?" asked Rook

Then Ben noticed the Ultimatrix symbol.

"Albedo! I'll get him." said Ben as he selected an alien and slamed the core

In Bens place was Big Chill.

Then Rook noticed that the other Big Chills Ultimatrix symbol and his eyes are green. Not Albedos red color.

"Ben, wait!" said Rook

But it was too late. Ben/Big Chill phased out of thre Proto-TRUK and flew to fight Eddy/Big Chill.

Rook sighed.

...

Meanwhile, Eddy/Big Chill just turned the Retro Van towards the Earth. He started pushing it when all of a sudden he was struck by ice. As it covered Eddy/Big Chill, he was forced to let go of the Retro Van. The Retro Van started to desend towards the Earth. Eddy/Big Chill broke free and looked around to see who did that.

"Who did that?" asked Eddy/Big Chill

He then saw Ben/Big Chill.

"Who are you?" asked Eddy/Big Chill

"You know well who I am Albedo!" said Ben/Big Chill

"Who?" asked Eddy/Big Chill

Then Ben/Big Chill punched Eddy/Big Chill who flew down towards the Earth.

...

We see the Retro Van flying down. Double D was trying to stay calm while Ed was freaking out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Too High!" said Ed

Double D was worrying because the systems were not going online.

"Don't worry Ed." I'll call Eddy." said Double D

...

We now go the middle of Bellwood where we see Eddy/Big Chill crashing. As he recovered he noticed somthing.

"Odd, This world is a lot different from ours." thought Eddy/Big Chill

Then all of a sudden Eddys Ultimatrix beeped.

He touched it and said, "Hello?"

"Eddy! We need help!" said Double D

"What's wrong?" asked Eddy/Big Chill

"I made a miscalculation on the systems! We need help!" said Double D

"I'm on my way!" said Eddy/Big Chill

But before he could fly he saw Ben/Big Chill land. Once he did he touched his Omnitrix and changed into a green crystal man with a black and green uniform. The Omnitrix symbol was on his belt. Eddy was surprised. That thing is not in his list of 20 aliens.

"Now then we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." said Ben/Diamondhead

Eddy/Big Chill touched his Ultimatrix symbol and changed into a yellow-robot like armadillo. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest.

"I pick the hard way." said Eddy/Armodrillo right before he turned his right arm into a drill and punched the ground. It caused some tremors which caused some of the road to go up and hitted Ben/Diamondhead once it gotten to him.

He flew until he hitted a truck. He then gotten up and ran towards Eddy/Armodrillo. He pointed his right arm and it fired pieces of crystals at Eddy/Armodrillo. Eddy/Armdrillo raised his arms to block the crystals. Once they hitted his arms they broke but they hurted Eddy/Armodrillo.

"Ow!" said Eddy/Armodrillo

Then he touched his Ultimatrix and he changed into Echo-Echo. Then he touched it again and transformed into a blue robot that has green cables connected to his lower arms and back shoulders. His Ulitmatrix symbol is on his chest that is connected to some green circles by spikes.

"Lets see how you like it!" said Eddy/Ultimate Echo-Echo

Three sonic disks that looks like his head came out of him and circled Ben/Diamondhead. Then sonic waves came out of them. They were breaking Diamondhead. So he touched his Omnitrix symbol and changed into a yeti-like alien with the Omnitrix on his belt.

"Lets turn it down a notch. Ok, Eh?" said Shocksquach as he conducted electricity and shocked the sonic disks

It also shocked Eddy/Ultimate Echo-Echo. So he had the disks go back to him. Once they were in, he preformed a sonic scream from his mouth. It hurted Ben/Shocksquach like a lot. He tried to fire lighting at him but Eddy/Ultimate Echo-Echo were able to dodge them perfectly.

...

Meanwhile, the Retro Van was getting close to the ground. Double D and Ed tryed everying but no dice.

"Double D!" said Ed covering his eyes

Then (Just before they hitted the ground) the Retro Van stopped falling. Double D was shocked.

"Did we crash?" asked Ed

"We... We just stopped." said Double D

He went to the back windows and saw the Proto-TRUK pointing a tracker beam at the Retro Van. It slowly put the Retro Van down. Then the Proto-TRUK landed and Rook came out. He ran to the Retro Van and tried to open the back doors. But they wouldn't open. Rook was about to use his Proto-tool to open the door when Double D came out. He was surprised by the Proto-tool. Rook however surpriced to see a human child in the van.

"A kid?" asked Rook

"An alien?" asked Double D

Rook looked inside the Retro Van to see Ed who is still covering his eyes and boxes everywhere.

"Who are you?" asked Rook

"Oh, where are my manners... I'm Eddward. But you can call me Double D. And this is Ed." said Double D "Ed? We're on the ground now."

Ed looked to see that Double D was right.

"Yippee!" said Ed

"Where are you from?" asked Rook "And who was the guy who came out of the van?"

"That was Eddy. Have you seen him? Note: Squirrels like to pelt him with nuts and he yells... LOTS OF YELLING!" said Ed

Rook then said to Double D, "Is he always like this?"

"Yes." said Double D

"Wait... Where did your friend get an Omnitrix?" asked Rook

Ed and Double D looked confused before Double D said, "Oh, You mean Eddys Ultimatrix."

"Have you seen Eddy?" asked Ed handing Rook a lost poster of Eddy

He looked at the lost poster before realizing somthing.

"Where did you get this?" asked Rook

Then we hear an explosion coming from downtown.

"We'll talk later. But right now we must stop the fight." said Rook

"What fight?" asked Ed

"Just get in." said Rook opening the door to the Proto-TRUK

"What about the Retro Van?" asked Double D

"I'll have someone pick it up and bring it to Plumber H.Q." said Rook

...

We now go back to the fight between Eddy and Ben. By now Ben has changed to Waterhazard but Eddy was still Ultimate Echo-Echo.

Ben/Waterhazard was blasting water at Eddy/Ultimate Echo-Echo when the Proto-TRUK landed and Rook came out and said, "Ben!"

Then Rook shot a net at Ben/Waterhazard.

"Hey! I was winning!" said Ben/Waterhazard

"Ben, That is not Albedo!" said Rook

"Who's Albedo?" asked Ed

Then Ben/Waterhazards Omnitrix timed out and it changed him back to Ben.

Then we see Eddy/Ultimate Echo-Echos Ultimatrix time out and changed him back to Eddy. While he was airborne.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" said Eddy as he landed on a car

"See?" asked Rook

...

We go to the main control room in Plumber H.Q. where we see Ben, Rook, and Max waiting for the Eds story.

"Where are you from?" asked Max

"Earth." said Eddy

"But we don't have any records of you three anywhere." said Rook

"Let me explain... We are from earth. Just not this one." said Double D

"What do you mean?" asked Max

"We are from a Parallel universe." said Double D

"How did you get here?" asked Ben

Double D pulled out a plan for the Viewer and gave it to them to look at.

"What is this?" asked Max

"This is call a Viewer. It uses wormhole technology to drill a hole between two realities." said Double D

"How does it work?" asked Ben

"It uses two to seven numbers coordinates to pinpoint the reality you want to go to. One to six to determine the place where you want to go to." said Double D

"Wait, I thought it was two to seven." said Ben

"For the last number you need a Point of Origin." said Double D

"A what?" asked Rook

"The Point of Origin is the usually the last number of the current timeline you are in." said Double D

"So why don't you go back?" asked Ben

"We used a Eight-number address." said Double D

"I thought... ?" asked Max

"Two to seven for a crosstime reality. Eight for a reality that is 100% different from ours." said Double D

"How much would you need?" asked Max

"At least 900 gigawatts per second." said Double D

Max looked bleaked.

"Why did you come here?" asked Max

"To explore." said Double D

"How did you manage to get enough power to get here?" asked Rook

"A R.P.S." said Double D as he gave another plan for the group to look at

"Can't you use it?" asked Ben

"No because A: It's back in out reality and B: It's out of power." said Double D

"Well, until you guys can find a way back you're welcome to stay with us." said Max

"Hooray!" said the Eds

But you three will have to do some work." said Max

"Work? What kind of work?" asked Eddy

"We are a intergalactic law enforcement organization call the Plumbers." said Max

"Plumbers? That's the most stupidest name ever!" said Eddy laughing

"Eddy!" said Double D

"Ok, Go to your ship and we'll see you in the morning." said Max

**End of episode...**

**Next: Episode 10: "First Day"**

**This is the Eds first day as honorary plumbers!**


	14. First Day

**I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10**

Eddy &amp; the Ultimatrix

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 10: "First Day"

We go to the inside of the Retro Van where we see the three Eds sleeping. Eddy is sleeping in the drivers seat. Double D is sleeping on the floor between two blankets. Ed is sleeping on a shelf that looks like it can't support his weight but is still holding anyway. It was nice and quiet until...

[BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!] went an alarm.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Eddy as he woke up

It woke and shocked Ed to the point where he fell off and landed on Double D.

"Oof!" said Double D as landed on him

"What's happening?" asked Eddy

Then the alarm was off. Right after that we see Max Tennyson and Rook opening the door.

"Rise and shine." said Max

"Mumble, Mumble, Mumble, Mumble!" said a voice underneath Ed

"Oh No! IT'S THE CURSE OF EVIL TIM!" yelled Ed

"You're on Double D, Monobrow!" said Eddy

"Oh yeah." said Ed

So he gotton off of Double D and to Max and Rooks surprise he looked flat. Then Ed pulled him out and he reflated back to normal.

"How did you do that?" asked Rook

"Do what?" asked Eddy

"What Double D did?" asked Rook

"We can all do it. Why?" asked Double D

"Never mind." said Rook

"Meet us in the main control room in 30 minutes." said Max

...

We now see Max, Rook, Blukic, Driba, and the Eds in the main control room. Eddy was getting impatient.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Eddy

"We are waiting for Ben to arrive." said Rook

"Is he always this late?" asked Eddy

"Eddy it's been only 5 minutes. Wait." said Double D

Then Ben walked in.

"About time." said Eddy

"Ok, Now lets begin." said Max

"Now you three will be honorary members of the Plumber. You three will have the badges but are not really Plumbers." said Rook

Then he gave the Eds a badge each.

"Cool!" said Ed

"Nice." said Eddy

Double D just put it in his pocket.

"Double D, I'm assigning you to show Blukic and Driba your stuff." said Max

"Are you sure? My stuff is advanced." said Double D

"The Galvans are the most advanced beings in this universe." said Max

"Ok, follow me to the Retro Van." said Double D

And they left the room.

"Ed and Eddy, you two will be assigned with Ben and Rook." said Max

"What?! You can't be serious! He's only 12!" said Ben

"If you remember Ben, You were 10 years old when you gotten the Omnitrix." said Rook

Ben groaned.

...

We now see Double D and the two Galvins at the Retro Van. Double D was unpacking his inventions while Blukic and Driba were cataloging the stuff. So far Blukic and Driba were unimpressed.

"And here is my Light stick." said Double D as he showed them the stick Ed found in "The Jimmy Dream".

"Boring!" said Blukic

"Yeah, Show us something cool!" said Driba

Double D thought for a moment before smiling. Then he reached for the small white cube.

"What is that?" asked an unimpressed Driba

"This my friend, is an inter-dimensional storage cube. It can store an infinite amount of stuff." said Double D

"Boring!" said Driba

"But that's not what I am showing you. What I am going to show you is in the cube." said Double D

Then he walked to the middle of the room. Once he was there he put the cube down and pressed a button. Then he ran away from it. Once he was behind Blukic and Driba, Driba asked, "Why did you run?"

"Wait for it..." said Double D

Then the cube shaked and then Dr. Ds viewer came out of it. Blukic and Driba were still unimpressed.

"So it's a giant ring. So?" asked Driba

"It's not a giant ring! It's my Crosstime Gate! It can take you to other realities." said Double D "This is how we got here."

Blukic and Driba now showed a peak of interest.

Blukic then asked, "What do you mean by 'Other realities'?"

"I mean Crosstime realities." said Double D

"How does it work?" asked a now inpressed Driba

"It uses two to seven numbers to pinpoint a reality that you want to go to." said Double D "One to Six for the Reality you want to go to."

"I thought you needed two to seven numbers." asked Blukic

"For the last number you need the Point of Origin. It tells the Gate where the Vortex is coming from. The Point of Origin is usually the last number of the reality you are currently in." said Double D

"Cool!" said Blukic

"Wait! Did you make two Viewers?" asked Driba "Because if you used this one you had to have left it behind."

"Yes and No." said Double D

"Yes and No?" asked Blukic

"You see..." said Double D

...

We now see Ben, Rook, Ed, and Eddy in the Proto-TRUK. It was a silent ride. So silent, Rook was starting to get uncomfortable. Then Ed broke the ice.

"Can we stop for Ice-cream?" asked Ed

"Ice-cream?" asked Rook

"What about a Mr. Smoothy?" asked Ben

"Mr. Who?" asked Ed

"Don't you have a Mr. Smoothy?" asked Ben

"We never even had a smoothy before." said Eddy

Ben looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Rook! We're going to Mr. Smoothy!" said Ben

"You're buying. Right?" asked Eddy

"Sure." said Ben

Then the Proto-TRUK stopped at a Mr. Smoothy. They got out and when Ed and Eddy saw the Mr. Smoothy...

"Whoa! This is weird!" said Eddy

"Cool!" said Ed

Then we see Ben, Rook, and the two Eds at the order counter.

"May I help you?" asked the Cashier

"I'll have one Grasshopper smoothie." said Ben

"I'll have a one too." said Rook

"Is that all?" asked the Cashier

"Ed! Eddy!" said Ben

Then the two Eds came to the window.

"Yes mommy?" asked Ed

Ben sighed and said, "What do smoothie do you want?"

The two Eds looked at the menu before Eddy said, "I guess I'll have a peach smoothie."

"A what?" asked Ben

"It reminds me of home." said Eddy

"I'll have one with Gravy and Buttered Toast!" said Ed

The Cashier looked at Ed with disgust.

"Is that all?" asked the Cashier

"Yes." said Ben

...

We now see Double D finshing his story. Blukic and Driba were shocked.

"In another crosstime reality, another you also built a Viewer?" asked Driba

"Yes." said Double D

"And in that same reality one of your neighbors is an evil queen?" asked Blukic

"Yes." said Double D "And we even brought back another Ed. But we had to return him."

"Why?" said Driba

"As it turns out if two of the same person are in the same reality for too long, the person from the different reality will disintegrate." said Double D

"Whoa!" said Blukic

Blukic and Driba were shocked.

Then Driba asked, "Can you turn it on?"

"I don't know... We need a good power source for a seven-number address." said Double D

"We can connect it to the power grid." said Blukic

"Alright Already!" said Double D

...

We now see Ben, Rook and the two Eds sitting at a table drinking their smoothies. Ed even gotten his Gravy and buttered toast smoothie. While drinking, They were telling each other stories of their adventures. Ben was shocked to hear that Eddy just gotten his Ultimatrix just weeks ago.

"Didn't your Omnitrix have a learning function?" asked Eddy

"A what?" asked Ben

"A learning function. It taught me how to use the aliens and the Ultimatrix." said Eddy

"WHAT?!" asked Ben

"What's his problem?" asked Eddy

"Bens Omnitrix didn't have a learning function. He had to teach himself how to use them." said Rook

"How many do you have?" Ed asked Ben

"About 70. You?" Ben asked Eddy

"20." said Eddy "Thats all I can use."

"What?" asked Rook

"Double D found out that the Ultimatrix can only store 20 D.N.A. samples not counting the Ultimates." said Eddy

Then we hear a loud explosion coming from the museum.

"Sigh. Come on." said Ben

...

We now see the Crosstime viewer now connected to the Plumbers HQ power grid.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Driba

"There should be enough power for a seven number address." said Blukic

"Ready!" said Double D from the Retro Van which was parked in front of the Viewer

Then Blukic and Driba entered the Retro Van. Then they climbed up to the dashboard.

"So... Which reality should we dial?" asked Driba

"Why don't we use the random dial button?" asked Double D

"Why should we use the 'Random dial button'?" asked Driba

"Because It'll not only help us decide, It'll also give us the Point of Origin." said Double D

"Fair enough. Lets do this!" said Blukic

...

Meanwhile we see Ben, Rook, Ed and Eddy at the museum. We then see two grey, dumb-looking aliens coming out of the museum. they are Octagon and Rhomboid of the Vreedle brothers. We see them stealing some old world weapons.

"I love museums!" said Rhomboid

"It's educational and fun to steal from." said Octagon

Ben sighed and said, "Again? This is the fifth time this week that you tried to steal from this museum."

"Ben Tennyson?" asked the two Vreedle brothers at the same time

"And Rook." said Rhomboid

"Wait... Who are those two kids beside you?" asked Octagon pointing to Ed and Eddy

"My name is Ed. It says so on my underwear!" said a grinning Ed as he pulled his underwear that had his name on a tag

"That is the most disturbing thing I ever saw." said Rhomboid with a hint of disgust

"And we live with Ma." said Octagon also with a hint of disgust

"Ed, when was the last time you even took a bath?" asked Rook

"Enough of this... Let us blow them up!" said Rhomoid as he pulled out a big blaster

"Now your talking!" said Octagon as he pulled out his blaster

They both pointed them at the group and began to fire.

...

Meanwhile, back at Plumber HQ...

"Ready?" asked Double D

"We been ready for the last ten minutes! Just press it!" said Blukic

"OK! OK!" said Double D as he pressed the random dial button

"Chevron one encoded." said Double D as the Viewer spined to a 8

"Chevron two encoded." said Double D as the Viewer spined to a 6

"Chevron three encoded." said Double D as the Viewer spined to a 7

"Chevron four is locked." said Double D as the Viewer spined to a .1

Then the viewer turned on. The three scientists were amazed at the display.

"Amazing. How do we know what's on the other side?" asked Blukic

"Simple." said Double D as he pulled out a small race car with a wireless camera taped to it.

Double D went out of the Retro Van and put the car in front of the Viewer. Then he ran back into the Retro Van. Once inside he pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Then the car drove itself into viewer.

"Now, That screen will display what the car sees." said Double D pointing to a montier

A few seconds later we see video. It looks like a desert with stuff around it.

"Whoa!" said Blukic

"Oh-my!" said Double D

Then the Viewer shutted down.

...

We go back to Earth where we see Ben, Rook and the two Eds hiding behind Rooks Proto Truck.

"Ben?" asked Rook

"Eddy?" asked Ed

"On it!" said both Ben and Eddy at the same time

Then they both slamed their Matrix cores and after a double flash of green light we now see Ben as Four Arms and Eddy as Blitzwolfer.

"Cool." said Ed

Ben/Four Arms looked at Eddy/Blitzwolfer and said, "Stay out of my way." before he went into action. He jumped over Rooks Proto-TRUK and ran towards the Vreedle brothers.

"Why?" asked Eddy/Blitzwolfer

Then Rook fired a couple of shots at them from the side of the Proto-TRUK. Rhomboid pointed an 1700s cannon at Ben/Four Arms and fired it. The cannon ball hit Ben/Four Arms in the stomach.

"Oof!" said Ben/Four Arms as he fell "What the?"

"Ben!" said Rook

"Oh, We figured you might show up. So we put a ball made out of taydenite into this said cannon." said Rhomboid right before he and Octagon pointed their guns at them again

Ben/Four Arms groaned in pain as he changed back to Ben.

As he got up he said, "Wasn't expecting that."

Then he tried to actvate his Omnitrix but it showed the warning sign.

"Oh come on!" said Ben

But before they fired. A green blast with a howl hitted Rhomboid. As he was blown back, Octagon said, "What the?"

We now see Eddy/Blitzwolfer standing right in front of them.

"(HOWL!)" said Eddy/Blitzwolfer as a subsonic howl came out of his mouth and blasted Octagon with it.

Octagon was blown back as Rhomboid gotton up. Rhomboid looked at Eddy/Blitzwolfer then at Ben.

"Two Ben Tennysons?" asked Rhomboid

"Not even close." said Eddy/Blitzwolfer as he took a deep breath and released another subsonic howl

"(HOWL!)" said Eddy/Blitzwolfer

It hitted Rhomboid again and this time he stayed down.

"And stay down!" said Eddy/Blitzwolfer

...

"...And that was pretty much our day." said Ben

"Yep!" said Ed

We now see the team back at Plumber HQ with Max.

"So you had a good day?" said Max

"Yep!" said Ed

"I think Eddy should be my partner." said Ben

"I dont think so." said Eddy

We now see Blukic, Driba, and Double D coming into the main control room.

"Hi Ed and Eddy." said Double D

"Can I ask you three somthing?" asked Max

"Yes." said Blukic

"Can one of you explain why we had a massive power drainage?" asked Max

"We were testing Double Ds Viewer." said Driba

"Groan!" said Max

"Wait, I thought..." said Rook

"We opened a vortex to another reality in this universe stream." said Double D

"Universe Stream?" asked Ben

"It's a theroy of mine. It saids that all the "Same" universes are in one line. In fact there are thousands maybe millions of universe streams." said Double D

"Cool." said Ed

Then a white light appared...

**To be continued:**

**NEXT: Episode 11: "23"**

**Ben 23 and his dimension is under attack by Eon and Albedo. Can Ben 10 and Eddys team work together and stop this? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!**


	15. 23

**I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 11: "23"

As the white light diminish, we see a man with black hair, goggles, and a robotic type arm.

"Hello!" said Paradox

"Professor Paradox? What are you doing here?" asked Ben

"Who?" asked Ed

"I came here with terrible news. Ben 23s dimension is under attack by Eon and Albedo." said Paradox

"Who's Eon?" asked Double D

"Who's Albedo?" asked Eddy

"What?! How?!" asked Ben

"Who are you?" asked Ed

"Hello Eds. I knew you three would show up eventually." said Paradox

"You did?" asked Double D

"Not now! Why are they attacking there?" asked Ben

"I do not know. All I know is that if they succeed in conquering the dimension. They'll be a one step closer to conquering the rest of this universe." said Paradox

"We gotta get there. Can you take us there?" asked Ben

"HOLD IT!" yelled Eddy "We are not going anywhere until we know who Eon and Albedo are!"

"Albedo used to be a Galven until he tried to make his own Omnitrix. Now he looks like my 11 year old self. Eon is another me from another crosstime world." said Ben "Enough infomation for you?"

"For now." said Eddy

"To answer your question: No I can not. Eon is using a time barrier to prevent me from going and bringing or sending anyone there." said Paradox

"Then how are we going to get there?" asked Ben

"Maybe we can ask Hokestar if we can borrow his dimension generator." said Rook

"No need." said Double D as he walked to the computer

"What are you doing?" asked Ben

"I Got it!" said Double D

"Got what?" asked Eddy

"The address! We can use the viewer to get there!" said Double D

"Cool!" said Ed

"How?" asked Max

"It's a 9 number address. More of a code then some coodinates." said Double D

"A code? How" asked Rook

"It's a code because we have to use .1 for the Point of Origin for both ways due to the fact they are in the same crosstime world." said Double D

"How much power do you need?" asked Max

"Less then a 7 number address." said Double D

"Good. Because you three are going with Ben and Rook." said Max

"Why?" asked Ben

"We'll need Double D to work the way home." said Rook

Now we are at the "Gate room" where we see Ben, Rook, Ed, Edd, amd Eddy in front of the Viewer.

"Wait, Once we are there. How do we get back?" asked Ben

"This." said Double D holding a small cube the same collar as the Viewer

"What is it?" asked Rook

"You'll see." said Double D

"Good thinking Double D. Now I must go. Good luck!" said Paradox

Then he left.

"Ready?" asked Driba from the Retro Van

"Ready." said Double D

Then the Viewer turned on. Before anyone went through Double D threw the cube through the event horizon. Then Double D said, "Lets go."

Then the team went through.

We go to the viewer on the other side where we see the team arriving. Ben was first to arrive.

"Groan!" said Ben as he felt his back hurt

Then Rook and the others arrive.

"How do you stand traveling like this?" asked Ben

"It was not comfortable." added Rook

"Sorry. I just had the viewer adjusted for nonmetal traveling." said Double D

Then we see Ben 23s earth to see the Bellwood is completely trashed with no one in sight.

"Where is Everyone?" asked Eddy

"That's a good question." said Rook

"Look!" said Ed pointing to a bunch of lights

"Lets go!" said Ben

A few minutes later we see the team at the source of the lights where we see a Four Arms with blue eyes, Blue suit and a blue Omnitrix symbol being attacked by an Ultimate Spidermonkey with Red eyes and Red Ultimatrix symbol. And it looks like he was losing to the Ultimate Spidermonkey. After one more punch he fell down and changed back to Ben 23.

"How did he get his Ulitmatrix fixed?" asked Rook

Then he noticed Ben running towards the battlefield.

"Hey Albedo!" said Ben

Albedo/Ultimate Spidermonkey looked at Ben and said, "What! How did you get here?"

Them we see a Purple light and Eon appeared in midair.

"Impossible! Well now that you are here..." said Eon as he prepared to fight

Ben activated his Omnitrix and changed into a magma-like creature with the Omnitrix on his chest. His name is Heatblast.

"Bring it on!" said Ben/Heatblast

Then Eon tried to blast Ben/Heatblast with a bunch a purple lights. But Ben/Heatblast dodged them and flew up to him and punched him in the face.

Eon fell to the ground and when he did he stood up and made a sword out of energy. He then tried to slash Ben/Heatblast it. Ben/Heatblast then blasted a bunch of flames at Eon. Eon made a sheld of energy and used it to protect himself with it. Once Ben/Heatblast was done. He saw Eon unharmed.

Meanwhile, Rook and the Eds were making a plan.

"Ok Eddy, you and Ed try to detract Albedo while me and Double D help Ben 23. Got it?" asked Rook

"Got it." said the Eds

Eddy activated his Ultimatrix and slammed the core.

Albedo/Ultimate Spidermonkey was about to help Eon when all of a sudden a big rock hitted him on the head.

"HEY!" said Albedo/Ultimate Spidermonkey as he looked around

He then saw Ed holding another big rock and was about to throw it when Albedo/Ultimate Spidermonkey spit out a long web from his mouth at Ed. It hitted Ed witch made him drop the rock as Albedo/Ulitmate Spidermonkey pulled Ed towards him.

As he held Ed in his hand he saids, "Who are you?!"

Then we see a bright green light. After it faded we then see Eddy/Ultimate Humungousar running towards Albedo/Ultimate Spidermonkey. Albedo/Ultimate Spidermonkey stared in shock as Eddy/Ultimate Humungousar uppercut punched him in the face that sended him flying as he let go of Ed.

Meanwhile, Rook and Double D ran towards Ben 23 who is 12-14 years old and has blue eyes and a blue/gold Omnitrix. Ben 23 just recovered.

"Groan! Hey Rook! Hey... Who are you?" asked Ben 23 for Double D

"Long story... What happened here and where is everyone?" asked Double D

"Well, Everyone is sheltered in the underground bunkers. And as for what happened, Those two started to attack saying I surrender the dimension or else." said Ben 23

"Why?" asked Rook

"I don't know." said Ben 23

Meanwhile, Ben/Heatblast and Eon were still fighting and Eon was winning. Ben/Heatblast knew this and slammed his Omnitrix replaceing Heatblast with a black alien with plugs on his fingers and his two antannas and one green eye.

"FEEDBACK!" said Ben/Feedback "Now we're talking!"

Then he unleashed a electric blast from his hands at Eon.

Back to Ed and Eddy...

After Eddy/Ulitmate Humungousar saved Ed from Albedo/Ultimate Spidermonkey. Albedo/Ultimate Spidermonkey climbed out of the debris and shook his head. He then turned to Eddy/Ulitmate Humungousar and said, "Impossible!"

Then he spited a web at Eddy. It landed on his face.

"Gross!" said Ulitmate Humungousar after he removed the web from his face.

Then Eddy activated his bio-cannons and fired his bio-missles at Albedo. Albedo/Ultimate Spidermonkey dodged them, jumped, and landed on Ulitmate Humungousar.

"Who are you?! Another Ben?" asked Albedo

"You wish!" said Ultimate Humungousar as he punched Albedo/Ultimate Spidermonkey to get him off of him.

Then Albedo slamed on his Ultimatrix and replaced Ultimate Spidermonkey with a grey brain on a red hoverchair. He has three red eyes with a red Ultimatrix on his head.

"Doesn't matter! You have already lost!" said Ultimate Albedo

"Why do you say that?" asked Ultimate Humungousar 

Then Ultimate Albedo left.

"Hey come back!" said Eddy as he and Ed followed him

Meanwhile, Feedback and Eon were deadlocked in the fight. Then Ultimate Albedo appeared.

"Eon, It's time!" said Ultimate Albedo

"Great!" said a smiling Eon

Then he and Ultimate Albedo disappeared.

Then Feedback changed back to Ben. Then Ben 23, Rook, Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Who is still in his Ulitmate Humungousar form) ran towards Ben.

"Ben, Are you ok?" asked Rook

"Yeah! But what's that all about?" asked Ben

"Albedo said, "We already lost." What does that mean?" asked Eddy/Ultimate Humungousar

"Whatever it means. We better find them fast!" said Rook

"But where could they be?" asked Double D

"Up there!" said Ed pointing to a tower that is right in front of them

They group looked and saw a red light on the top.

"Let's go!" said Ben as he actived his Omnitrix and slamed the core replacing him with a pterodactyl with a jetpack named Astrodactyl

Eddy slamed his Ultimatrix and Ultimate Humungousar was replaced by Echo Echo who slamed the core again and Echo Echo was replaced by Ultimate Echo Echo.

"Ready?" asked Eddy/Ultimate Echo Echo as he grabbed Double D

"(Squacks) Ready!" said Ben/Astrodactyl as he grabbed Rook

"Give me a minute." said Ben 23 as he slamed his Omnitrix core

Ben 23 was replaced by...

"All right! Freeze Ghost!" said Ben 23/Freeze Ghost as he grabbed Ed

"Freeze Ghost?" Eddy asked Ben

"Don't ask." said Ben

Then all six of them flew up to the top of the tower. When they gotton there we see Eon and Ultimate Albedo with a machine that looks like the old Ultimatrix in red.

"Albedo!" said Ben

Eon turned around and said, "Aw Bens welcome to the end of the Universe."

"End of the Universe?" asked Ed

"Yes. You see this machine?" asked Eon

"It's designed to bring all the Bens we ever met to this dimension!" said Ultimate Albedo

"Why?" asked Eddy/Ultimate Echo Echo

"Wait a minute. That's not all the machine can do is it?" asked Double D

"Right! It also keeps them here! Except me and Eon." said Ultimate Albedo

"That way I can rule those timelines without interference from any of the Ben 10s and Paradox can't do anything about it!" said Eon

"It'll be a "blast"!" said Ultimate Albedo

"Not if we have anything to say!" said Ben/Astrodactyl as he dropped Rook and charged into battle

"Ben, wait!" said Rook

Then Ultimate Albedo pressed a button and a red force field surrounded the machine, Ultimate Albedo and Eon. Ben tried to use his energy beam but the shield held.

"Don't bother. It's all over." said Eon as he pressed another button

Then a red signel-like wave then went out.

"What's happening?!" asked Eddy/Ultimate Echo Echo

Then we see Every Ben that ever appered in the town. Mad Ben, Nega Ben, Bad Ben, Benzarro, No-watch Ben, Ben 10,000, and Gwen 10.

No watch Ben looked around and said, "Where are we?"

Mad Ben grinned evily as he looked at his wrist. His Power Watch was now unlocked.

"Doesn't matter... We have some of the good Ben right where we want!" said Bad Ben as he activated his Omnitrix

"Whatever." said Nega Ben as he activated his Omnitrix

"Ben smash!" said Benzarro as he headbutted his Omnitrix turning him into Frankenstrike

Back at the tower we see Ben, Ben 23, Rook, and the Eds stareing in horror.

"Looks like our work is done!" said Eon

The gang turn around.

"Good Bye inferior creatures." said Ultimate Albedo

Then they and the machine left leaving the group to stare out into the world where they were traped in.

**To be continued:**

**Next: Episode 12: "The Fight!"**

**The group must now fight the Evil Bens in order to reach the Viewer and stop Eon and Albedo.**


	16. The Fight

**I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix.

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 12: "The Fight!"

We now see the group on the top of the tower.

"What do we do now guys?" asked Ed

"Can't we use the Viewer?" asked Eddy/Ultimate Echo Echo

"Eddy! Eon and Albedo trapped un in here!" said Ben

"Wait! Didn't the machine stop Paradox from getting here?" asked Rook

"Yes. So?" asked Ben

"But the machine didn't stop the Viewer from making a connection." said Rook

"Your right! Double D, How does the Viewer work anyway?" Ben asked Double D

"Well, It uses vortex technology to make a connection between two Viewers." said Double D

"What's a Viewer?" asked Ben 23

"But this World didn't have a Viewer." said Rook

"That's because the small grey cube was a Viewer made to build itself once on the other side of the vortex." said Double D

"So if we can get to the Viewer, we can go after Eon and Albedo?" asked Ben

"I believe so." said Double D

"Very well. Let's get back to the Viewer." said Rook

Then we see a big orange glow. The team turned around to see a orange with spikes Way Big.

"What is that!?" asked Double D

"Way Big..." said Ben

"I got it!" said Ultimate Echo Echo right before he changed back to Eddy "I don't got it."

"What happened?" asked Ed

"I timed out, stupid! Now I have to wait 5 minutes before I can go alien again." said Eddy

"Ben!" called Rook from the edge

The team looked down to see No-watch Ben being chased by Benzarro/Frankenstrike.

"The Viewer can wait!" said Ben

"What?" asked Eddy

"We need to help the good Bens." said Ben

"What about Eon and Albedo?" asked Ed

"Grandpa always said, "Leave a campsite cleaner then when you found it." said Ben

"Wise words." said Double D

"Ok. We'll help!" said Eddy "What should we do?"

We now go to No watch Ben running for his life from Benzarro. Then he was corrnered.

Benzarro/Frankenstrike was about to lauch a lighting attack when all of a sudden he was hit by a green crystal. He turned around to see Ben/Diamondhead and Eddy. He growled and ran to attacked Ben and Eddy. Eddy activated his Ultimatrix and slamed the core revealing a tiger-like creature in a Luchador outfit.

"(Speaking spanish cannot translate.)" said Eddy/Rath

Then Rath ran towards Benzarro, Jumped up, and punched him in the face. Then Ben/Diamondhead blasted a bunch of crystals at him and they hitted him. Then Eddy/Rath punched him in the face again saying, "(Speaking spanish cannot translate.)"

...

Meanwhile:

We now see Ben 23, Rook, and the two Eds running towards the Mad Way Big that's destroying the city. Then they group see a what look like Big Chill but the color is grey with black cracks slam into a building.

"Oh my goodness!" said Double D

They run towards the "Big Chill". When they got there we see the Big Chill change into a mid-30s year old man.

"Ben?" asked Rook

"(Groans) Hey Rook! Hey Ed and Double D! Hey Ben 23!" said Ben 10,000

"Do we know you?" asked Double D

"I'm Ben 10,000. Bens older self." said Ben 10,000

"Cool." said Ed

"Do you also know..." asked Double D

"About the Viewer. Yes." said Ben 10,000

"Do you know if we win?" asked Ed

"No. This is somthing new." said Ben 10,000

"How nice..." said a spooky voice

The gang turns to see a Ghostfreak with a darker green Omnitrix and eye phase through a building.

"Oh boy." said Ed

Double D looked at a computer store and said, "Hold him off. I have an idea."

Then he ran to the store.

"Double D?" asked Ed

"Let's try this again... XLR-Freak!" said Ben 10,000 as he transformed into a grey Kineceleran with black cracks.

"Yes we shall." said Ben 23 as he slamed his Hero Watch and transformed into Mr. Monkey. (Spidermonkey)

...

Meanwhile:

We now see Eddy/Rath spinning Frankenstrike like a rope. Then he letted go of him and he flew into a wall made of green crystal and he fell down and the wall fell apart and big chunks fell on him.

"And stay down!" said Diamondhead

No watch Ben came out and said, "Thanks."

Rath changed back into Eddy and said, "No problem."

No watch Ben was shocked and said, "Your not a Ben!"

"Nope!" said Eddy "I'm not even from this Universe Stream."

"Huh?" asked No watch Ben

"Long story. Right now we need to stop that Way Big." said Ben pointing to the Mad Way Big

"Got any ideas?" asked No watch Ben

"I do." said Eddy

Both Bens stared at Eddy.

"What?" asked Eddy

"What's your idea?" asked Ben

"You go Way Big and detract him and I'll fly in close enough and try to Mind Control him." said Eddy

"Mind control him?" asked Ben "How?"

"I have an alien that can do that." said Eddy

"No you don't!" said Ben

"Yes I do! I'll show you." said Eddy as he activated his Ultimatrix

He looked in his playlist until he found the hooded alien. Then he slamed the core. Eddy began to feel physically weak as his muscles disappeared and became skinny. He then begin to grow a couple of feet. Then he felt weird as his face became just one big eye and his hands lost a finger on each hand. His clothes became one big green robe with the hood on his head. The Ultimatrix symbol is on the chest of the robe.

Once the green flash was done. Both Bens were surprised to see the alien.

"Eddy. What is that and what do you call it?" asked Ben

_"This Alien is a Night. And I call him... CONTROLLER!"_ said Controller

"Your voice is funny." said No watch Ben

_"I'm not talking. I'm sending my thoughts to your heads."_ said Controller

"Why?" asked Ben

Eddy pulled off his hood and showed his one eye.

Both Bens screamed.

_"Really? One of your aliens have no eyes and another has eyes everywhere except his head!"_ said Eddy/Controller as he pulled his hood back on

"Sorry." said Ben

"How do you breathe?" asked No watch Ben

...

Meanwhile:

We see Bad Ben, Ben 23 and Ben 10,000 fighting with Ed helping Double D with somthing. Then Double D came out with a blaster. He pointed it at Bad Ben and fired it. Once it hitted Bad Ben he changed back.

"What did you do?" asked Bad Ben

"I created a device that disabled your Omnitrix." said Double D

"Grr!" said Bad Ben as he charged at Double D

But then he was hitted in the head by Ed. He then passed out.

"Good work Double D." said Rook

"Thank you." said Double D

Then we see a green flash. The gang turn around and saw Ben/Way Big

...

"Hey!" said Ben

Mad Way Big turn around and saw Ben/Way Big.

"You'll pay for ruining my empire!" said Mad Way Big as his arms formed an X

Ben formed a + with his arms and at the same time they shot cosmic rays at each other.

Meanwhile Controller was flying behind the Mad Way Big. Once he was at the head he pulled his hands out and said, _"Mind Control."_

Then the Mad Way Big stopped firing his Cosmic ray and Ben did the same. Then Mad Big Way slamed on his Power Watch symbol and changed back into Mad Ben.

...

We now see the three Evil Bens tied up and Omnitrixes disabled by Double D. We are at the Viewer and it is on.

"You sure you don't wanna come with us?" asked Ben

"Pretty sure. Besides we need to find the last Evil Ben anyway." said Ben 10,000

"Let's go! We have a Universe Stream to save!" said Eddy

"OK Eddy!" said Ben "Good Bye."

"Good Luck!" said Ben 23

Then the Team went through the Vortex.

**Next: Final Episode: Eddy VS Albedo**

**The Team comes back to Ben Primes Universe. Only to find that Albedo is planing to destroy the Earth. With Ben busy with Eon. Eddy must make a last stand against Albedo.**

**Spoiler: Azmuth makes an apperance.**


	17. Eddy vs Albedo

**I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Ben 10. Get ready for the Final Episode!**

Eddy and the Ultimatrix.

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 13: Eddy VS Albedo

We now see the Viewer in Plumber HQ. The place is empty and dark with red lights and an alarm. The Viewer begin to light up and turn clockwise. Once it hit the number 1, a vortex emerged. A few seconds later Ben, Rook and the Eds came out of it. Then the Viewer turned off.

Ben covered his ears and yelled: "What is this?"

"It's an intruder alarm!" yelled Rook

"Can you turn it off?" yelled Eddy

Then the alarm turned off and the lights turned on. Everyone turned to see Double D at a console.

"What?" asked Double D

Then they looked around to see that no body was here.

"Where is everyone?" asked Ed

"I don't know." said Ben

Then the team went down a hall and saw that there no one there. Once they had gotton to the main control room they saw no one there either.

"I wonder where they are?" asked Double D

"Do you mean when they are?" asked a Voice behind them

The group turned around to see Paradox.

"Paradox? What happened?" asked Ben

"What happened was that it's all your fault!" said Paradox

"What do you mean?" asked Double D

"I mean that thanks to you Eon has taken over this Universe!" said Paradox angerly

Eddy looked to his left to see Ultimate Albedo in a hall.

"Hey!" said Eddy as he ran after him

"Eddy, wait!" said Double D

But it was too late. Eddy went through and the door closed behind him.

"Wait a minute!" said Ed

"What is it Ed?" asked Double D

"Who are you?" asked Ed to Paradox

"I am Professer Paradox!" said Paradox

"No. You're Eon!" said Ed

Then "Paradox" grined evily and said, "I wondered when one of you would noticed. I didn't think it would be the dumb one!"

Then Paradox changed into Eon!

"(SCREAMS)" said Ed and Double D

**From this point on this will be about the fight between Eddy and Albedo. I am not going to show the battle between Ben and Eon.**

We now see Eddy running after Ultimate Albedo until they were at the training room.

"Give up, Albedo!" said Eddy

"Why should I?" asked Ultimate Albedo

Eddy activated his Ultimatrix and slamed on the core. In Eddys place was a plantlike creature with one eye and the Ultimatrix symbol on the waist on a belt.

"Wildvine! Alright!" said Eddy/Wildvine

Then he took out some of his seeds from his back and threw them at Ultimate Albedo. Ultimate Albedo managed to dodge all of them except one which hitted him on the head and exploded.

"OW!" said Ultimate Albedo

Then Ultimate Albedo changed into Ultimate Humungousar.

"Now... You'll know the power OF ALBEDO!" said Albedo/Ultimate Humungousar

Then Albedo/Ultimate Humungousar put his hands up. Then they became rocket lanchers and he shot bio-missiles at Eddy/Wildvine. But Eddy/Wildvine managed to dodge them. Then Eddy/Wildvine pulled out a seed and threw it at Albedo. It hitted him on the head but it didn't have the effect Eddy was looking for. Eddy saw that and pressed his Ultimatrix symbol replaceing him with...

"Eye Guy!" yelled Eddy

Then Eye Guy fired his Eye-beams around Albedo causing a fire to start around him.

"(Roars)" said Ultimate Humungousar

Then in a flash of red light he was replaced by a floating rock creature with arms and three smaller rock creatures. This is Ultimate Gravattack.

"This is now over!" said Albedo/Ultimate Gravattack as he raised his arms

Eddy/Eye Guy all of a sudden floated and was spinning around Albedo/Ultimate Gravattack.

"Eye'm getting sick!" said Eddy/Eye Guy as he touched his Ulitmatrix.

_"Controller!"_ said Eddy/Controller

Because he changed his mass... Albedo/Ultimate Gravattack lost his hold on Eddy. He took one look at Controller, laughed and said, "What's that suppose to do?"

_"I'm glad you asked. Lets see how you like it!" _said Eddy/Controller as he raised his arms

All of a sudden Albedo/Ultimate Gravattack to his surprice was spinning around Eddy. He spined and spined and spined and spined and spined and spined and spined and spined and

spined and spined and spined and spined and spined and spined and spined and spined and spined and spined and spined and spined and spined and spined and spined and spined and spined and spined until Controller let go of him and he landed in a pile of crates.

Then a red flash happened but Albedo didn't come out. Controller looked and saw a red with white hair 11 year old Ben Tennyson passed out. Controller then saw an Ultimatrix same as his own on his right wrist.

Then a white light appered. Controller turned around to see the real Professer Paradox and on his shoulder was Azmuth.

_"Who are you?"_ asked Controller

"I am Azmuth. Creater of the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix." said Azmuth "Now will you please change back Eddy?"

After Eddy changed back he asked, "How do you know me?" asked Eddy

"We been watching you. I'm impressed with what you can do with the Ultimatrix." said Azmuth

"Thank you?" asked Eddy

"Can we get this over with?" asked Azmuth "I'm very busy!"

Then all of a sudden Ben, Rook, Ed, and Double D appered.

"Paradox? Is that really you?" asked Ben

"Yes it is." said Azmuth\

"Azmuth? What are you doing here?" asked Rook

"I'm here to take Albedo back to Galvin Prime. And also..." said Azmuth as he jumped off of Paradox shoulders.

He then jumped on to Eddys left hand and put somthing into the Ultimatrix. Then the Ultimatrix beeped.

"What did you do?" asked Eddy

"I added five more aliens to the Ultimatrix. Use them well." said Azmuth

"Thank you." said Eddy

Azmuth smiled.

"Time to go. Also one more thing..." said Paradox

"What is it?" asked Double D

"I talked to your parents. They are on their way." said Paradox

"How?" asked Ed

"We found the two R.P.S.s in the back. So they are coming here by Viewer." said Paradox

"Oh dear." said Double D

"Don't worry. If I'm right they'll be happy to see you and let things go back to the way they were. By that I mean they'll let Eddy keep the Ultimatrix and let Double D keep the Lab. Also they'll let you keep training in Double Ds lab." said Paradox "By the way..."

He then gave Double D another slip of paper. It had nine numbers on it.

"What is it?" asked Double D

"A new address. This one is not for another dimension. But a Universe Stream that's farther away from this and your Universe Stream.

"Where does it go to?" asked Double D

"You'll find out." said Paradox as he disapeared with Azmuth in a flash of white light.

**A few minutes later...**

We now see the Eds saying goodbye to Ben and Rook.

"I can't believe that you have to go." said Ben

"Don't worry. We might see each other again." said Double D

Then the Viewer turned on.

**The End.**

**I just want you guys to know that this is NOT the end of the series. This is nearly the beginning. This is Just part one. So I'm making part two.**

**Next: Eddy and the Ultimatrix: Monsters VS Aliens VS Eds.**

**In this new part: Double D figured out how to power the Viewer for this nine number address. So the Eds, Johnny, Plank, Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz desided to go on a exploraion knowing that they might not come back.**


	18. Season 2

**I do not own Ed, Edd N Eddy or Ben 10. This is season two of Eddy and the Ultimatrix. This takes place after the first season of Eddy and the Ultimatrix. Here are the five additional aliens Eddy will be using:**

**21\. Feedback**

**22\. Atomix**

**23\. Jury Rigg**

**24\. Shocksquatch**

**25\. Whampire**

**PS: I desided to continue this one then make a separate sequel.**

**PSS: I also desided to keep the Viewer technology out of order for a while and stick to one episode/two episode regular stories for a while. So the Multiverse series will not be here for a while.**

…

Eddy and the Ultimatrix: Season 2.

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 1: Double D is missing.

...

We go to the warehouse where we see Eddy as Rath fighting some drones. Double D and Ed were in the booth.

...

_It's been three days since the Ed's used the Viewer to go to Ben's universe. After they got home Paradox had convinced their parents to let Eddy keep the Ultimatrix and Double D keep the warehouse after he told them about the good Eddy has done with the Ultimatrix. They even agreed to keep the Ultimatrix a secret from everyone else. Sarah wanted to tell everyone else despite the fact that Ed's parents told her not to. So she beat up and slaved Ed even more until their parents caught her. In the end she was sent to a boarding school for bad girls._

...

Anyway Rath was fighting the drone saying, **"Let me tell you somthing Double D! Rath is getting tired of fighting these too easy robots! Kick it into high gear or else you're getting a piece of Rath!" **in Spanish

"(Groans) I'm begining to hate Rath's anger." said Double D "Switching to level 7."

"LEVEL 7 ONLINE!" said the computer

We then see five Level seven floater drones appear. These ones are black with more deadlier lasers. Rath took one of the drones and threw it into another drone destroying both of them in the progress. The last three however fired blue lasers that hurted Rath to the point of changing back.

"LEVEL SEVEN OFFLINE." said the computer

After the drones returned Double D and Ed got out of the booth.

"Oh dear! Eddy are you alright?" asked Double D

"(Groans) I'm really beginning to get annoyed by Rath's anger. So what else are we doing today?" said Eddy as he quickly recovered

"Well, We already covered Rath... Let's see... carry the 10 and..." said Double D

He was interuped by an alarm on his watch. He looks at it and says, "Oh dear, It's almost time for me to go home."

...

We then see the Ed and Eddy walking home. Double D stayed behind to do last minute clean up.

...

_Morning..._

...

We go to Eddy's house where we see Eddy sleeping in his bed when his alarm clock went off. Eddy turned it off and got up. He took a shower and got dressed in his trademark clothes. He was about to go to the kitchen to eat breakfast when Ed barged into Eddy's room.

"EDDY!" cried Ed

"Yes, Ed?" asked Eddy

"Something bad has happened!" said Ed

"Let me guess... You are out of chocolate leprechauns cereal?" asked Eddy

"No!" said Ed before he grabbed Eddy's hand and took him to Double D's house

When they gotten there we see a police car parked in front of his house. When the two Ed's entered the house we see a police officer there along with a crying Double D's mother and Double D's dad who was comforting her.

"What happened?" asked Eddy

"Double D's missing!" said Ed

"He disappeared last night. According to the cameras he just disappeared into thin air." said the Cop

"Can we see the footage?" asked Eddy

"Sure, here's a copy." said the cop as he handed Eddy a DVD

"Come on lumpy!" said Eddy as he grabbed the still sobbing Ed and walked away

...

We go to the lab where we see Ed and Eddy at the computer. We see the footage of Double D walking in the street then he just disappeared. Then Eddy activated the Ultimatrix.

"Eddy?" asked Ed

"Let me try somthing." said Eddy as he slamed the core transforming into...

"GREY MATTER!" said Grey Matter

We then see Grey Matter jumping on each key with speed until we see the footage play again...

"This video is now played frame by frame..." said Grey Matter

"Huh?" asked a confused Ed

"This is super super super super super slow." said Grey Matter

"Oh yeah." said Ed

We then see the video played frame by frame. We see Double D walking and all of a sudden he just disappered.

"What does that mean?" asked Ed

"This tape was edited. We'll need to find the original, but I don't think we'll be able to find it. So that leaves..." said Grey Matter

"That leaves what?" asked Ed

...

We go to the supply closet where we see Eddy and Ed pull out the DNA locater. We then see Eddy press a button and the scanner said, "This DNA is currently here." as it displayed a map showing Double is in another state...

"We know where he and do you know what that means?" asked Eddy

"ROAD TRIP! USA!" said Ed

...

We go to the Retro Van where we see Ed and Eddy fly it out of the warehouse.

...

We go to a dark room where we see Double D along with a couple of other kids each tied up in a chair.

One of the kids was a girl Double D's age tied up to the right side. She has short black hair in a bob haircut, white skin and a small hoop earring on her right ear. She is wearing a brown t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

The other one was Eddy's brother Larry. (I do not know his real name. See BPS for appearance) He was tied up next to Double D on the left.

We see Double D wake up.

"Huh? OH LORD, WHERE AM I?!" asked Double D

"Hey Double D." said Larry

"Larry? Where are we?" asked Double D

"I don't know. I was about to ask that guy." said Larry looking at a man

This man was in his 30's. He has black spiky hair with grey on the sides, black goatee and white skin. He is wearing black business suit with a black tie.

"Hello Eddward, Larry and Sierra." said the Man

"Sierra?" asked Larry and Double D looking at the girl now identifyed as Sierra

She only shurgged.

"Who are you?" asked Double D

"My name is Roger... Mr. Roger Ethan." said Roger

"What do you want with us?" asked Larry

"You see I am a successful businessman and a scientist, but I was recently diagnosed with a rare cancer. I'll be dead by the end of the year." said Rodger

"How come...?" asked Double D 

"This symptoms for this cancer won't be showing until the final two months." said Rodger

"What do you want with us?" asked Larry

"I'm going to take the parts that makes you you and merge them together into a new body. Then I can remove my brain and put it into that body." said Roger

"What?" asked Double D

"You each have a qualtity that will be handy for the new body... Double D's brains... Larry's strength and cunning and Sierra's abilty to see the future." said Roger

Larry and Double D looked ar Sierra.

...

We go to the Retro Van where we see it parking by a small mansion. Eddy and Ed got out.

"Remember where we parked." said Eddy

We then go to the front door where we see Eddy knocking on the door. A butler answered.

"May I help you?" asked the Butler

"Yeah we're looking for a friend." said Eddy

"I havn't seen him. Why don't you head back to Peach Creek and let the cops do their job?" asked the Butler

"Wait a minute! How do you know we're from Peach Creek?" asked Eddy

"And how do you know he's missing?" asked Ed

The Butler stared at the two Ed's in fright for a bit and then slammed the door closed.

"I think we're on the right track." said Eddy

"What do we do now?" asked Ed

"According to the DNA tracker, Double D is in the basement so we bust in there and get him out." said Eddy

"How?" asked Ed

"Ed?" asked Eddy holding up his Ultimatrix

"Oh yeah." said Ed

"Got your weapon ready?" asked Eddy as he pre selected his alien

"Ready!" said Ed as he held up a small plasma stunner

"Let's do this!" said Eddy as he slamed on the core replacing him with...

"FOUR ARMS!" said Four Arms

...

We go back to the basement where we see Double D, Larry and Sierra each in a blue pod while Roger was in a red one. There was a empty green pod also.

"TRANSFER IN T-MINUS TEN MINUTES!" said a computer

...

We go to the front door where we see Four Arms bust the door open.

"Knock Knock!" said Four Arms

We see the Butler just standing there.

"You just made a... BIG! MISTAKE!" said the Butler as he transformed in to a big wolf

"This reminds me of the werebutler! The mini series." said Ed

"Less talk! More fight!" said Four Arms

Then we see the 'Werebutler' and Four Arms engage in battle. We see Four Arms punch the Werebutler in the face. The Werebutler then tried to scratch him but he was able to grab each of his hands and hold them there... Until the Werebutler spinned him by the arms and threw him into the kitchen where we see Ed eating a cream puff.

"(Groan) ED! What are you doing?" asked Four Arms

"Eating a cream puff." said Ed

"Ed you idiotttttttttttttttt!" said Four Arms as the Werebutler grabbed Four Arms and threw him into another room

We see Four Arms getting up as the Werebutler appeared.

"Ok. Four Arms is not going to defeat this thing but what will... Think Eddy think! I got it!" thought Four Arms

We then see him press the Ultimatrix symbol replaceing him with...

"Feedback?! I wanted Controller!" said Feedback

We see the Werebutler attack only for Feedback to fire an electric blast from his fingers. They shocked the Werebuler...

Feedback looked at his hands and grinned, "But this will do nicely."

We then see Feedback charge at the Werebutler. The Werebutler tried to hit him but Feedback jumped over him and land by an eletrical outlet. He connected his tail to the outlet, absorbed it and fired it on the Werebutler. He went down the minute Feedback finshed firing on him.

"And stay down." said Feedback

...

We see Ed eating another cream puff when Feedback entered the kitchen...

"Ready to go to the basement and save Double D?" asked Feedback

"Yep!" said Ed as he finshed the cream puff

We see Feedback tap the Ultimatrix symbol and replacing him with...

"Armodrillo!" said Armodrillo

Then we see Armodrillo drill a hole from the kitchen to the basement...

...

We go to the basement...

"TRANSFER IN T-MINUS TWO MINUTES!" said the computer

"Now nothing can stop me!" said Roger

We then see Armodrillo and Ed fall on to the basement floor.

"What the?" asked Roger

"Eddy!" said Double D

"We're coming Double D!" said Armodrillo as he and Ed ran to the pods

"No!" said Roger "Computer! Accelerate the countdown!"

We see Armodrillo break the first pod alowing Double D to break free.

"WARNING: ACCELERATED COUNTDOWN CAN HAVE UNFORSEEN SIDE EFFECTS!" said the Computer

"Just do it!" said Roger

We then see Armodrillo breaking free Larry.

"TRANSFER CHAMBER... OFFLINE!" said the Computer

"WHAT?! HOW!" asked Roger

We then see Ed with a bunch of wires and parts from the machine.

"Can I build a birdhouse with this stuff?" asked Ed

"Ed, you genius! You saved them!" said Armodrillo

"I did?" asked Ed

We then see Armodrillo break the last blue pod breaking free Sierra.

"Ok, that's all of them!" said Armodrillo

...

We the go to the outside of the Mansion where we see the cops takeing Roger and the Werebutler away in a police van...

"I'll get that shapeshifter! And his friend too!" said Roger as he was driven away

...

We go back to the Cul-de-sac where we see Double D, Eddy and Ed watching TV in Double D's living room.

"Thanks for saving me!" said Double D

"No problem!" said Ed

We then hear a knock at the front door. Double D got up and answered it. At the door was Sierra...

"Hey Sierra. What brings you here?" said Double D

"I just came here to deliver a message to Eddy." said Sierra

Eddy and Ed then ran to the door and Eddy said, "What messsage?"

She then starts to explain the message...

"They're coming... They will lay waste to this world and only you can stop it." said Sierra

"Who's coming?" asked Eddy

We then see Sierra disappear in a flash of light...

"What just happened?" asked Ed

...

**Episode Eds here!**


	19. Wanted

**I do not own Ed, Edd N Eddy or Ben 10...**

...

Eddy and the Ultimatrix: Season 2.

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 2: Wanted

...

We go to the outer regions of the solar system where we see a big spacestation...

Inside we see a bunch of alien creatures walking and working. We then go to an office where we see a rock-like humanoid sitting at his desk with a human-like female...

The female looks like a 13 year old human, but has long pink hair and red eyes. She is wearing a blue jumpsuit with red boots and gloves.

"Aria, I have brought you here for a reason." said the rock alien in a deep male voice

We see him push a button and it showed pictures of some of Eddy's alien forms saving people.

"...This is the entity. He can change into unknown forms. He was able to get pass out defences and now resides on Earth. A level 5 planet that is forbibben to go to." said the Rock alien

"You want me to get him?" asked Aria

"Yes... And bring him before the Alien court alive. You'll be paid 100'000'000 Credits if successful. Any questions?" said the Rock alien

"When do I start?" asked Aria

...

We go to Peach Creek where we see Eddy waking up. After he took a shower and got dressed in his trademark clothes he went to the kitchen where we see Ed, Double D and his Dad with a bunch of birthday decorations hung up.

"Happy Birthday, Eddy!" said Ed

"Hey Ed. Hey Double D! Morning Dad." said Eddy

"Happy Birthday Eddy." said Eddy's Dad

We then see his Dad walk over and hug him.

"Thirteen years old! I can't believe it!" said Eddy's Dad

"Thanks Dad." said Eddy

"Here's your present." said Eddy's Dad as he gave Eddy a big box

Eddy unwrapped it to reveal a Laptop computer.

"A computer?" asked Eddy

"I figured you wouldn't want just clothing for your 13th birthday." said Eddy's Dad

"Thank you." said Eddy

"I better get to work. See you tonight! Your mother made pancakes and bacon." said Eddy's Dad as he left

"Open mine!" said Ed as he gave Eddy a small box

Eddy opened it and saw it was a computer game...

"Cyborg space menace! I figured you would want it now that you have a computer." said Ed

"Here's mine." said Double D as he gave Eddy a card

Eddy opened it and read, "Happy 13th birthday." Also inside was a 10 dollar bill.

Eddy threw the card and said, "Who wants to go to the candy store? Jawbreakers are on me!"

"I do!" said Ed

...

We then see the three Ed's leave the house and head to the Candy Store.

...

When they got there...

"CLOSED?!" asked Eddy

"Eddy, it is only 8:30 AM. The store won't open for another half hour!" said Double D

"What do we do now guys?" asked Ed

We then see an explosion coming from...

"The School!" said Double D

"Good thing it's summer." said Eddy

We then see them run to the school.

...

When they got there we see that the school was in ruins. We then see Aria walk away from the school she was trying to find the shapeshifter...

We see the Ed's hidden in a bush.

"Who is she?" asked Ed whispering

"No doubt it's an alien. But the question is why is she here?" asked Double D whispering

We see the police appear...

They got out of their cars and pointed their guns at her and said, "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Aria did so. But when she did we see the cars and guns float in midair... The guns pointing at the policemen...

We see Eddy turn on the Ultimatrix and slam on the core...

After the green flash we see Four Arms exit the bushes and said, "Let them go!"

Aria smirked and said, "No problem."

She then put the cars and guns down. The police got in the cars and drove away.

"It's you I want." said Aria

"What? Why?" asked Four Arms

Then see Aria jump and uppercut Four Arms who was pushed back. Then Four Arms used two of his left arms to punch Aria and she was pushed back.

"You're good. But I'm better!" said Four Arms

"I beg to differ." said Aria

Then she used picked up metal with her mind and they formed and bend and shaped into a battle suit.

Then she punched Four Arms in the gut and he was pushed back a couple of miles. Aria followed him.

Double D looked at Aria and said, "Magnetism! Interesting."

Meanwhile we see Four Arms land in the PIllow and Mattress store.

"Wow! This is a good store!" said Four Arms

We see Aria land in front of Four Arms.

"Time for another alien!" said Four Arms as he touched the Ultimatrix replaceing him with a yeti like alien

"Shocksquatch? Ok then eh!" said Shocksquatch

We then see Shocksquatch fire an eletric blast at Aria. But Aria simplyly absorbed the electricity and fired it at Shocksquatch. He was able to doged it but the store was not that lucky.

"Wow! That owner is going to be mad!" said Shocksquatch

Then we see Aria uppercut Shocksquatch sending him up into the sky and then landed in the Trailer Park!

"(Groans) Ok, Electricity is not going to work..." said Shocksquatch

We see Aria land not too far from Shocksquatch.

"Give up now! You can't defeat me!" said Aria

We see Shocksquatch slam the Ultimatrix symbol replacing him with...

_"Controller!" _said Controller

We then see Controller lift up some trailers with his telekinesis and throw them at Aria. But she then stopped them with her powers and said, "Really? A Night? I've actually fought them and won!"

Then she used threw something at Controller and it emited somthing that's harmless to the normal mind but with a mind like Controllers...

_"Ahhh! What is that?!"_ asked Controller as he covered his 'ears' and got on his knees

"It's a sonic mind emitter... Harmless to the normal mind but dangerous to a Night!" said Aria

As the emitter hurt Controllers mind. Controller struggled to reach the Ultimatrix, but ultimately he passed out from the emitter and changed back to Eddy... Much to Aria's shock.

"A kid? A kid was the aliens?" asked Aria

We then hear a beep from her wrist watch saying it's receiving a signal. Aria answered it.

_"Aria, How's the mission going?"_ asked her boss

"I got him but did you know the shapeshifter is human kid?" asked Aria

"What?! Impossible!" said her boss "Well, bring him!"

...

We see Double D and Ed just getting to the trailer park when we see Aria getting into her ship with a still passed out Eddy on her shoulders. Then we see the ship taking off...

"Eddy!" said Double D

...

We go to the ship on it's way to the space station. We go inside where we see Eddy chained up to a wall and Aria driving her ship. Then we see Eddy waking up.

"(Groans) Hey! Let me go! What are you doing?" asked Eddy

"My job." said Aria

"Who are you?" asked Eddy

"My name ia Aria and I was assigned to find and extract you from Earth and bring you to the council." said Aria

"Council? What for?!" said Eddy

"At first it was for the crime for being on Earth." said Aria

"I WAS BORN ON EARTH!" Eddy yelled

Then we see Eddy try to actvate the Ultimatrix but he sees that his left hand is covered in a metal glove.

...

We then see the the ship appear at the space station. Then it entered one of the docks.

...

We go to a air lock where we see the rock man and a bunch of police drones in front of it. Then the air lock opened and we see Aria exit with Eddy in handcuffs.

"Well Aria. I see the mission was successful." said the Rock man "Here is you reward."

He hands her a chip that is worth 100'000'000 credits. Then we see the rock man take Eddy away.

...

We go to a court room where we see a jury of aliens and the judge who is also an alien appear. We then see Eddy appear through a door with a couple of police drones. Once Eddy sat down...

"Court is now in session!" said the Judge

"Can some tell me what's going on?" asked Eddy

"You are here because of the crime for being on Earth!" said the Judge

"I was born on Earth!" said Eddy

"We know that now... Now you are being charged for having Level 20 technology on a Level 5 planet!" said the Judge

"Level 20?" asked Eddy

"Your watch! It's a powerful device. You're not allowed to have it!" said the Judge

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to have it?" asked Eddy

"If you're declared guilty... We well take away the device!" said the Judge

Eddy sweated in fear.

We then see the rock man enter the court room and sat down.

"Lucky for you you will get a chance to defend yourself!" said the Judge

"How? I'm lousy at politics! Even the ones in space! It's wouldn't be a fair fight!" said Eddy

"We're actually going to use gladiator trial." said the Judge

"Gladiator Trial?" asked Eddy

"You will get to defend yourself in combat. If you win you get to keep the device and go back to your planet. If you lose however... You will not only loose the device but you will also be banished to another planet! Never to return to Earth." said the Judge

Eddy gulped, then asked, "Who am I fighting?"

"Her..." said the Judge pointing to... Don't be surprised... Aria.

"Let the fight begin!" said the Judge before he teleported the entire court room away

...

We go to a Gladiator-like stadium where we see Eddy in the pit part.

This stadium is metal and is on an asteroid in the Asteroid belt. It is covered by a forcefield.

We see Eddy and Aria facing each other. Then we see a referie say, "Here are the rules! There are none! Now are we Ready?"

We see Eddy activate the Ultimatrix...

"Get set...!"

We see Aria pull out a light sword... (Like a light saber but the light is 100% solid.)

"Fight!"

We see Eddy slam the core replaaceing him with...

"Ultimate Spidermonkey!" said Ultimate Spidermonkey

We then see Ultimate Spidermonkey spit out a web but Aria dodges and runs up to Ultimate Spidermonkey. Then she trys to stab him but he was able to dodge her. He then spits out another web and this time it hit her.

We see Ulitmate Spidermoney grab on to the web and spin her around and let go of the web. Aria flew and crashed into a wall. But she pulls out her light sword and throws it at Ultimate Spidermonkey. It sightly cuts him in one of the left arms. (The light stick is solid but sharp.)

"AHHH!" said Ultimate Spidermonkey

Then he slammed the Ultimatrix and replaced him with...

"Swampfire!" said Swampfire as his regenerated his arm

Then we see him ignite a flame and threw it at Aria. But he dodged it and jumped to her light sword. She then stabs him in the chest...

"(Gasps!)" went the audience

But we see Swampfire uppercut Aria and she flew a few feet. Swampfire then regenerated. Then he slammed the core replaceing him with...

"Eye Guy!" said Eye Guy

We see Eye Guy fire eye beams at Aria as she was getting up. As the smoke cleared we see Aria charging at him. Eye Guy then fired more eye beams at her. She was hit several times.

She tried to jump behind him but thanks to the eyes on his back he was able to see her and turned around. He fired more eye beams at her. She was going to use the light sword , but Eye Guy blasted it off her hand.

"Oh yeah! Eye'm the man!" said Eye Guy

We see Aria struggleing to get up but then she passed out. We see the aliens in the audience gasp and whisper to each other...

"The winner is... What the?!" asked the Judge who wasn't really paying attention to the fight

We see the Judge and referee talk and then...

"Hey! A deal's a deal! Let me go!" said Eye Guy with anger

"(Sighs) Fine! You are free to go back to your planet and keep the device." said the Judge

We see Eye Guy teleported back to Earth.

"I can't beleive he defeated Aria!" said the Judge

"Yeah! What do we do now?" asked the referee

"We better keep an eye on him..." said the Judge

...

We go back to the Cul-de-sac where we see Double D and Ed sitting in front of Double D's house. Then we see Eye Guy appear. Then he changed back to Eddy.

"Hey guys!" said Eddy

"Eddy!" said Ed and Double D

Ed ran to hug Eddy.

"Where were you?" asked Double D

"Long story... Anyway, Who wants cake and ice cream?" asked Eddy

"I do!" said Ed

We then see the three Eds walk to Eddy's house.

...

**Episdoe "Eds" here!**

**Anyway I'm thinking about bring Skurd to this Fanfiction near the end of this season. What do you think? I'll be holding a poll to hear your answer... (THIS IS NOT A Choose you own story... Once the tally's done I'll be using only the most selection.) No AU.**

**Please review...**


	20. DNA Damage

**I do not own Ed, Edd N Eddy or Ben 10.**

**By the way I forgot to mention this: The Skurd poll will be opened until September 7th, 2016. After that I will close the poll and go by the most selected.**

...

Eddy and the Ultimatrix: Season 2

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 3: DNA Damage

...

We go to Warehouse where we see Double D working on somthing under a tarp when we see Ed and Eddy enter the Warehouse.

"Hey, Double D!" said Eddy

"Hey Eddy. ED!" yelled Double D as he sees Ed about to press a DO NOT PRESS button

We then Double D stop Ed just before he pressed the button. He then gave Ed a piece of string...

"Here play with this." said Double D

"Cool! String!" said Ed

While Ed played with the string we see Eddy look at the tarp and ask, "What's under the tarp, Double D?"

"I'm glad you asked..." said Double D

Then he removed the tarp to reveal a big green glowing sphere shaped machine... There were wires connecting the machine to the floor and a computer.

"What is this?" asked Eddy

"My medical DNA bomb! It's designed to deliver a energy wave that can heal people... From a broken leg to a fetal heart condition to a lack of immune system." said Double D

"Nice! What's the range?" asked Eddy

"This bomb does not actually explode. But it go between 5 miles to the whole planet! At least one the size of Earth." said Double D

"So you can cure sickness?" asked Eddy

"Yes, but this is the prototype. It's not ready for field testing yet." said Double D

We then hear an alarm...

"It's the parameter alarm! Someone is coming!" said Double D

"Who?" asked Eddy

Double D goes to a computer where we see him access the cameras...

We go to the front of the warehouse where we see five people wearing pink ninja outfits setting up...

"A BOMB!" said Double D as he ran outside

"Double D! Wait!" shouted Eddy

...

We go outside where we see the pink ninjas setting the bomb when we see Double D approuch them.

"Excuse me! This is private property! I'm going to ask you to leave." said Double D

The ninja's looked at each other before quickly grabbing Double D and tied him up in a chair by the bomb.

"Ready?" asked one of the ninjas in a womans voice

The others nodded and set the timer for one minute. Then they disappered in a flash of smoke...

We see Ed and Eddy approach Double D.

"Who were they?" asked Eddy

"Eddy!" said Double D

"Oh, The bomb!" said Eddy slamming the Ultimatrix replaceing him with a brain creature with three green eyes, green hoverchair and a green Ultimatrix symbol on top of his head

"ULTIMATE GREY MATTER!" said Ultimate Grey Matter

We see Ultimate Grey Matter float towards the bomb and then looked at the Bomb.

"No time to defuse it! I'll have to toss it into space!" said Ultimate Grey Matter

Ultimate Grey Matter then used his telekinesis and went up into space struggling in the progress...

As we see the timer count down from 20 seconds we then see it emit a wave of energy invisible to the naked eye. We then see the bomb go from 15 to 2 seconds...

"Uh oh!" said Ultimate Grey Matter

We then see the bomb break apart...

"What the..." asked Ultimate Grey Matter

Then we see the Ultimatrix spark and turned Ultimate Grey Matter back into Eddy.

"Ok... Now Uh oh!" said Eddy before he fell back down to earth screaming

We see Ed and Double D look for an explosion.

"Where's the boom?" asked Ed

"I don't know." said Double D

They then see Eddy falling.

"Eddy!" said Ed

We then see Double D throw a small something on the ground where Eddy was going to land and it then inflated into a big bounce house. Then Eddy crashed into the bounce house.

Once he got out Double D asked, "Where's the explosion?"

"The bomb was a dud. It just fell apart!" said Eddy

We then see the Ultimatrix spark bing enough for Eddy and his two pals to notice...

"What's wrong with the Ultimatrix?" asked Double D

"I don't know." said Eddy

Then we see the Ultimatrix shoot ten energy bolts into the air. Two of them hit Double D and Ed...

...

We go to the Cul-de-sac where we see the kids doing stuff...

Kevin was fixing his bike oustide when we see a bolt of lighting hit him...

Johnny was playing chess with Plank when he was hit by a bolt of energy...

Jimmy was playing with his dolls when he was hit by a bolt of energy...

Nazz was brushing her hair in her room when a bolt of energy from an open window hit her...

Rolf was doing his daily farm chores when he was hit by a bolt of energy...

Meanwhile the Kanker sisters were doing laundry when they too were hit by the last three bolts of energy...

As we see the bolts affect them we see Marie's eyes glow green...

...

Back at the warehouse we see Double D and Ed twitch around and Eddy looked at the Ultimatrix...

"Guys look! Ghostfreak is missing. So is Grey Matter, Rath, Wildvine, Four Arms, Jury Rigg, Spidermonkey, Eye Guy, Humungousar and Armodrillo. They're not in my playlist anymore. And worst of all without Rath, Grey Matter, Humungousar, and Spidermonkeys DNA I can't access their Ultimate forms." said Eddy

He then looked up and saw green lighting envelp his two friends then once they stopped Eddy was in for a shock...

Ed looked like Ghostfreak! But his trademark buzzcut was still there... His skin is grey with green skin acting like his jacket.

Double D on the other hand looked like Grey Matter but with smaller clothes and hat.

"Ed? Double D? Are you ok?" asked Eddy

"Ok? Ok?! I'm an alien for petes sake! Ok, sure I'm smarter then usual. But I must demand by old body back!" said Double D

We see Ed phase himself through the walls...

"This is fun!" said Ed in a raspy like tone

"Don't look at me! I don't even know what happened!" said Eddy

"May I look at the Ultimatrix?" asked Double D

Eddy lowered it to the ground so Double D can get to it. He fiddled with it and then said, "Eddy, The Ultimatrix just distributed the DNA into 10 people counting me and Ed."

"You think! But what I want to know is how!" said Eddy

"The bomb! It's wasn't meant for explodeing... It's must've emitted a type of singal that's interfering with the Ultimatrix." said Double D

"I wonder who else got infected?" asked Ed

We then hear a girly scream.

...

We go to the Cul-de-sac where we see the kids as Eddy's aliens!

Jimmy had Rath's DNA. He was wearing the wrestling outfit and speaking Spanish but he still had his trademark cowlick and his fur is the same color as he hair. He was frightened at first then angry.

Johnny had Spidermonkey's DNA. His fur is the same color as his skin. He was excited as he took Plank and used the powers and went into the woods.

Kevin had Jury Rigg's DNA. He looked like the red demon but he was wearing his clothes and hat and they fit him well now. He was able to fix and improve his bike with Jury Rigg's fixing.

Nazz hand Eye Guy's DNA. She looked like Eye Guy but was wearing her clothes which was covered in eyes. She just screamed and ran around.

Rolf had Wildvine's DNA. He looked like Wildvine but with blue hair on his head. He thought it was a gift from his gods so he just continued with his chores thanking them for the gift.

We see Eddy and his pals entering the Cul-de-sac.

"Oh no! The Kids are infected by the DNA!" said Double D

"Oh great! How could this day get any worse?!" asked Eddy

We then see a clear glass dome the big enough for the Cul-de-sac, Woods, and the Trailer park land on said places.

Double D was about to say somthing but Eddy said, "Don't bother. I know."

We then hear over the loud speakers, _"Attention residents! A unknown contagion is detected on the premises. Until it's been taken care of, You will all stay under the dome."_ Then it turned off.

We see Double D thinking while Eddy tried to use the Ultimatrix but it said, _"Unable to comply... Please fix problem."_

"What's wrong with this thing?!" asked Eddy as he continued to slap the device.

"We need to get to the workshop!" said Double D

"How?" asked Ed

"Ed... You're a GHOST!" yelled Eddy

"Oh right! I forget." said Ed

We then see Ed try to phase out of the dome but instead he hit his head...

"What the...?" asked Eddy

"It's seems the dome is super tangible... Nothing can phase through it." said Double D

"Oh great! We're done for!" said Eddy

We see Eddy slap the Ultimatrix again.

"Eddy! It's obviously not working!" said Double D

"Can you fix the Ultimatrix?" asked Eddy

"Maybe. But I'll need parts." said Double D

"Consider it done." said Eddy

...

We go to Eddy's brothers room where we see Double D building somthing while Eddy and Ed gave him parts he needed from the car.

We see Double D building a hacking device. It's basiclly a laptop connected to a spark plug that's pointing down and hanging a few feet in the air.

"Ok. I believe I'm done..." said Double D

"Great!" said Eddy

We see Eddy put the Ultimatrix under the spark plug. Double D pressed a button and we see a green light go from the spark plug to the Ultimatrix...

"Hmm, It looks like the Ultimatrix has been infected by a virus." said Double D

"A virus?" asked Eddy and Ed

"That bomb must not have been designed to explode but transfer the said virus to the Ultimatrix." said Double D

"Can you remove it?" asked Eddy

"No. Not without more advanced equipment. Like the ones in the workshop." said Double D

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Eddy

"Yes. I'll put in a patch that'll stop the virus until I can remove it and I'll also set the Ultimatrix to Randomization mode. That way you can still transform." said Double D

"Randomization mode?" asked Eddy

"It's designed to give you a random alien. All you have to do is slam the core and you'll get a random alien. But you'll only stay alien for a minute or two." said Double D

"Why can't I just keep it in..." asked Eddy

"The virus has infected the normal functions. In fact only the Randomization mode and the DNA that's left in the Ultimatrix are the only thing's left alone." said Double D

"Do it." said Eddy

We see Double D press a few buttons on the computer. After he was done the green light stopped and we see Eddy get up.

"Now what's the plan?" asked Eddy

"I don't know. We can't get to the workshop and we can't get rid of the virus." said Double D

"Hey guys, You might want to look at this!" said Ed

...

We go outside where we see those pink Ninja's from before rounding up the alien kids.

We see the Ed's in a bush.

"What's going on?" asked Eddy

"I don't know." said Double D

"Well, We better think of a plan quick!" said Eddy

"Wait! I have a teleporter in my gararge! We can use it to teleport to the workshop!" said Double D

"Good idea!" said Eddy

"But how will we get past them?" asked Ed

"We don't..." said Eddy

"Huh?" asked Ed and Double D

We see the pink ninjas looking around for more of the kids when we see a flash of green light. Then we see Eddy come out of the bush as Ultimate Echo Echo.

We then see him throw a bunch of sonic disks at the ninjas and they emited a sonic wave at them. They covered their ears, but that didn't help. Then we see them pass out under the stress.

"Ok! You can come out now!" said Ultimate Echo Echo

Then the Ultimatrix changed him back into Eddy.

"I hate Randomization mode." said Eddy

We then see the three Ed's enter the garage. We see Double D type some stuff into the computer...

"Oh no!" said Double D

"What is it?" asked Eddy

"The teleportation device has only enough power for one person!" said Double D 

"What do we do now guys?" asked Ed

"Wait! Teleport me!" said Eddy

"What?" asked Double D

"I can use the viewer and go back to Ben's world and get Azmuth to remove the virus..." said Eddy

"That's a good idea." said Double D surpriced "But you'll need to know where I keep the RPS's."

...

We go outside the dome where in a flaash of white light we see Eddy appear.

"Ok." said Eddy

He then hear's something. So he went to investagate.

We go to in front of the dome where we see the parents standing in front of a mirror like TV.

"You never had kids... You never had kids... You never had kids..." said the TV

"What in the world?" asked Eddy

We then see the TV switch to a person who was...

"Roger?!" asked Eddy

"Ok people. Where are your kids?" asked Roger

"What kids?" asked Eddy's Dad

"Ok. I'm going to tear down what's under the dome and build you folks a new condo! All you have to do is say yes." said Roger

"Yeah let's do it." said the crowd

We then see Eddy leave his spot.

...

We go to the Garage where we see the viewer dialing Ben's universe. Once a vortex was made we see Eddy say, "I'll be back. I promise."

Then he entered the vortex. then it shutted down...

...

**To be continuED...**

**...**

**Sorry if it was cut short... (Not Really)**

**I've read the reviews about pairing Eddy with Princess Looma and I can say this... NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN. I've already thought of a pairing for Eddy and it's not going to be anyone from Ben's universe.**

**And Like I said The Skurd poll will be opened until September 7th, 2016. So vote today!**

**NEXT: Season 2 Episode 4: Time to grow up...**

**This episode will take a while (Hopefully) to make.**


	21. Time to grow up

**I do not own Ed, Edd N Eddy or Ben 10...**

...

Eddy and the Ultimatrix: Season 2

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 4: Time to grow up...

...

We go to the garage where we see Ed and Double D a few seconds after Eddy was teleported away...

"What do we do now Double D?" asked Ed

Then we see the garage door open revealing some people men in hazmat suits.

"I would suggest we run Ed!" said Double D

We then see Ed running away from the hazmat people while carrying Double D.

**Ben's universe...**

We go to Plumbers headquarters where we see the viewer in the storage room begin to shake as the metal scraped against each other. We then see Plumbers enter the room with their weapons pointed at the Viewer... We then see Max, Blukic and Driba enter the room.

"What's going on?" asked Max

"It looks like the viewer is receiving an incoming vortex." said Driba

"But who's dialing in?" asked Blukic

Then we see a vortex emerge from the viewer. We see Eddy exit the vortex and the viewer turned off.

"Eddy? What's going on? Where's your friends?" asked Max

"It's a long story. But meanwhile I'll need Azmuth." said Eddy

"Why?" asked Max

"There's a virus in the Ultimatrix." said Eddy

...

We go to the lab where we see Blukic and Driba looking at the Ultimatrix.

"This is fascinating!" said Blukic

"Can you remove it?" asked Max

"No. The virus blocks any attempts to remove it." said Driba

"I already called Azmuth. He'll be here in a few hours..." said Max

"A FEW HOURS?! My friends are in trouble!" said Eddy

"I'm sorry. But until we can get rid of this virus we can't let you go back." said Max

"But there's something I don't get... How could a virus get pass the firewalls of the Ultimatrix quickly?" asked Blukic

"I think someone's been on this from the beginning. The Question is... Who?" said Eddy

We then see Azmuth enter the lab.

"What has Ben done this time?" asked Azmuth

"Nothing, I've called you about Eddy..." said Max as Azmuth looked at the Ultimatrix

After a few minutes Azmuth took the Ultimatrix off Eddy's hand and said, "I'm sorry, but the Ultimatrix is damaged beyond repair..."

"What? You mean this is the end?!" asked Eddy

"No... I've already built a brand new Ultimatrix for you. But I'll need time to adapt the firewalls to this virus so it won't happened again." said Azmuth

...

**Four years later...**

...

We go to the Viewer in Eddy's universe where we see the viewer turn on. Then we see Eddy McGee come out of the portal. This Eddy McGee is now 17 years old. He has four hairs on his head, a goatee and is now 5 feet and 30 inches tall. He is wearing blue jeans, green sneakers, white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. His new Ultimatrix now looks like a more watch with a sliver wristband now connected to his wrist. The band is sliver colored and the hourglass symbol is still green.

He looks around and sees that the lab's been overgrown by vegetation and there's dust everywhere. We then see Eddy walk out of the lab.

...

We go outside where we see Eddy walking to where the Cul-de-sac was in the middle of the night. When he got there he see a prison where the houses used to be.

We see Eddy looking through a pair a binoculars and sees that the prisons are containing the Alien converted kids! And also the parents are the guards.

"Whoa... I'm going to need a plan." said Eddy in a deeper voice

Eddy then sees his dad driving home from a hard days work. Eddy then grinned.

...

We see Eddy's dad driving home... He had a good day. The alien prisoners were crazy as usual saying they were their children. But they know they never had kids. Then he see a teenager standing in the middle of the road and the after a flash of green light was replaced by...

"SHOCKSQUATCH!" said Shocksquatch

We see Eddy's dad shrivel off the road and crashed into a tree. When he got out we see he has a energy gun. He fires it at Shocksquatch but Shocksquatch was able to dodge it and then fired a electric blast at him. It was enough to knock him out without killing him. Shocksquatch then changed back to Eddy.

...

We see Eddy's dad wake up and saw he was tied to a tree he then saw Eddy standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked Eddy's Dad

"You know who I am." said Eddy

"No I don't." said Eddy's Dad

"Don't worry..." said Eddy as he slammed the Ultimatrix replacing him with Controller _"...You will."_

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" asked Eddy's Dad

We see Controller put his hands on his dad's head and said, _"Mind clear..."_

We see Eddy's dad blank out for a moment as the hypnotics cleared and his original memories rise up to the surface. When Controller was done he slammed on the symbol changing back to Eddy.

"Eddy? Is that you?" asked Eddy's Dad

"Yeah." said Eddy

"I can't believe it." said Eddy's dad

"What happened?" asked Eddy

"(Sighs) Ok, four years ago the Cul-de-sac was converted to a prison for the aliens and we've been guarding the aliens ever... Oh no." said Eddy's dad

"What is it?" asked Eddy

"Those aliens are the kids. Aren't they?" asked Eddy's Dad

Eddy nodded.

"What do we do?" asked Eddy's Dad

"I can cure them. Change them back to human." said Eddy

"And the parents?" asked Eddy's Dad

"I can use Controller to reverse the hypnosis like I did with you." said Eddy

"Ok..." said Eddy's Dad

"But I'll need your help." said Eddy

...

We go to the prison the next day where we see Eddy's Dad enter the building. We see him pass Ed's dad who said hello to him. Then he entered his office. When he closed the door we see him take out his bag and we see Grey Matter exit the bag. Then he jumped to the floor and changed back to Eddy.

"Ok... We're in. But how are you going to get pass the guards?" asked Eddy's dad "The walls are covered by a super tangible metal and there are heat sensors in every hall."

"Don't worry about me..." said Eddy as he slammed the core replacing him with a sliver colored feline-like alien with the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest

"Silversonic!" said Silversonic

"What does he do?" asked Eddy's dad now intrigued as he never seen this form before

"This form is super fast and should be fast enough to not be detected." said Silversonic

"Good luck... Here's a copy of my access card. It should get you into the prison cells." said Eddy's Dad

"Thanks!" said Silversonic

"Good luck Eddy." said Eddy's Dad

Silversonic smiled. Then he left fast enough to be considered teleporting.

...

We go to the hallway where we see everything and everyone going slow enough to a near standstill. We see Silversonic running at fast speeds to the cells. On the way he drank someones soda. When he got to the entrance to the prison cells he pulled out the access card and used it to open the door. Then he entered the door.

Inside he see five different doors... Silversonic enters the first door on the left and sees Nazz asleep in a glass cell... He then set the Ultimatrix to repair mode and after a bolt of green light Nazz was back to normal... Well she is now 16 years old.

He goes to the next cell where he sees Jimmy pounding a reinforced door. He did the same thing and Jimmy is now human again. He is now 13 years old.

At the next cell he sees Johnny hanging upside down and after repairing his DNA he fell and landed on his head. He is now 16 years old.

Next cell he sees Rolf asleep in his cell. Then Silversonic repaired his DNA and Rolf was back to human and is now 17 1/2 years old.

He goes to the last door where he sees it is a janitors closet. He then went back to Eddy's Dad office.

When he got there he sees his dad at gun point by...

"Mr. Rogers?!" asked Silversonic

"We meet again Eddy. I see you got a new alien form." said Mr. Rogers

"How do you know who I am?" asked Silversonic

"I knew the moment you entered my house. From there I was able to upload a virus that was slowly destroying the Ultimatrix. That bomb was a dud that tricked you into thinking it was the source of the virus." said Mr. Rogers

"What do you want?" asked Silversonic

"I want your Ultimatrix!" said Mr. Rogers

"Not going to happen!" said Silversonic

"Very well… Say… What the?" asked Mr. Rogers

While he was talking Silversonic took his dad and ran across town and into the woods in 1.8 seconds.

"Ok… This could be a problem." said Mr. Rogers

…

We go to the woods where we see Silversonic stop and put his dad down. He then slammed the Ultimatrix and changed back to Eddy.

"That went well!" said Eddy

"Well all the kids are back to normal." said Eddy's Dad

"That's not good enough! Unless I can reverse the hypnoses on everyone else it'll be all for nothing!" said Eddy "And besides I didn't get everyone."

"Huh?" asked Eddy's Dad

"I couldn't find Ed, Double D, Kevin or the Kanker sisters. Either they are contained somewhere else or…" said Eddy

"They were never captured." said Eddy's Dad

We then see one dart each strike Eddy and his Dad. One second later they were knocked out.

…

We go to a dark room where we see Eddy and his Dad tied up in chairs. We then see them wake up.

"What the? Where are we?" asked Eddy's Dad

"We'll ask the questions!" said a deep female voice coming from a loud speaker

"Ok. I'm confused." said Eddy

We then see a one eye ghost phase through a wall and slap Eddy.

"Don't speak!" said the ghost

"Ed? Is that you?" asked Eddy

"Yep! Uhh, I mean who want's to know?" asked Ed

"Ed! It's me!" said Eddy

"Me who?" asked Ed

"For petes sake… It's me Eddy!" said Eddy

"A likely story! Tell me something only the real Eddy would know!" said Ed

"Ok Monobrow. How about this… You once ate a anthill on a dare, I tricked you into hitting a wall with your gym bag, and you have a lucky cheese chunk named Sheldon the forth." said Eddy

"Eddy!" said Ed as he hugged him tightly

Then a door opened and we see a 17 year old female with pink hair enter the room with a ski hat wearing Galvin.

"Ed, What's going on?" asked Double D

"Eddy's back!" said Ed

"I can see that." said Double D

"How do we know it's really Eddy?" asked the female

"Hello Aria." said Eddy

"Ok now I believe him." said Aria "But why is he with you?"

"Oh. I used Controller to reverse the hypnosis. And now WILL YOU UNTIE US ALREADY!" said Eddy

"It's Eddy alright." said Ed and Double D

Ed phased the ropes and allowed Eddy and his Dad to get up.

"Where have you been?" asked Double D

"When I got there Azmuth removed my old Ultimatrix and replaced it with a better model. I was going to come back but we had a problem." said Eddy

"What was it?" asked Double D

"Power. The RPS we left behind was too depleted to dial back. So I spent four years searching the universe for a power source capable of getting me back home and here I am. What happened to you guys?" asked Eddy

"After you left things got worse. The Kids were gathered up and made into prisoners. Ed and I were lucky to escape. Aria came here three days later and explained to us why she was here." said Double D

"Mr. Rogers was using alien technology he found. He is collector. He collects alien technology and uses them for personal gain. We just learned about it a day after you left. I was sent there to arrest him but he was too strong. He destroyed my ship and most of my equipment. I found Ed and Double D a day later and we've been hiding from them ever since." said Aria

"Ok. Double D and Ed… Please stand still." said Eddy

Double D did so and Eddy pointed his Ultimatrix at him.

"Ultimatrix, repair genetic damage to Double D." said Eddy

After a green flash we see Double D back to normal. He is now 16 years old. He was wearing teen version of his clothes.

"_Genetic damaged repaired."_ said the Ultimatrix in a computerized deep male voice

"Eddy?" asked Aria

"This model can now repair DNA. I already used it to fix Johnny, Jimmy, Nazz and Rolf." said Eddy

"They're human again?" asked Double D

"Yeah. Now Ed…" said Eddy

Eddy then used the DNA repair function to turn Ed back to human. He is now 16 years old.

"_Genetic damaged repaired." _said the Ultimatrix

"Aww!" said a disappointed Ed

"What happened to Kevin and the Kanker sisters? I didn't see them back at the prison." said Eddy

We then hear a boom as we see four figures break in through a hole in the ceiling.

As the smoke cleared we see the Kanker sisters and Kevin.

Lee looked like Humungousar except she was wearing her trademark clothes and she had her trademark red curly hair.

Marie looked like Four Arms but had her clothes and her blue hair.

May looked like Armodrillo with her clothes and hair.

"That's what happened." said Double D

"Ultimatrix, revert genetic damage to humans." said Eddy

"_Not enough power to complete operation."_ said the Ultimatrix

"What?" asked Eddy "Convert aliens back to humans!"

"_Not enough power to complete operation."_ said the Ultimatrix

"(Gulp!)" said Eddy

We then see Aria pull out a laser blaster and tried to blast the four alien/humans.

"Ed's! Run!" said Aria

We see Ed grab Eddy and Double D and ran out of the building.

We see Marie clap her hands creating a shock wave and Aria was knocked out by the wave.

We see Eddy's dad who they forgotten about still tied up in the chair when we see the Kankers grab him.

…

We go to Double Ds lab where we see the Ed's enter. Then we see Ed put down Double D and Eddy who was looking at the Ultimatrix.

"Ok, what happened?" asked Eddy

"The Kankers and Kevin have teamed up with Mr. Rogers to hunt us down. Eddy, why couldn't you cure…" said Double D

"Azmuth created a fail-safe for this feature. I can only cure six people every 24 hours." said Eddy

"We don't have 24 hours!" said Double D

"What makes you say that?" asked Eddy

"_Attention Ed's! I know Eddy has returned to Peach Creek. Eddy will surrender in five minutes or else I'll kill everyone in the prison!" _said Mr. Rogers _"Starting with Aria and his dad!"_

"Ok. We don't have 24 hours." said Eddy

"What do we do?!" asked Ed

"Hmm! I got it! What happened to the DNA bomb?" asked Eddy

"Nothing. It's still there. Why?" asked Double D

"Can you use it to repair the DNA of the rest of the kids like the Ultimatrix?" asked Eddy

"Yes." said Double D

"Ok… Here's the plan." said Eddy

…

We go to the prison where we see Eddy walking to the entrance. We see the alien Kankers and Kevin standing behind Mr. Rogers. We see the Parents pointing blasters at the kids and Eddy's Dad.

"Ok. I'm here." said Eddy

"Eddy McGee. Thanks for surrendering. Now hand over the Ultimatrix!" said Mr. Rogers

"Why do you want it anyway?" asked Eddy

"The Ultimatrix is the key to completing my plans." said Mr. Rogers

"Which is?" asked Eddy

"I will use the device to give my army the powers of alien forms and rule the planet!" said Mr. Rogers

"Why?" asked Eddy

"Never mind that! Give me the device!" said Mr. Rogers

"Fine…" said Eddy as he pulled out the _old_ Ultimatrix and handed it over to Mr. Rogers.

"Finally! The Ultimatrix is mine!" said Mr. Rogers as he put the device on "Kill the prisoners!"

"You can't do that!" said Eddy

"Why not?" asked Mr. Rogers

He twisted it for a while and then when the core popped up a green energy wave enveloped the Cul-de-sac and cured Kevin and the Kankers.

Kevin is now 17 years old and the Kankers are 18 years old.

"What the?" asked the Kankers

"What happened?" asked a disappointed Kevin

"The Ultimatrix… There's no DNA samples!" said Mr. Rogers

"Of course not." said Eddy as he slammed his Ultimatrix dial and replaced him with…

"ULTIMATE CANNONBOLT!" said Ultimate Cannonbolt

Ultimate Cannonbolt then rolled into his spiked ball form and rolled towards the Prisoners and the guard. The latter fled the moment Ultimate Cannonbolt was 10 feet from them. Then a green flash replaced him with…

"_CONTROLLER!"_ said Controller

We see Controller use his telekinetic abilities and released them from their bonds. Then we see the kids run for their lives.

"_Ok… Now…" _said Controller as he faced the scared parents _"Mind clear!"_

We then see the parents remember the kids.

"Oh my goodness." said Nazz's Mom

"NO!" said Mr. Rogers "I would not lose to a kid!"

We then see Aria knock out Mr. Rogers. Then she smiled at Eddy.

"Thank you." said Eddy

…

**A few hours later…**

…

We go back to the Cul-de-sac where we see Aria and a couple of aliens moving Mr. Rogers to a transport ship.

"He'll be in prison for a couple of decades. And we just rebuild the Cul-de-sac." said Aria

"Thank you." said Eddy's Dad

"Well Eddy, Ed and Double D. I'll see you guys later." said Aria

**...**

**To be Continued…**

…

**A/N: The Skurd poll will stay open until the end of season 2. So followers take you time and please vote.**

…

**NEXT: "Wraithtor": **_**A Wraith from Stargate: Atlantis ends up in Eddy's universe. Now Eddy and his gang have to catch him before he feeds on any humans. (ALSO: Eddy gets Wraith DNA in the Ultimatrix.)**_


	22. Wraithtor

**I do not own Ed, Edd N Eddy or Ben 10… (Warning: CHARACTER DEATH! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!) It's also a minor crossover with Stargate: Atlantis.**

...

Eddy and the Ultimatrix: Season 2

By: DoctorEd17

Episode 5: Wraithtor

…

We go to the Warehouse in the middle of the night where we see the viewer turning on. After a incoming vortex we see a creature exit the vortex.

The creature looked like a human, but he had really pale greenish skin, long white hair and yellow eyes with oval pupil's. His hands had purple claws and a scar on each palm. He was wearing leather like clothes and had a organic gun in a holster.

"Where am I?" asked the creature in a deep scary voice as he looked around

He looked at the viewer and then noticed a calender with a picture of Earth on it.

"Earth…." said the Creature smiling

…

We see the creature "exit" the building by breaking though the door. Then he looked at the town and grinned again…

…

We go to Peach Creek Jr. High in the morning where we see a rotting skeleton with clothing in the parking lot. Around the body is a crime scene. We see Cops and news people.

…

We go to Eddy's house at night where we see the three Ed's in front of a TV.

It's been three weeks since the end of Mr. Rogers. After the Alien police left Kevin and the Kankers sisters were sent to Jail for helping Mr. Rogers. The Kids were allowed a education while in that jail so they were going to Peach Creek High School after summer is over. Also they gotten new clothes.

Ed now wears red shorts, a blue and white Hawaiian T-shirt and some green sneakers with purple laces. His hair is the same as when he was young.

Double D now wears black khakis, a red T-shirt and black loafers. He got rid of his hat and now wears a white lab coat. His hair is brown and short.

We see them watching a Sci-fi TV show called _Stargate: Atlantis_. **(I do not own that TV show either) **They were watching the episode _Rising_.

Ed was watching with excitement, Double D looked fascinated with the technology and Eddy looked bored.

When it got to the end credits we see Ed pause the DVD and then said, "Well guys. What do you think?"

"Well Ed while I was fascinated by the tech. I prefer _Stargate: SG-1_." said Double D

"I hated it… A device that can transport stuff to other planets and galaxies? Unbelievable!" said Eddy

"We've been to other universes. You have a device that can alter your DNA! And you call that "Unbelievable"?" asked Double D

"I'm just saying." said Eddy as he switched to the news

"_...Would be nice. Now here's breaking news by our own reporter. Charlie Box…"_ said the News lady

"_Thank you Terry. A few hours ago a teacher found what was left of the principal Mr. Antonucci. Police have yet to find the cause of death and who did it."_ said Charlie Box as a picture of the rotting skeleton _"But according to his wife he left the house only last night."_

"What the?" asked Eddy

Mr. Antonucci was Ed's and Double D's favorite principal so…

"We need to find out…. WHO DID IT!" said Ed with a dramatic pose

…

We go to Double D's lab (Still night) where we see Eddy and Double D examining the body while Ed was looking at the security feed.

"How were you able to get him?" asked Eddy

"Psychic paper." said Double D as he showed Eddy a piece of paper "Shows them what I want them to see. They thought I was with the morgue."

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Eddy

"Uh, Guys?" asked Ed

"What is it, Ed?" asked Eddy

"I think I found our killer." said Ed

We see Double D and Eddy walk over to where Ed was and saw a replay of last night.

"Double D? Isn't that a…?" asked Eddy

"A Wraith." said Double D

"Ok. How is that possible? I thought the Wraith was a made up creature?" asked Eddy

"There are an infinite amount of universes, remember? There might be a universe where _Stargate _is real." said Double D

"Great…" said Eddy

"But how do we find him?" asked Ed

"Simple… We track his scent." said Eddy as he slammed the Ultimatrix replacing him with…

"(GROWLS!)" said Wildmutt

"Cool! It's WILDMUTT!" said Ed

We then see Wildmutt sniff the ground for any scent then he picked up on something.

"(GROWLS!)" said Wildmutt as he pointed to the busted up door and ran

"We better follow him." said Double D

…

We go to the woods where we see the two Ed's following Wildmutt. Then Wildmutt stopped. He touched the Ultimatrix symbol and changed back to Eddy.

"Strange… According to his scent. He should be right here." said Eddy

We then see the Wraith fall to the ground in front of the Ed's.

"Cool! A Wraith!" said Ed

"Ed, you idiot!" said Eddy

We see Double D slowly walk to the Wraith.

"I know you think you are on Earth but this isn't the Earth you know. You're in a parallel world. I might be able to get you home." said Double D

"Why would I want to go? This world is an all I can eat buffet. And I don't have to share with anyone!" said the Wraith

"But Mr. Wraith… You don't belong here!" said Double D

"There was a Stargate in your lab." said the Wraith

"It's not a Stargate…" said Double D

We then see the Wraith pull out his stunner and pointed it at Double D.

"Hey!" said Eddy

The Wraith looked at Eddy.

"Why don't you pick on some one your own size! Or better yet…" said Eddy as he slammed the Ultimatrix

But instead of changing him…

"_Uncatalogued DNA detected."_ said the Ultimatrix

"What the?!" asked Eddy

We then see Ed swing a tree at the Wraith and he was sent flying across the woods.

"Thank you Ed." said Double D

We see Eddy trying to get the Ultimatrix working but the dial remained yellow and kept saying, _"Function not available. Please stand by."_

"What's wrong with this thing?!" asked Eddy before he remembered "Oh right."

"What is it?" asked Double D

"The Ultimatrix is detecting his DNA. It won't let me change until the DNA is scanned and cataloged." said Eddy

"So you can't transform?" asked Double D

"But I can use the Ultimatrix to find him." said Eddy

…

We go to a gas station where we see a man alone behind the counter when we see a figure enter the store…

"May I help you?" asked the man not looking at the door

"Yes… I would like a helping of you….!" said the figure as the man turned around and saw the Wraith

"(Screams!)" said the Man as the Wraith started to feed on him

…

We go to the middle of the street where we see Eddy and his friends tracking the Wraith.

"_Cold, Cold, Warmer, Warmer…"_ said the Ultimatrix

"Where could that Wraith be?" asked Eddy

We then hear a scream…

"I'm guessing there." said Double D

We see the Ed's at the gas station where we see the Wraith leaving.

"Hey!" said Ed as he tackled him

We see Double D and Eddy arriving as Ed was fighting hand to hand.

"You will make a fine meal!" said the Wraith

We then see the Ultimatrix scan the Wraith in a yellow beam of light.

"_Uncatalogued DNA acquired. Scan complete." _said the Ultimatrix as the light faded

"Ok, Wraith! It's time for Controller to knock you out!" said Eddy as he slammed the Ultimatrix

After the flash of green light we see a Wraith where Eddy used to be. He has bright green eyes, short white hair and pale blue skin. He is wearing a closed leather-like jacket with leather-like pants and shoes. The Ultimatrix symbol is connected to the front of a belt on the waist. On the both sides of said belt was a holster each containing a small Wraith stunner.

"What the? This isn't Controller… I feel weird. I feel… Hungry." said Eddy in a deep scary Wraith voice as he examined his Wraith body "But what to call him…? Wait! How about… WRAITHTOR!"

We see Ed on the ground with the Wraith on top of him about to feed.

"You put up a fight… But now time to feed!" said the Wraith as he put up his hand

Then we see the Wraith being pulled off Ed by Wraithtor. Then he threw him through a window.

"I don't think so." said Wraithtor

We see the Wraith looked at Wraithtor surprised. But sensed he was not a real Wraith.

"You're not a Wraith! You're a mere imitation!" said the Wraith with anger

Then the Wraith charged at Wraithtor and Wraithtor did the same. We see Wraithtor left hook the Wraiths face. The Wraith was sent flying.

"Maybe so. But I'm better!" said Wraithtor before he ran after the Wraith

…

We see Nazz walking alone.

She now wears clothes similar to her old ones.

We then see the Wraith land in front of her. He get's up and grabs her.

We see Ed, Double D and Wraithtor appear. We see the Wraith with his feeding had by Nazz.

"Not one step closer! Or else I'll feed on her!" said the Wraith

"What do you want?" asked Wraithtor

"Ed? Double D? Who is this?" asked Nazz

"Silence! Now change back!" said the Wraith

We see Wraithtor touch the Ultimatrix and he changed back to Eddy.

"Eddy?!" asked Nazz

We then see the Wraith start to feed on her…

"Nazz!" said the three Ed's

…

As the Wraith fed on Nazz we see her bangs turn from blond to white.

"You tricked us!" said Eddy as he slammed the Ultimatrix replacing him with…

"Ultimate Big Chill!" said Ultimate Big Chill

We then see Ultimate Big Chill take a deep breath and exhale some fire so cold it burns and it somehow struck the Wraith without harming Nazz. We see the Wraith frozen in ice.

We see Ed pull Nazz from the frozen Wraith as Ultimate Big Chill changed back to Eddy.

"Are you OK, Nazz?" asked Double D

"Yeah. I think so." said Nazz as Double D checked her vitals

"Is she?" asked Eddy

"She'll be OK. If you hadn't freeze the Wraith, Nazz would be in a bad position." said Double D

"Thank you Eddy." said Nazz

"What do we do with him, guys?" asked Ed

…

We go to the Freezer in the Lab where we see the frozen Wraith inside it. Then the door closed.

"We'll keep the Wraith in the freezer until we can find a way to get him back." said Double D

"But how do we find out where he lives?" asked Ed

…

**Episode "Eds" here!**

...

**A/N: I was thinking about doing a Minor crossover with Ultimate10s Story: Ultimate Fairy. But I don't know if you want to read it or not so I'll be holding a poll and see what you think… Before you ask I already gotten his permission and all and it'll be **_**NON-CANON**_** to Ultimate Fairy. So don't think it actually happened in Ultimate10's story.**

**This poll will be open for one to three months. Until then Eddy and the Ultimatrix will be on hold for that time.**

**P.S.: If you _don't_ want me to do it. Just select no on the poll. I don't want any bad reviews.**

**P.P.S.: I've put a up a forum for this story in case if you have any Ideas of episodes for the story and/or if you have any questions. It can be reached at: **** myforums/DoctorEd17/5577527/**

**P.P.P.S: If you want a list of Aliens Eddy has please see my Profile.**

**See you in one to three months.**


End file.
